Der Magische Baum
by Ranita75
Summary: Das 7.Buch, Perspektive HGSS. HGs magische Entdeckung in ihrem Zimmer bringt sie Stück für Stück den Antworten auf so viele ihrer Fragen rund um SS näher. Alternative zu Deathly Hollows. Auch wenn die Story COMPLETE ist, freue mich immernoch über Reviews!
1. Der Stein

_Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte... Trotzdem habe ich eine Menge Spaß damit und ich hoffe, ihr auch..._

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Der Stein 

Hermine nahm den Stapel Bücher vom Tisch des Gemeinschaftsraumes, sagte allen gute Nacht und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Die Bücher für das neue Schuljahr waren vor 4 Wochen von Hagrid angeliefert worden. Hogwarts war entgegen allen Befürchtungen und vielleicht auch gegen alle Vernunft wieder eröffnet worden. Professor McGonagall hatte die Schulleitung für Hogwarts übernommen und viel Energie investiert, einen geregelten Schulablauf sicherzustellen. Alles sollte so normal wie möglich sein. Es waren nur wenige Schüler, die dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Die Eltern der meisten waren sich einig, dass sie ihre Kinder auch zu Hause nicht besser schützen konnten. Im Gegenteil. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Ende des letzten Schuljahres Todesser in Hogwarts eingedrungen waren und Professor Snape den größten Magier aller Zeiten – Albus Dumbledore – mit einem Todesfluch niedergestreckt hatte, wünschten sich alle so sehr wie niemals zuvor, dass das Leben weiter ging. Sie befanden sich in einem verdeckten Krieg gegen Voldemort, aber auch im Krieg musste es einen Alltag geben.

Hermine, Harry und Ron starteten in das letzte Hogwartsjahr und Hermine fragte sich seit den schrecklichen Geschehnissen vor einigen Wochen, ob sie jemals einen Abschluss in Hogwarts erhalten würde. Es schien ihr wenig wahrscheinlich, dass das kommende Jahr ohne Zwischenfälle für Harry – und damit auch für sie – verlaufen würde.

Sie mussten noch vier Horkruxe finden und garantiert würde es nicht ausbleiben, dass sie mit Harry und Ron zusammen dieser Jagd beiwohnte.

Gedankenversunken betrat sie ihr Einzelzimmer, dass ihr als Schulsprecherin im letzten Jahr zustand und gerade heute Abend war sie froh darum, sich in Ruhe zurückziehen zu können. Sie dachte an Dumbledore. Er fehlte. Er hatte eine so große Lücke hinterlassen, dass man meinen konnte, ganz Hogwarts würde darin versinken und nie wieder auftauchen. Sie versuchte es jeden Abend erneut, sie wollte verstehen, warum er tot war, warum er sie alle alleine gelassen hatte. Er war doch der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten gewesen. Und warum um alles in der Welt hatte er Professor Snape vertraut? Sie sah Snape vor sich. Alle hatten ihn gehasst. So weit war sie selber nie gegangen. Sie hatte zwar seine unfaire und selbstgerechte Art verabscheut, nicht aber sein Fachwissen. Nie hatte sie in einem Fach so viel gelernt wie in Zaubertränke und im letzten Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie hatte Dumbledore stets vertraut, was bedeutete, dass sie auch Snape vertraut hatte. Wenn wenigstens er noch auf ihrer Seite gewesen wäre – er war ein absoluter Ausnahmezauberer mit dem breitesten Wissen in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Der Orden hätte ihn mehr denn je gebrauchen können. Und nun wendete sich dieses geballte Wissen gegen sie alle.

Warum hatte Dumbledore ihm nur vertraut? Hermines Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um diese eine Frage. Die Gedanken vernebelten ihr Gehirn, sie war müde und langsam gab sie der Schwere nach und fiel in einen unruhigen von wilden Träumen geprägten Schlaf.

Hermine erwachte viel zu früh mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und fühlte sich unausgeschlafen. Hatte es eben geklopft? Sie hätte schwören können, sie hätte ein schwaches Klopfen gehört. Schlaftrunken setzte sie sich auf und griff wie ferngesteuert die Nachttischschublade, um ihre Kette herauszuholen und sie anzuziehen, wie jeden morgen. Da war es wieder, dieses Klopfen. Sie hatte die Kette bereits in der Hand, als sie bemerkte, dass links hinten in der Schublade noch etwas lag, das dort nicht hingehörte. Die merkwürdigen Geräusche schienen dort herzukommen. Sie zog die Schublade weiter auf und entdeckte einen glatt geschliffenen Stein, der in etwa die Größe und Form eines Pflaumensteines hatte. Er schien in seiner bläulichen Farbe zu variieren und Hermine konnte sich nicht denken, dass es ein gewöhnlicher Stein war. In den Ferien war sie zu Hause gewesen und letztes Jahr hatte Merrit Taylor in diesem Zimmer gewohnt. Vielleicht hatte sie diesen Stein hier vergessen und Hermine war er in den letzten Tagen seit sie hier war einfach nicht aufgefallen. Sie beobachtete den Stein, wie er vibrierte und damit wohl die Geräusche ausgelöst hatte.

Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. Seine Oberfläche war so glatt, dass sie mehrfach fasziniert darüber strich. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl und die sich ständig verändernden Blautöne zogen sie magisch an. Der Stein schien eine Aura zu haben, der sie sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. Sie legte den Stein wieder hin und sofort ermattete seine Farbe, es schien als würde er durch ihre Berührung erwachen.

Als Harry sich damals auf das Buch des Halblutprinzen gestürzt hatte und seit Ginny sich in Tom Riddles Tagebuch viel zu tief hatte hineinziehen lassen, seitdem war sie sehr skeptisch gegenüber solch magischer Gegenstände. Und seit Dumbledores Tod war diese Vorsicht auch sicher angebracht. Sie beschloss, den Stein am Nachmittag Professor McGonagall zu bringen, denn es war immer noch davon auszugehen, dass er ihrer Vorgängerin gehörte. Sie wollte den Stein gerade wieder in die Schublade zurücklegen, als er in zwei Teile auseinander fiel. In der Mitte sah Hermine ein winziges Stück Pergament, das sich augenblicklich ausbreitete. Nicht ohne gewisse Ehrfurcht davor, was hier gerade passierte konnte Hermine ihre Neugier jedoch nicht unterdrücken und nahm das Pergament in die Hand und versuchte die extrem kleine Schrift zu entziffern. Die Worte waren von Hand geschrieben und ihr stockte der Atem, als sie begriff, wessen Handschrift sie hier vor sich hatte. Diese Schrift hatte 5 Jahre lang die Ränder ihrer Zaubertrank-Klausuren gesäumt! Wie zum Teufel kam dieses Stück Pergament von Professor Snape in diesen Stein und warum öffnete er sich ausgerechnet jetzt, als sie den Stein in die Hand genommen hatte? Mit zitternden Händen faltete sie das Pergament noch weiter auseinander und las, während sich ihr Herzschlag deutlich erhöhte:

„ Sie wissen, wann der Kessel platzt. Nehmen Sie den Stein in die Hand und gehen Sie zu Hagrids Hütte. Kein Kontakt zu anderen. Vertrauen Sie Dumbledore."

Hermine sank auf ihr Bett nieder, ihre Halsschlagader pochte. Was war das? Welcher Kessel? Dumbeldore vertrauen – wie sollte sie ihm vertrauen, er war doch tot? Sie spürte, dass sie mit den Zeilen angesprochen war, obwohl sie noch nicht genau festmachen konnte, warum. Immer wieder sprang ihr das Wort Kessel in die Augen. Sie erinnerte sich an nur eine Szene, in der jemals ein Kessel platzte. Das war in der 2. Klasse bei Snape im Unterricht gewesen. Ein Hufflepuff hatte damals einen Zaubertrank derart falsch zusammengemixt, dass der Kessel platzte. Hermine hatte neben dem Übeltäter ihren eigenen Trank zusammengebraut, doch sie hatte genau gesehen, dass sich das Gebräu ihres Nachbarn gefährlich entwickelte. Snape hatte sich im anderen Eck des Klassenzimmers befunden. Hermine hatte den Kessel kurz vor dem Explodieren schnell hinter das Lehrerpult gebracht, wo er mit einem lautstarken Knall explodierte. Snape war so erschrocken und erleichtert zugleich, dass er Hermines guter Tat 5 Punkte für Gryffindor folgen ließ. Das war das einzige mal, wohlgemerkt, dass Gryffindor jemals Punkte von Snape erhalten hatte.

Was sollte diese Tatsache Hermine nun sagen? Snape wusste, dass sie recht begabt war in Zaubertränke und die Honorierung seinerseits sollte wohl andeuten, dass er sie respektierte. Hatte das Ganze irgend etwas mit einem Zaubertrank zu tun? Wie alt war diese Nachricht? Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass der Stein erst zerfiel, nachdem sie ihn in die Hand genommen hatte.

Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er glauben, dass sie diesen Vorfall hier niemandem mitteilen würde? Sie war entschlossen, das Beweismaterial zusammenzutragen und geradewegs zu McGonagalls Büro zu laufen. Wie gebannt starrte sie jedoch wieder und wieder auf das Pergament. Sie sollte Dumbledore vertrauen. Das hieß wohl, dass sie Snape vertrauen sollte, so wie es Dumbledore getan hatte. Das hatte sie auch immer getan. Sie war diejenige, die Harry und Ron immer eingebläut hatte, wenn man Dumbledore nicht vertrauen konnte, dann könne man niemandem vertrauen. Und irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass das immer noch ein richtiger Gedanke war.

Doch sofort machte sich wieder eine innere Zerrissenheit in ihr breit. Wie konnte sie nur eine Sekunde einen Gedanken darüber verschwenden, den Zeilen – Snapes Zeilen - überhaupt folgen zu wollen?

Vielleicht sollte sie Ron und Harry einweihen. Aber die beiden hassten Snape so sehr, dass sie wohl nicht mal einen Satz herausbringen würde ohne dass sie die Freunde für total übergeschnappt halten würden.

Zu McGonagall wollte sie aber auch nicht gehen. Sie beschloss, die Entscheidung über diese Sache zu vertagen. Schließlich musste sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen.

Zielstrebig wickelte sie den Stein in ihr Halstuch und legte ihn vorsichtig zurück in die Schublade. Dann verließ sie zusammen mit ihren Schulsachen ihr Zimmer.


	2. Erbstücke

**Kapitel 2 – Erbstücke**

Hermine ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um auf die anderen zu warten und dann zusammen mit ihnen zu frühstücken. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um den Magischen Stein, den sie jetzt gerade in der Tasche bei sich trug. Er fühlte sich so weich an. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass Hagrid in dieser Angelegenheit wohl die richtige Vertrauensperson sei.

„Guten morgen Hermine", riefen Ron und Harry ihr gutgelaunt entgegen.

„Hast du gut genug geschlafen, dass wir heute die Bibliothek auseinander nehmen können? Wir müssen einfach herausfinden, was R.A.B. bedeutet. Ich fürchte ohne deine „Ortskunde" sind wir restlos verloren in der Bibliothek", sagte Ron belustigt.

„Oh ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen", entgegnete Hermine abwesend.

„Vergessen? Wir müssen dieses verfluchte Horkrux-Medaillon unbedingt finden", sagte Ron.

„Lasst uns erst einmal frühstücken, ich habe einen Bärenhunger!" ermunterte Harry die Truppe.

Während Hermine sich ein Brötchen mit Marmelade schmierte pendelten ihre Gedanken stetig zwischen dem magischen Stein und der Abkürzung R.A.B. hin und her, mit dem Ergebnis, dass das eine sie vom anderen abhielt und sie keinen Schritt weiter kam.

Sie beschloss, bis zum Nachmittag den Stein Stein sein zu lassen und sich intensiv mit R.A.B. zu beschäftigen. Schließlich hing der Sieg über Voldemort maßgeblich davon ab, dass die Horkruxe rechtzeitig zerstört würden.

„Ok, Jungs," sagte sie plötzlich entschlossen, „was wissen wir alles durch den Brief, den Harry bei dem falschen Horkrux in der Höhle gefunden hat?"

Harry legte ein kleines Stück Pergament zwischen die Frühstücksteller in die Mitte, so dass alle den Text von R.A.B. einsehen konnten.

_An den Dunklen Lord_, las Hermine vor.

„Das klingt, als wäre er auf der Seite Voldemorts gewesen. Von der guten Seite würde er mit _Voldemort_ oder _Du-weißt-schon-wer_ angesprochen werden.

Hermine biss sich an den Zeilen fest und schien gerade ihr Element zu erlangen.

Ich weiß ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest.

„Es steht also fest, dass wir nach einem Toten suchen. Außerdem wusste R.A.B., dass er gegen Voldemort wohl keine Chance haben würde. Das könnte bedeuten, dass er zwar auf dessen Seite war, aber irgend etwas vorgefallen ist, dass ihn die Seiten hat wechseln lassen.

„So ähnlich wie Snape, nur dass der Dreckskerl immer noch lebt", zischte Ron.

„Es könnte sein, dass R.A.B. etwas herausgefunden hat, was Voldemort nicht wollte oder dass er sich gegen etwas auflehnen wollte, was Voldemort nie akzeptiert hätte", kombinierte Harry weiter.

„Warum will R.A.B., dass Voldemort weiß, das ER es war, der das Geheimnis um die Horkruxe entdeckt hat?" fragte Hermine in die Runde. „So etwas will man doch nur, wenn man ein ganz spezielles und enges Verhältnis zum anderen gehabt hat. R.A.B. will Voldemort verletzen, denn offensichtlich hätte der nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so von R.A.B. hintergangen wurde.

Hermine hatte inzwischen ihr Brötchen verschlungen und ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Ok, ich fasse noch einmal zusammen. Wir suchen einen toten möglichen Todesser, der Voldemort nahe stand und irgendwann kurz vor seinem Tod die Seiten gewechselt hat. Das ist doch immerhin ein Anfang. Gehen wir."

Geschlagene drei Stunden wälzten Hermine, Harry und Ron alte Zeitungsberichte über Mordfälle in Sachen Todesser. Sie konzentrierten sich auf Dokumente der letzten 30 Jahre. Das war definitiv genügend Arbeit. Hermine alleine fand über 50 Mordfälle, in die Todesser verwickelt waren. Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte sie die Fälle herausgefiltert, bei denen ausschließlich Todesser oder Voldemort-Sympathisanten zu Tode kamen. Es waren sieben Fälle.

„Ron, Harry, kommt mal her, seht euch das an!", flüsterte Hermine, so laut es ihr in einer Bibliothek eben möglich war.

„Hier ist ein Artikel über die Ermordung von Regulus Black."

Hermine breitete eine alte Zeitung in der Mitte auf dem Tisch aus, an dem die drei seit zwei Stunden recherchiert hatten.

„...Regulus Black, 19 Jahre alt und jüngster Nachfahre des Reinblut-Hauses Black kam gestern Abend in der Nähe seines Wohnhauses am Grimauld Place aus noch ungeklärten Gründen zu Tode. Er zeigte keine Spuren äußerer Gewaltanwendung, weshalb von einem Ava Kedavra-Fluch auszugehen ist. Die Robe an seinem rechten Unterarm wurde aufgerissen und der Arm dahingehend positioniert, dass dem Finder der Leiche sofort das in den Arm eingebrannte Todessermal auffallen musste. Das Ministerium schließt nicht aus, dass Black aus eigenen Reihen der Todesser ermordet wurde..."

„Regulus – Sirius´ jüngerer Bruder?", sagte Harry.

„Weißt du, ob er einen zweiten Vornamen hat?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Nein, keine Ahnung, aber den Stammbaum der Blacks finden wir dort drüben bei den Geschichtsbüchern."

Harry stand sofort auf und kam wenige Minuten später mit einem Lexikon über reinblütige Familienstammbäume wieder.

„Lass sehen, hier eine Übersicht über alle Blacks mit Namen, Geburts- und Sterbedaten. _Black Adam... Norton... Ralph, ..._hier, _Black - Regulus, Alphard, geb. 05.07.1970, gest. __10.10.1988_.", las Harry vor. Er blickte Hermine und Ron mit großen Augen an.

„Sirius Bruder soll den Horkrux gestohlen haben?", rief er aus.

„Möglich wäre es. Jedenfalls passen die Initialen", sagte Hermine.

Harry kniff kurz die Augen zu und antwortete dann.

„Er war auf jeden Fall Todesser und wurde von Seinesgleichen hingerichtet. Sirius sagte selbst einmal, dass Regulus zu tief drin gehangen hat und es irgendwann bereut hat, ein Todesser zu sein. Das könnte alles passen. Nur warum wollte er die Seiten gewechselt haben? Die Familie war immer so stolz auf ihn, sie hätten ihn eher als Verräter gesehen, wenn er Voldemort den Rücken hätte kehren wollen.", gab Harry zu Bedenken.

„Heilige Fliegenkacke!", schrie Ron und erschrak im selben Auenblick darüber, wie ungehalten er sich in der Bibliothek benommen hatte. Einige Schüler sahen abwertend zu ihm herüber.

„Oh, Mann, als wir letztes Schuljahr das alte Blackhaus zusammen aufgeräumt haben, um es für den Orden als Hauptquartier herzurichten, da war auch ein altes Slytherin-Medaillon dabei! Meint ihr, das könnte der Horkrux gewesen sein?", fragte Ron völlig außer Atem.

„Wie sah das Medaillon aus Ron? Kannst du dich erinnern? Wartet, ich bin gleich zurück", sagte Hermine völlig aufgelöst und war im selben Augenblick hinter einer großen Bücherwand verschwunden. Harry und Ron sahen sie in der Geschichtsabteilung nach einem Buch wühlen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie eilte wieder zu ihnen zurück.

„Das ist ein Buch über historische Erbstücke des Hauses Black.", sagte Hermine und blätterte wild, aber organisiert das Buch durch.

„Da ich hab's – Ist es dieses Medaillon, dass du im Black-Haus gesehen hast?", fragte sie Ron und hielt ihm ein Foto des Medaillons hin.

„Lass sehen, ja, genau, ich erkenne es hundertprozentig. Es hatte auf der Seite diesen komischen Verschluss und es ließ sich partout nicht öffnen. Und die Schlange zog sich von der Vorder- bis auf die Rückseite, genauso wie hier", antwortete Ron fasziniert über diese Tatsache.

„Wir müssen schnellstens zum Grimauld Place und nachsehen, ob das Medaillon noch dort ist und ob wir sonst irgendwelche Informationen zu Regulus finden. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er noch weitere Horkruxe gefunden und bei sich aufbewahrt", sagte Harry und packte die Bücher zusammen.


	3. Der Brief

**Kapitel 3 – Der Brief  
**

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum wollten Hermine, Harry und Ron gleich aufbrechen, doch plötzlich fiel Harry ein, dass am Grimauld Place heute Übungen für einige Ordensmitglieder stattfanden und den ganzen Tag versiegelt blieb, so dass man nicht dorthin apparieren konnte. Sie vertagten das Projekt auf den kommenden Nachmittag.

Am nächsten Morgen startete der Unterricht mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Lupin.

„Guten morgen Ihnen allen. Ich möchte heute zusammen mit Ihnen ein Wissensgebiet der dunklen Künste ergründen, das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Dunkeln liegt. Es gibt natürlich für jedes Fach den Bereich der Forschung. Für Zaubertränke und Verwandlung mag das schon interessant genug sein, wenn neue Zauber und Tränke entwickelt werden, welche die gesamte Zauberwelt positiv wie negativ beeinflussen. Aber im Bereich der dunklen Künste, da werden Sie mir beistimmen, sind die Auswirkungen in eine negative Richtung natürlich verheerend. Und Voldemort ist die personifizierte Gefahr daraus. Er war schon als Schüler ein begabter Erfinder. Er probierte aus, entwickelte weiter und bildete sich seine eigene Welt aus abgrundtiefen Zaubern.

Es ist nicht einfach, neue Zauber zu erfinden. Aber alleine die Tatsache, dass Voldemort zu jeder Zeit bereit war, seine Seele zu verkaufen, gibt uns einen Einblick, wie hoch sein Einsatz für seine Ziele immer war und auch heute noch ist.

Was wissen Sie über Verstärkungszauber?" fragte Lupin in die Runde.

Wie immer konnte Hermine sich nicht zurückhalten und reckte ihren Arm in die Höhe.

„Bitte, Hermine?", erlöste sie Lupin.

„Verstärkungszauber waren immer wieder Gegenstand von weit angelegten Forschungen. Der bekannteste Zauber dieser Art wurde erst vor 50 Jahren von Nicolas Flamel erfunden. Er nennt sich „Suplement Curarus" und bewirkt, dass mentale Verletzungen durch bis zu 10 Cruciatus-Flüche am Stück wesentlich schneller und vor allem intensiver geheilt werden können. Früher konnten die Auswirkungen nur sehr bedingt behandelt werden", referierte Hermine ohne dabei einmal Luft zu holen.

„Völlig korrekt, Miss Granger. Wir sehen also, speziell die Verstärkungszauber sind ein Forschungsgebiet mit unendlichem Potenzial. Gerade diese Fakten müssen uns allerdings davon ausgehen lassen, dass Voldemort eben hier erhebliche Kreativität an den Tag gelegt hat. Und nicht zu vergessen, ihr ehemaliger Lehrer Professor Snape, der nun ebenfalls sein geballtes Wissen gegen uns richten wird. Es war Dumbledore und dem Orden immer bekannt, dass Snape an einem Verstärkungszauber arbeitete, der für alle ausgesprochenen Zauber wirken sollte. Dies ist natürlich ein fast unverschämt hoch gestecktes Ziel und nach unseren Erkenntnissen, hat Snape es auch nie geschafft, größere Erfolge damit zu verbuchen. Allerdings können wir nicht exakt wissen, was Voldemort oder Snape an Neuentwicklungen gegen uns verwenden werden. Es wird Waffen geben, die kein einziger von uns je gesehen hat. Ich bitte Sie, dies in ihr Bewusstsein aufzunehmen und daran zu denken, sobald es zum Endkampf mit Voldemort kommt."

Lupin sah jeden Einzelnen in der Klasse ernst an und die Gefahr, die von seinen Ausführungen ausging fuhr allen in Mark und Bein. Es war das Undefinierbare, das Angst machte.

Hermine, Harry und Ron verließen den Unterrichtsraum und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Es war sonniges Wetter und die Bäume leuchteten in den verschiedensten Rot- und Brauntönen.

„Eigentlich ist es viel zu schön, um sich in den alten Black-Gemäuern herumzutreiben. Ich würde viel lieber ein wenig Quiddich trainieren", sagte Ron wehmütig, als sie sich auf den Weg zum nächstmöglichen Apparierpunkt machten.

„Das Schicksal hat für uns heute anderes vorgesehen, mein Lieber", erwiderte Harry.

Hermine, Ron und Harry apparierten direkt in das Black-House am Grimald Place 12.

„Wenn das wirklich stimmt mit Regulus beiße ich mir in den Hintern. Verdammt, ich hatte das Amulett schon in der Hand!" sagte Ron.

„Jetzt überschlag dich nicht gleich, Ron. Bisher haben wir nur die Initialen. Wir wissen überhaupt nicht, ob Regulus wirklich etwas damit zu tun hat," versuchte Harry Rons Enthusiasmus zu bremsen.

Geschlagene zwei Stunden durchwühlten die drei Freunde das alte Anwesen der Blacks. Sie suchten nach alten Gegenständen mit auch nur kleinsten Hinweisen auf die vier Gründer von Hogwarts. Ron fand einen alten silbernen Brieföffner mit einer Schlange darauf, Harry schlug sich mit einer lebendig gewordenen Fledermaus, die aus einem Buch heraus flog herum, aber es schien nichts dabei zu sein, was sie irgendwie weiter brachte.

„Seht mal, hier ist ein ganzer Stapel alter Briefe verschiedener Blacks. Alle lassen sich öffnen, nur dieser hier nicht. Er ist von Regulus an Sirius. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er nie geöffnet worden. Vielleicht hat ihn Sirius gar nie gefunden", entgegnete Hermine und versuchte den Brief zu öffnen. Mit einem Öffnungszauber gelang es ihr auch.

Harry eilte herüber, alles was mit Sirius zu tun hatte, interessiert ihn in ganz besonderer Weise. Vor allem weil er seit seinem Tod kaum noch Briefe erhielt und die von Sirius immer etwas ganz Spezielles waren.

Hermine las den Brief vor.

Grimauld Place, 12. Juni 1987 

_Lieber Sirius,_

_es wird dich wundern, einen Brief von mir zu finden, um ehrlich zu sein, hoffe ich, dass du ihn überhaupt jemals findest. _

_Wir hatten nie das beste Verhältnis zueinander. Ich weiß momentan nicht einmal, wo du dich herumtreibst. Du warst immer der Außenseiter, derjenige, der nicht zu uns gehören wollte. Ein Gryffindor eben... Ich dagegen war der Stolz der Familie, ich war so böse wie sie alle und stolz, diesem verdammten Black-Clan anzugehören. Ich fühlte mich als etwas Besseres. Du weißt, dass ich Todesser bin. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich dazu gebracht zu foltern und zu töten. Ich werde diese Bilder nie wieder vergessen können. Das ist alles unendlich krank und verrückt was da passiert. So kann ich nicht weiterleben. _

_Sirius, ich habe die Seiten gewechselt. Von unserer ach so reinen Familie sind nicht mehr viele am Leben und du bist der einzige, dem ich das überhaupt anvertrauen kann, alle anderen würden mich sofort als Versager abstempeln._

_Ich habe etwas über den Dunklen Lord herausgefunden. Es gelang mir, ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und seiner Schlange zu belauschen. Mir war nie bewusst, dass ich Parsel sprechen kann, aber ich habe jedes Wort verstanden, das die beiden gewechselt haben. Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Seele in Horkruxe geteilt. Er hat die Absicht, sechs Horkruxe herzustellen. Er wird dafür „besondere Morde" verwenden, wie er es nannte und verbirgt jedes Seelenfragment in einem besonderen Gegenstand. Bisher hat er drei dieser Horkruxe. Seine Schlange ist ebenfalls ein solcher Horkrux. An sie komme ich leider nicht heran, zumindest noch nicht. Aber die beiden anderen Horkruxe sind jeweils in einer Höhle versteckt. Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um diese Horkruxe zu vernichten. Es ist gut möglich, dass ich dabei umkommen werde, aber ich werde nicht ruhen, bis ich meine Schuld gesühnt habe._

_Wenn mir etwas zustößt, wirst du als direkter Nachfolger dieses Haus erben. Ich hoffe, dass du dann diesen Brief finden wirst und ich hoffe, ich kann noch ein oder zwei Horkruxe beilegen... _

Dein Bruder Regulus 

„Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn!", schrie Ron heraus.

„Jetzt wissen wir auf jeden Fall, dass wir hier richtig sind zum Suchen."

Mrs. Black fluchte pausenlos aus dem Gemälde heraus.

„Eine unglaubliche Frechheit, dieses ehrenwerte Haus sogar durch Schlammblüter durchwühlen zu lassen. War es nicht schon schlimm genug dass dieser alte verlodderte Mann hier war und ehrenwerte Gegenstände entwendet hat? Wie weit werden wir noch sinken?"

Hermine horchte auf und ging zum Gemälde hin.

„Was sagten Sie über den alten Mann? Wissen Sie genau, was er alles entwendet hat?"

„Das Medaillon von Slytherin! Er hat unser größtes Erbstück entwendet, welch Frechheit! Wäre dieses Haus doch nur von reinblütigen Nachkommen bewohnt, dann würde solch eine Tat mit Mord gerächt!"

„Was hat er noch mitgenommen?", drängte Hermine.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, sie unwürdige Person! Wen schert es, ob er noch Dinge der alten Hufflepuff mitgenommen hat. Dieses alte Goldgeschirr wird niemanden interessieren, aber das Medaillon – nein, die Zeiten sind schrecklich, dass ich das noch mit ansehen muss," heulte Mrs. Black verzweifelt.

„Harry, Ron, könnt ihr euch noch an letztes Schuljahr erinnern? Da hat Mundungus Fletcher doch aus dem Black-Haus diverse Sachen gestohlen. Er hat es nicht einmal geleugnet. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das Medaillon und vielleicht auch den goldenen Hufflepuff-Becher gestohlen hat. Regulus muss es geschafft haben, alle beide Horkruxe zu entwenden. Kein Wunder finden wir hier nichts mehr. Was glaubst du, wo hat er die Sachen hingebracht?", fragte Hermine ihre Freunde.

Die Antwort kam von der Wand: „Der Alte hat gesagt, er will schnelles Geld mit den Dingen machen und wollte sofort nach Hogsmeade apparieren. Er sagte, er würde einen angenehmen Stundenlohn haben für die kurze Zeit, die er hier war," schmetterte die Alte noch einmal aus dem Gemälde.

„Wir müssen schnellstens nach Hogsmeade, wir müssen herausfinden, wo Mundungus die Gegenstände verhökert hat, kommt!", rief Harry aus, dem nun auch alles wie Schuppen vor die Augen fiel.

Plopp. Harry, Ron und Hermine befanden sich auf der Stelle in der Winkelgasse. Das Trio traf auf hektisches Treiben in den schmalen Gassen.

Sie beschlossen, zuerst zu Borgin & Burkes zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich Mundungus dorthin gewendet, um seine Beute zu Geld zu machen.

Die drei Freunde fixierten zuerst das Schaufenster und suchten es nach verdächtigen Gegenständen ab. Nichts. Dann gingen sie hinein.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Borgin. Wir sind auf der Suche nach repräsentativen Gegenständen der Hogwarts-Gründer. Die neue Schulleiterin möchte in Hogwarts eine Vitrine einrichten, die dazu beitragen, mehr über die vier Gründer zu erfahren. Dazu suchen wir Gegenstände dieser vier Damen und Herren. Haben Sie irgendwelche Dinge von Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor hier, Mr. Borgin?", fragte Harry diplomatisch.

Mr. Borgin blickte trotzdem leicht misstrauisch.

„Das wüsste ich. Nein, ich habe seit zwei Jahren nichts derartiges mehr gesehen", sagte Burgin knapp.

„Mr. Borgin, wir wissen, dass ein gewisser Mr. Fletcher hier kürzlich ein Slytherinamulett angeboten hat", log Harry.

„Meinen Sie Mundungus Fletcher? Der Betrüger hat bei mir Hausverbot, er hat mehrfach versucht, wertlose Gegenstände so zu verändern, dass sie wertvoll erschienen und wollte sie uns andrehen. Und nun verschwinden sie."

„Mist", fluchte Ron, als sie sich in der Gasse wiederfanden.

„Wo hat er das Zeug vertickt?"

„Mundungus mag zwar dem Orden angehören, er ist allerdings nicht gerade beglückt mit einem großen Gehirn. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er wusste, was er da verkauft hat.

„Er ist seit dem Diebstahl weitgehend untergetaucht. Ich glaube, er hat an keinem weiteren Treffen des Ordens mehr teilgenommen", sagte Ron.

Sie gingen durch die Gasse, als Hermine abrupt stehen blieb.

„Seht nur, da ist der Amulettverkäufer wieder!"

Schnell drängte sie sich durch die Menge und stand vor dem Verkäufer. Sie blickte aufmerksam auf das Sortiment an Amuletten, das der fliegende Händler an einem Brett befestigt hat. Es gab drei Amulette mit einer Schlange darauf, aber nur eines identifizierte Hermine sofort als das gesuchte Objekt.

„Die sind aber entzückend. Wie teuer sind die Schlangenamulette?", fragte sie zuckersüß, als wäre sie auf der Suche nach einem Geburtstagsgeschenk.

„Diese beiden hier 15 Galeonen, dieses hier birgt einen geheimnisvollen unbekannten Schatz, es lässt sich nicht öffnen, sehr geheimnisvoll. Es kostet 85 Galeonen", entgegnete der Händler.

„Für 50 nehme ich dieses hier", unterbreitete Hermine ihr Angebot.

„75"

„60"

„70"

„Einverstanden", sagte Hermine und kramte das nötige Geld aus der Tasche.

Eilig bogen die neuen Amulettbesitzer um die Ecke und betrachteten das gekaufte Objekt genauer.

„Das ist es!", schrie Ron, „das ist genau das Medaillon, dass mir beim Aufräumen im Blackhaus durch die Finger gerutscht ist!"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte Leere. Es war zu schönes Wetter, die meisten lagen draußen auf der Wiese und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen.

„Wir müssen den Orden informieren", sagte Hermine.

„Können wir nicht selber testen, ob das Medaillon wirklich ein Horkrux ist? Ich meine, vielleicht ist es ja bereits zerstört worden und es ist nun ein ganz harmloses Sammlerstück", entgegnete Ron.

„Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir die Teile dem Orden übergeben", sagte Harry.

„Lasst mich Lupin Bescheid geben, und ihn um ein Treffen bitten. Auf jeden Fall sollte er dabei sein. Er versteht immerhin eine Menge von den Dunklen Künsten.


	4. Der Magische Baum

**Kapitel 4 – Der Magische Baum**

Hermine und Ron warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum, während Harry versuchte, Lupin wegen des Medaillons ausfindig zu machen. Er hoffte, dass er über das Wochenende überhaupt in Hogwarts war. Vollmond war jedenfalls nicht, so standen die Chancen nicht allzu schlecht.

Hermine ließ sich auf den breiten Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und griff nach dem Stein in ihrer Tasche. Sie strich darüber. Hagrid. Hagrids Hütte. Es schien ihr immer vertrauenseinflößender, dass sie sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid machen sollte mit dem Stein. Vielleicht wusste ja er etwas. Vielleicht wollte Snape ja, dass sie sich mit Hagrid unterhielt. Und bis zur Hütte war sie mit Harry und Ron ja ohnehin schon oft genug und verbotenerweise gelaufen. Aber hatte Snape Hagrid nicht immer verachtet?

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da, bis Harry wieder zurück kam.

„Lupin braut gerade seinen Wolfstrank, er ist etwas nervös, weil er das noch nie gemacht hat. Aber er wird morgen die Gegenstände ansehen. Gleich nach dem Frühstück bei ihm im Büro", erklärte Harry.

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt mal aufs Zimmer gehen, es war höllisch anstrengend heute und ich bin völlig erledigt. Bis morgen dann", sagte Hermine und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, schnappte sich Hermine den Stein und ihren Zauberstab und machte sich auf zu Hagrids Hütte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.

Mit einer großen inneren Anspannung lief sie über das breite Feld hinter dem Hogwarts-Schloss in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Ihr Puls erhöhte sich mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich weiter vom Schloss entfernte. Nervös hielt sie den Stein in der Hand, dessen zwei Hälften sich wieder an einander geschmiegt hatten und der so aussah, als wäre er nie in der Mitte entzwei gefallen.

Nur wenige Schritte trennten Sie von Hagrids Tür. Sie blickte um sich in alle Richtungen. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt begann der Verbotene Wald. Weiße Wolken zogen langsam über sie hinweg und sie spürte die Kälte des Herbstes auf ihrer Haut. Sie stand nun auf dem Podest und klopfte etwas zaghaft an Hagrids Tür. Den Stein hielt sie weiterhin fest umklammert. Sie legte sich gedanklich gerade einige Worte zurecht, wie Sie Hagrid alles erklären wollte, als ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend sie überfiel. Sie fing innerlich an zu beben und zu zittern. Ihr Herz pochte laut als plötzlich alles um sie herum verschwamm, irgendetwas geschah mit ihr, das sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Es fühlte sich unangenehm an und ließ sie vor Angst erzittern. Ihr Körper vibrierte und plötzlich wusste sie, was mit ihr geschah – sie apparierte.

Mit einem Knall landete sie auf ihren Füßen an einem Ort, den sie nicht kannte. Verdammt, es war eine Falle! Panik stieg in ihr auf. Hätte sie ihren Freunden nur alles anvertraut, schoss es ihr in den Kopf. Jetzt war alles zu spät. Sie öffnete die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie befand sich in einem ca. 10m2 großen, kreisrunden Zimmer, das nach oben offen zu sein schien.

Es roch nach Sanddorn und anderen Kräutern und Kerzen brannten an den Wänden. Voldemort war nicht zu sehen, was sie erst einmal als beruhigend einstufte. Dieser Raum verfügte über einiges an Atmosphäre.

Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass die Wände nicht einfach nur aus Holz waren. Sie besaßen Kerben und sahen aus wie Rinde. – Ein Baum, _das_ war es. Sie befand sich im Inneren eines Baumes! Deshalb war auch das Zimmer kreisrund. Zu ihrer Linken erblickte sie ein Sofa in Form eines Halbmondes, rechts von ihr war ein Schreibtisch ebenfalls in dieser Form an die Wand angepasst worden. Davor stand ein dunkelroter Sessel. Jeder freie Platz an der Wand war vollgestopft mit Büchern oder Phiolen mit irgendwelchen Kräuter-Elixieren. Sie näherte sich dem Schreibtisch, als ein Knall sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Schnell zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und brachte sich in Abwehrhaltung. Eine Sekunde später stand Professor Snape vor ihr. Immer noch hob sie ihren Zauberstab drohend in die Höhe.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger."

Er musterte sie kurz und ließ ob ihrer drohenden Haltung seinen Zauberstab demonstrativ auf den Schreibtisch fallen.

„Wenn ich Ihnen etwas hätte antun wollen, hätte ich es im Astronomieturm getan, Miss Granger. Setzen wir uns! Trinken Sie Tee?"

Hermine war völlig perplex angesichts der Normalität, mit der sie Snape ansprach. Sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Welche Unverschämtheit, sie beinahe von oben herab anzusprechen als wäre sie gerade zum Nachsitzen bei ihm im Büro erschienen.

Das Nicht-Antworten schien Snape als „Ja" interpretiert zu haben, jedenfalls zauberte er behände zwei Tassen und eine Kanne Tee auf den kleinen Holztisch neben dem Sofa.

Noch immer stand Hermine wie angewurzelt auf dem Punkt, auf den sie hin appariert war. Appariert? Wie konnte sie überhaupt? Hagrids Hütte befand sich auf dem Hogwartsgelände und dort konnte man gar nicht apparieren, das wusste jeder.

„Wie komme ich hierher? Das geht doch gar nicht – ..." sprach Hermine fast zu sich selbst.

„Direkt vor Hagrids Hütte habe ich den Sperrzauber aufgehoben", erklärte Snape knapp.

„Sie wären meiner Aufforderung auch kaum nachgekommen, wenn ich Sie gebeten hätte, das Hogwartsgelände zu verlassen, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?", stellte er mit fast spürbarer Genugtuung fest.

Hermine senkte ihren Zauberstab. Snape schien zu hundert Prozent das Ekel, das sie jahrelang im Unterricht ertragen hatte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Deshalb suggerierte ihr ihr Verstand, dass sie zumindest abwarten musste, was Snape von ihr wollte.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte eine Handbewegung, sie solle sich doch endlich setzen.

Widerwillig platzierte Hermine sich mit angespannter Haltung auf dem Sofa, während Snape den Sessel heranzog und sich ebenfalls setzte.

Snape trug seine alt bekannte schwarze Robe, seine aalglatten schwarzen Haare fielen ihm störend ins Gesicht. Er schlug die Beine übereinander und faltete seine Hände über sein rechtes Knie. Ohne Umwege blickte er Hermine in die Augen.

„Nun, Sie sind hier, Miss Granger. Mir scheint, ich habe mit ihnen die richtige Person gewählt, als ich Ihnen den Stein habe zukommen lassen."

Hermines Verstand regte sich wieder. Entsetzen stieg in ihr hoch, als sie sich klar machte, dass sie gerade dabei war, mit Dumbledores Mörder eine Tasse Tee zu trinken.

„Sie haben Dumbledore getötet" entfuhr es ihr und keine Sekunde später bereute sie die gryffindorsche Manie, immer direkt sagen zu sagen, was man denkt. Was, wenn sie ihn jetzt provoziert hatte und er überreagierte? Keine Sterbensseele würde sie hier finden, wenn er ihr etwas antun würde. Sie hatte Mühe zu atmen. Ihre rechte Hand griff ihren Zauberstab jetzt wieder fester.

Snape atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich habe ihn getötet, weil er es so wollte und weil ich ihm mein Versprechen gegeben habe, es zu tun" sagte er sachlich und scheinbar emotionslos.

Hermine konnte jedoch aus seinem Blick schließen, dass sich in seinem Inneren etwas gerührt hatte. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen glänzten und schienen matt zugleich. Snape verschränkte die Arme, schloss kurz die Augen, als wolle er seine Gedanken nicht sehen und setzte dann zu einer Erklärung an.

„Miss Granger, ich habe Dumbledores Vertrauen zu keinem Zeitpunkt missbraucht. Ich war immer auf seiner Seite. – Und ich bin es noch. Hören Sie mich an und urteilen Sie dann", schloss er und senkte seinen Blick.

„Vorab möchte ich Ihnen erklären, wo wir uns hier befinden. Dies ist ein magischer Baum inmitten des Verbotenen Waldes. Von außen gleicht er einem Mammutbaum und ist nicht von denen seiner Umgebung zu unterscheiden. Er führt allerdings ein verborgenes Innenleben. Es gibt nur zwei Steine, welche die Reise hierher ermöglichen. Einen davon halten sie gerade in Ihren Händen. Der Baum ist absolut versiegelt und von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Viele unserer Vorfahren haben den Schutz dieses Baumes immer wieder erneuert und verstärkt. Man kann nur mit zwei Steinen hierher und wieder weg apparieren. Außerdem sind die Steine personengebunden. Nur der Besitzer kann einen Nachfolgebesitzer bestimmen. Nach Dumbledores Tod ging der Stein auf mich über und ich habe ihn dann auf sie übertragen.

Wie Sie unschwer an der Einrichtung erkennen können, hat Dumbledore hier lange Zeit sein Lager gehabt. Als der Kampf gegen Voldemort konkret wurde, hat er mir ebenfalls einen Stein überlassen. Hier konnte ich mich nach Todessertreffen erholen und von hier aus bin ich auch meistens dorthin gestartet. Dieser Baum ist wie ein toter Fleck auf einer Landkarte, es gibt ihn eigentlich nicht. Und selbst Voldemort kann mich hier nicht aufspüren."

In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles. Klang es schlüssig, was Snape ihr hier auftischte? Die Atmosphäre, die sie hier vorgefunden hatte erinnerte sie tatsächlich ein wenig an Dumbledores Büro. Die Wissensgier in ihr begann sich zu räkeln und sie unterbrach Snapes Erklärungen.

„Warum wollte Dumbledore, dass sie ihn umbringen? Das kann doch unmöglich ihr Ernst sein."

Snape antwortete mit einer für Hermine erschreckenden Ruhe. Bis gerade eben war Snape unverändert der besserwissende Arrogantissimo gewesen, den sie aus dem Unterricht kannte. Für einen Moment jedoch schien ihm tatsächlich daran gelegen, dass Hermine ihm zuhörte.

„Dumbledores Zeit ging zu Ende. Die Vernichtung des Horkruxes hatte ihn sehr geschwächt. Das Gift, dass er in der Höhle getrunken hatte, trug sein Übriges dazu bei. Außerdem musste ich bei den Todessern endlich Farbe bekennen. Ich gab Narzissa Malfoy einen unbrechbaren Schwur, der besagte, dass ich die Aufgabe übernehmen würde, die Voldemort Draco gegeben hatte, würde dieser die Aufgabe nicht bewältigen können. Für Dumbledore und mich bestand kein Zweifel, dass Draco in seinen Plänen kläglich scheitern würde, deshalb würde ich dessen Auftrag ausführen müssen, um den Schwur nicht zu brechen und dadurch selbst getötet zu werden. Dass Malfoy versagen würde, war von Anfang an abzusehen. Von diesem Tag an war klar, dass entweder Dumbledore oder ich würde sterben müssen.

Snape hielt inne. Ein verzweifeltes Lächeln huschte ihm über die Lippen, als er mit seinen Ausführungen fortfuhr.

„Dann kam dieser alte Mann auf eine großartig verrückte Idee, die Voldemort endlich das Genick brechen sollte. Er wollte seinen eigenen Tod so inszenieren, dass ich dabei als großer Sieger für Voldemort hervor gehen sollte. Dies würde mir einzigartiges Vertrauen auf dessen Seite sichern und ich könnte Voldemort am Ende den entscheidenden Schlag versetzen."

Hermines Augen wurden immer größer als sie diese Geschichte hörte. Das war unglaublicher als alles, was sie sich in ihren verrücktesten Gedanken über Dumbledores Tod zusammen gereimt hatte. Obwohl sie unter Schock stand fühlte sie gleichzeitig eine gewisse Wärme in ihr aufsteigen. Dumbledore war nicht kaltblütig niedergestreckt worden, er hatte es so gewollt.

„Und warum weiß der Orden nichts davon?", fragte Hermine weiter. Snape stand auf, um auf die für ihn so typische Art und Weise hin und her zu gehen, während er sprach. Hermine fühlte sich zurückversetzt in seinen Unterricht.

„Dumbledore und ich waren die einzigen, die Okklumentik genügend beherrschten, dass Voldemort nichts erfahren konnte. Jeder andere Mitwisser hätte den gesamten Plan zerstören können. Insbesondere Potter – Sie wissen ja von seinen Schwächen um Okklumentik. Voldemort bereitet sich gerade auf das Finale vor. Er wiegt sich in Sicherheit, weil er glaubt, alle Fakten durch mich zu kennen. Ich habe ihm mitgeteilt, dass Dumbledore Gaunt's Ring als Horkrux vernichtet hat. Er weiß auch, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Potter die verbleibenden Horkruxe findet. Aber er hofft, den Orden bis dahin so sehr zu schwächen, dass er beim finalen Kampf Potter endgültig niederstrecken kann. Er bereitet jetzt schon alles vor. Er wird alle zusammen mit seinem wichtigsten Horkrux – seiner Schlange Nagini – erwarten.

„Nagini?" fragte Hermine.

„Der letzte Horkrux wird gewiss seine Schlange Nagini sein. Sie ist klein und unscheinbar, aber flink und vor allem menschlich. Voldemort beherrscht ihr Tun, da sie einen Teil seiner Seele in sich birgt. In langen Versuchen, bei denen ich ihm immer wieder assistieren musste, stellte er ein Gift her, das er Nagini eingepflanzt hat. Das Gift wird jeden, der von der Schlange gebissen wird innerhalb einer Stunde bei vollem Bewusstsein qualvoll töten. Alle unverzeihlichen Flüche sind harmlos dagegen. Die Schlange ist so flink, dass sie kaum mit Flüchen erwischt werden kann. Das heißt, wir werden nicht verhindern können, dass die Schlange uns beißt und können uns nur wehren, indem uns das Gift nichts antun kann. Leider war ich nur in Teilen bei der Entwicklung des Giftes zugegen. Ich weiß zwar vom Prinzip her, wie man das Gegengift herstellt, aber ich brauche eine Probe des Giftes, darum werde ich nicht darum herum kommen, es zu beschaffen. Nagini trägt das Gift nun in sich, es gibt keine weiteren Proben davon. Ich sehe nur die Möglichkeit, mich beißen zu lassen. Und jetzt kommen sie ins Spiel, Miss Granger."

Hermine blickte ihn verdutzt an wie ein Kaninchen, dem gleich das Fell über die Ohren gezogen wird.

„Voldemort malt sich alles – wir würden sagen „romantisch" - aus. Nagini beißt alle Angreifer und er wartet seelenruhig ab und sieht zu, wie er siegt. Er will jede Minute genießen, wie wir qualvoll vor ihm dahinsiechen.

Sie, Miss Granger, werden alle Zutaten besorgen, die wir für den Trank brauchen. Schließlich kann ich nicht einfach nach Hogsmeade zum Shoppen gehen oder in Hogwarts meinem alten Kerker einen Besuch abstatten. Ich werde mir eine Probe des Schlangengifts besorgen, indem ich in Gestalt von Remus Lupin bei Voldemort auftauche. Da ich seinen Wolfstrank gebraut habe, verfüge ich auch über einzelne Haare von ihm und konnte bereits einen Vielsafttrank ansetzen.

Ich kann nicht sagen, in welchem Zustand ich nach dieser Aktion sein werde. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass ich sofort nach dem Schlangenbiss hierher zurück apparieren kann. Den Stein werde ich in Reichweite halten. Aber es wird auch noch eine Weile dauern, das Gegengift zu erstellen. Das werden Sie tun, denn es kann gut sein, dass sich mein Zustand rapide verschlechtern wird."

Snape hielt kurz inne, sah Hermine ob ihrem äußerst konzentrierten Blick mit Zufriedenheit an und referierte dann weiter.

„Damit wären wir bei der Hälfte der Aufgabe angelangt. Mit der Impfung erreichen wir, dass das Schlangengift unwirksam wird. Getötet haben wir sie damit jedoch noch lange nicht. Sie ist so flink und wendig, dass sie die meisten Flüche verfehlen werden. Wir müssen sie aber töten, um den Horkrux in ihr zu zerstören."

Hermine blickte Snape fragend an.

„Warum haben Sie mich für den Zaubertrank ausgewählt?"

Sie setzte zu einem Schluck Tee an.

„Weil das nicht irgend_ein_ Trank ist. Ich kenne niemanden außer Voldemort, mir und Ihnen, dem ich zutraue, ihn als Impfstoff perfekt herzustellen. Ich alleine werde es nicht schaffen, weil ich verwundet sein werde."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ergänzte trocken: „Und Voldemort wollte ich nicht wirklich fragen."

Hermine verschluckte sich heftigst an ihrem Tee und hustete.

Sie fühlte, wie die Last der Verantwortung ihre Schultern nach unten zog. Und gleichzeitig quoll Stolz in ihrer Brust als sie sich klar machte, dass sie soeben das wohl größte Kompliment gehört hatte, das Professor Severus Snape je aus seinem Mund entwichen war.

Hermine hatte gebannt zugehört und ihr Gehirn versuchte angestrengt, Snapes Vortrag zu verarbeiten.

„Warum nehmen Sie nicht direkt zum Orden Kontakt auf wegen des Informationsaustausches?", fragte sie.

„Wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, Miss Granger, verfügt Voldemort über Möglichkeiten, an Informationen zu kommen, die den meisten Zauberern niemals begreiflich wären. Die schwarze Magie ist breit und wenn Sie sich an Voldemords Attacken auf Potters Gedankenwelt erinnern, bekommen Sie einen winzigen Einblick in die Abgründe eines Voldemort.

Mit anderen Worten, das letzte, was passieren darf ist, dass Voldemort einen möglichen Informanten ausspionieren kann – und, viel schlimmer, mich damit auch noch in Verbindung bringen könnte. Im Orden fällt mir für diese Aufgabe spontan und selbst nach reiflicher Überlegung niemand ein, der geeignet wäre. Lupin vielleicht, aber aufgrund unseres angespannten Verhältnisses in der Vergangenheit lasse ich von ihm lieber die Finger.

Zurück zu Ihnen, Miss Granger. Das was ich Potter zu Recht nie zugetraut habe in Okklumentik, sehe ich bei Ihnen als – nun, nennen wir es „relativ möglich" an. Wenn Sie dazu bereit sind, Okklumentik von mir zu lernen, werde ich Sie in einem Intensivkurs so tief in die Materie einführen, dass Voldemort in sagen wir vier Wochen nichts mehr gegen Sie ausrichten könnte. Und wenn Sie in diesem neuen Fach nur halb so begabt sind wie im Brauen von Zaubertränken - wovon ich ausgehe - sehe ich keine Grund, warum Sie nicht auch hier zur Expertin werden sollten."

Hermine saß mit offenem Mund da, völlig perplex. Die letzten Sätze waren das Irrealste und Unmöglichste, was ein Professor Snape je von sich gegeben hatte. Das ehemalige Slytherinekel lobte hier gerade eine Gryffindor über den grünen Klee! Allein diese Tatsache ließ in Hermine alle Alarmglocken läuten.

„Professor ich...- ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Jahrelang haben Sie mich behandelt als sei ich Luft und nun stellen Sie mich praktisch zu Dumbledore auf eine Stufe!"

Snape lehnte sich mit Genugtuung zurück.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie eine Beschwerde loswerden möchten, richten Sie sie bitte an den Sprechenden Hut, nicht an mich. Bei Merlin, Sie sind eine Gryffindor! Wie hätte ich je etwas anderes tun können, als Sie wie Luft zu behandeln und damit zu demütigen? Aber auch als Slytherin muss man - hinter verschlossenen Türen versteht sich - einigen Tatsachen ins Auge blicken. Und hier ist es nun einmal so, dass Sie die begabteste Schülerin sind, die Hogwarts – und damit auch ich - je gesehen hat. Falls Sie geglaubt haben, ich hätte das jemals ignoriert, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen."

Hermine verlor angesichts dieser Worte fast das Bewusstsein. Als Snape noch unterrichtete wären diese Worte, die er hier geäußert hatte, das Wünschenswerteste gewesen, dass sie sich hätte vorstellen können. Dazu Privatstunden in Okklumentik und Zaubertränke vom Meister persönlich. Das hätte sie sich niemals zu träumen gewagt. Und auch wenn Snape immer das Ekel in Person gewesen war, so hätte sie sich für die Vertiefung von Fachwissen niemand mehr gewünscht als ihn.

„Und nun klappen Sie Ihre Kinnlade wieder hoch, Miss Granger, ich war es nicht alleine, der Sie für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht hat. Dumbledore und ich haben uns gemeinsam unsere Gedanken gemacht, wie ich Kontakt zum Orden halten könnte. Er war der selben Meinung wie ich."

Snape ging zielstrebig zum Schreibtisch und reichte Hermine eine Rolle mit Pergament. Sie erkannte in Snapes Handschrift eine endlose Liste mit Zutaten für den Zaubertrank.

„In Öl eingelegte Klapperschlangenhaut - geschüttelte Blaulorbeeressenzen - Wo um Himmels Willen soll ich das alles herkriegen?" rief Hermine verzweifelt aus.

„Keine Panik, die Zutaten werden sie alle bei ihrem derzeitigen Lehrer für Zaubertränke oder in einigen unbekannten Gassen in Hogsmeade finden. Die genauen Adressen werde ich Ihnen sicher angeben. Als sie damals mit Potter den Vielsafttrank brauen wollten, hat Sie Ihre Moral auch nicht davon abgehalten, gewaltsam in mein Büro einzudringen, um die notwendigen Zutaten zu beschaffen. Daher denke ich, Sie sind durch ihre Erfahrungen diesbezüglich geradezu prädestiniert für diese Aufgabe. Zu irgend etwas muss es ja gut sein, dass Sie eine Gryffindor sind."

Hermine glaubte den Hauch eines Grinsens am Ende von Snapes Mundwinkel zu erkennen.

„Gehen sie nach dieser Anleitung vor und setzen sie den Trank bereits an mit allem, außer dem Gift. Es genügt, wenn sie eine kleine Karaffe davon herstellen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Ich habe den Vielsafttrank mit Lupins Haar bereits auf Vorrat hergestellt. Voldemort wird gerne sehen, wenn Lupin das erste Opfer von Nagini ist und es wird ihn noch mehr in Sicherheit wiegen, wenn er glaubt, dass der Führer des Ordens tot ist. Sollte ich nicht ansprechbar sein brauen sie den Trank mit Hilfe des Giftes, dass sie von meiner Wunde nehmen selbst weiter."

Ernst und bestimmt sah Snape Hermine in die Augen.

„Sind sie zu all dem hier bereit, Miss Granger?"

Hermine war selten so still gewesen – und Snape hatte selten so viel geredet. Die Seiten schienen sich heute verkehrt zu haben.

„Ich bin bereit, Professor. Aber - sollte ich den Orden nicht besser informieren?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Erst wenn wir das Gegengift haben und kurz vor dem Endkampf stehen. Dann wissen wir auch, ob die Impfung funktioniert. – Selbsttests waren schon immer die beste Methode, so etwas herauszufinden. Außerdem müssen alle Horkruxe zerstört sein und der Endkampf muss kurz bevorstehen. Sie besorgen in den kommenden Wochen die Zutaten und kontaktieren mich, sobald Sie alle zusammen haben."

Snape tippte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Pergament mit dem Rezept und sofort erschien neben jeder Zutat der entsprechende Ort, wo sie erhältlich war.

Sie werden ungefähr 12 Stunden brauchen, den Vortrank herzustellen, sozusagen die Bouillon der Gemüsesuppe. Gehen Sie genau nach dieser Anleitung vor. Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Sie mit dem Brauen anfangen. In dieser Zeit werde ich Nagini einen Besuch abstatten. Ich komme zurück in den Baum. Sie werden mir dann das Gift entnehmen und den Trank zu Ende bringen.

Und nun nehmen sie die Aufzeichnungen und gehen sie. Hinterlassen Sie mir auch eine Nachricht, wenn Sie Probleme haben eine Zutat zu finden, ich begehe nur ungern Selbstmord."

Snape blickte Hermine einen Augenblick lang prüfend an und sah, dass sie den Ernst der Lage erkannt hatte. Sie kam ihm erwachsen vor, seit er sie das letzte Jahr unterrichtet hatte. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass sie zur gegebenen Zeit wieder hier im magischen Baum auftauchen würde, mit dem Vortrank in einer Flasche abgefüllt.

Hermine musterte Snape ebenfalls kurz, bevor sie aufstand. Er war eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet und dieses immense Wissen hatte sie schon immer an ihm fasziniert. Leider waren die Umstände zu betrüblich, um sich gerade jetzt über die Tatsache zu freuen, mit diesem großartigen Zaubertränkemeister zusammen einen Trank brauen zu dürfen, bei dem er sie nicht als zweitklassige Köchin degradieren würde, so wie er es 5 Jahre lang getan hatte.

Hermine nahm den magischen Stein aus ihrer Tasche und bewegte sich zum Mittelpunkt des Baumes, von wo aus sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gelangen konnte. Im selben Augenblick verschwand sie.

Zeit für ein kurzes Feedback? Es geht auch bald weiter, versprochen!

7


	5. Das Slytherin Medaillon

**Kapitel 5 – Das Slytherin-Medaillon**

Der magische Stein lag vor ihr auf dem Bett, während Hermine alle Viere von sich streckte. Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben, was sie eben getan hatte. Sie hatte sich wider alle Regeln der Vernunft, alleine, ohne ihre Freunde einzuweihen mit dem Mörder Dumbledores getroffen. Man konnte ihr höchstens zu Gute halten, dass sie eigentlich nur zu Hagrid wollte, aber ein wirklich gutes Gewissen bescherte ihr das bei weitem nicht.

Doch wie hätte sie ihre Freunde einweihen können? Harry hätte sie in der Luft zerrissen, sobald sie Snapes Name auch nur ausgesprochen hätte. Und mit Ron stand es nicht viel besser.

Absolut zermürbend war der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt ihre Freunde erst Recht nicht in diese Geschichte hinein ziehen konnte. Wenn alles stimmte, was Snape gesagt hatte, dann war es höchst risikoreich, insbesondere Harry reinen Wein einzuschenken. Denn es war zu erwarten, dass Voldemort erneut mentale Attacken auf Harry plante, um mehr über das Vorgehen des Ordens zu erfahren.

Ihre Freunde zu hintergehen widerstrebte Hermine zutiefst. Es gab aber noch einen erheblich prekäreren Punkt zu bedenken. Konnte sie Snape wirklich bedingungslos vertrauen? Zugegeben, er hatte ihr eine gute Geschichte aufgetischt mit dem Schlangengift. Aber was, wenn er die Zutaten für einen ganz anderen Trank brauchte, einen, den er dann gegen den Orden einsetzen würde? Dann wäre sie am Ende seine Komplizin für Voldemort! Ihr schauderte bei diesem Gedanken.

Sie schwankte zwischen Skepsis gegenüber Snapes Ausführung und grenzenloser Begeisterung ob des bevorstehenden Zaubertrankbrauens. Die Wissensgier in ihr behielt für einen Moment die Oberhand. Aber vielleicht war gerade das der Schwachpunkt, den Snape auszunutzen versuchte.

Snape hatte ihr auch nicht erklärt, warum Dumbledore ihm stets vertraut hatte. Gerade das hätte doch sicher dazu beitragen können, dass sie ihm wahrhaftig hätte vertrauen können.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster holte sie aus ihren wirren Gedanken. Eine Taube – Hermine erkannte sie als Lupins treues Federvieh – bat um Einlass und wollte eine Nachricht loswerden.

„_An Harry, Hermine & Ron, wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten bei mir im Büro wegen des Slytherin-Medaillons._

_Grüße_

_Remus"_

Hermine verdrängte ihre Gedanken, packte ihren Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Die Tür stand offen, sie schien jedoch die Erste zu sein, es war niemand zu sehen.

Seit Lupin wieder VgdK unterrichtete, war er der Herr der Kellergemächer. Auch wenn Lupin die Einrichtung mit Kerzen und einigen freundlicheren Bildern an den Wänden versuchte hatte zu erheitern, so erinnerte doch Vieles hier immer noch an Snape. Die Regale standen noch vollgepackt mit Snapes Büchern. Er hatte die Räume ja nie wirklich verlassen. Eigenartigerweise hatte auch Lupin bislang nicht versucht, den Geist Snapes komplett aus den Gemäuern zu verbannen.

Die Schulbänke und Tische waren an die Seiten gestellt worden, nur in der Mitte des Raumes standen ein großer runder Holztisch.

„Hallo Hermine", grüßte Lupin freundlich.

„Ich habe Horace, unseren Experten für schwarzmagische Gegenstände gleich mitgebracht.

Im selben Moment traten auch Harry, Ron und Mad Eye Moody zur Tür herein.

„So, ich denke, wir sind komplett. Alles was der Orden an Experten auf dem Gebiet der Dunklen Künste auffahren kann, steht nun an diesem Tisch", sagte Lupin und legte das Slytherin-Medaillon in die Mitte des Tisches.

Mad Eye Moody wackelte angsteinflößend mit seinem Auge.

„Ich denke, das Ding wird seine wahre Gestalt annehmen, sobald wir es geöffnet haben. Ein einfacher Alohomora ist vermutlich zu wenig. Ich werde nun einen Spruch sagen, der es ermöglicht, zu erfahren, ob der Gegenstand auf weißmagische Sprüche überhaupt reagiert."

Moody fixierte das Medaillon mit seinem Zauberstab und nuschelte einen Spruch. Das Medaillon begann, leicht zu vibrieren, in seinem Innern regte sich etwas.

„Nun gut, immerhin etwas. Voldemort scheint also gewollt zu haben, dass wir mit gewöhnlichen Zaubern an das Ding herangehen", schlussfolgerte er.

„Bei dem Horkrux in der Höhle hat er sicher gestellt, dass es einer alleine nicht geschafft hätte. Vielleicht sollten wir auch einige Dinge gleichzeitig ausprobieren", schlug Harry vor.

„Egal was wir tun, wir müssen auf jeden Fall mit allem rechnen. Es wird höchste Konzentration erfordern. Lassen Sie ihre Zauberstäbe nicht aus den Händen, keiner weiß, was uns hier erwartet", warnte Lupin noch einmal, bevor sie nun die wildesten Versuche machten, das Medaillon zu öffnen. Alle Zauber schlugen fehl. Immer wenn der Alohomora-Zauber involviert war, bewegte sich der Horkrux, aber es reichte nie, um das Medaillon zu öffnen.

Nach einer Stunde stand die Gruppe immer noch um den Tisch. Der anfängliche Elan hatte sich Ratlosigkeit verwandelt.

Hermine blickte noch einmal auf das Medaillon.

„Einen Treppenzauber haben wir noch nicht versucht. Vielleicht wollte Voldemort sicherstellen, dass mindestens eine gewisse Anzahl von Leuten vor Ort ist. Versuchen wir es mit dem „Alohomora. Immerhin hat sich das Medaillon dabei vorhin bewegt.

Ich beginne, dann spricht jeder den Spruch reihum."

Sechs mal war kurz darauf „Alohomora" zu hören. Mit jedem gesagten Spruch schien das Slytherin-Erbstück heftiger zu vibrieren, man konnte sogar sehen, wie das kleine Türchen des Medaillons sich kurz öffnete. Doch dann ebbte die Bewegung wieder ab und nichts geschah.

„Holen Sie noch jemanden. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir kurz davor sind, das Teil aufzukriegen, aber es fehlt noch ein wenig Kraft", sagte Slughorn.

„Ich hole McGonagall", sagte Lupin und war sogleich verschwunden.

„Dann sind wir zu siebt", zählte Ron.

„Voldemort war doch schon immer so krank, alles mit der Zahl Sieben haben zu wollen, oder? Vielleicht bringt uns das wirklich weiter. Wenn McGonagall da ist, sind wir zu siebt."

Kurz später kehrte Lupin mit McGonagall im Schlepptau zurück.

„Guten Tag Ihnen allen. Remus hat mich eben eingeweiht. Ich bin bereit", sagte sie und nahm einen Platz am Tisch ein.

Lupin startete die Zauberspruchtreppe, dann folgte Harry, Ron und die anderen.

Das Medaillon begann erneut, sich zu bewegen, es schepperte, dass man meinen konnte, es würde gleich explodieren.

Mit dem letzten „Alohomora" von Hermine kam das Medaillon in der Tischmitte zu liegen und öffnete sich mit einem lauten Klack.

Die Gruppe blickte gebannt auf das Medaillon. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ohne Vorwarnung stieg das Medaillon in die Luft, als würde es von einer bösen Wolke getragen. Es begann zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller zu vibrieren und sich zu drehen. Man konnte meinen, ein kleiner Tornado befände sich mitten in Lupins Büro und richtete eine herbe Verwüstung an. Lupins Schreibtischunterlagen flogen gerade wild durch die Luft, als der fliegende Horkrux plötzlich begann, sich um Hermine herum zu drehen. Dabei flog ihr Zauberstab sofort in in die andere Ecke des Raumes. Ihre Haare wirbelten durch die Luft und sie konnte sich nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen. Das Medaillon drehte sich um sie und die Luftzüge schienen sich wie Fesseln um sie zu legen. Es wollte von Hermine Besitz ergreifen, ein dunkelgrauer Nebel hüllte sich schwer um sie und bereitete ihr solche körperliche und mentalen Schmerzen, dass sie aus Leibeskräften schrie. Ihre Freunde waren einen Moment lang so erschrocken, dass ihnen der entscheidende Moment gefehlt hatte, um das Medaillon aufzuhalten.

Die Gruppe versuchte sich nun mit diversesten Schutzzaubern. Diese hielten das Medaillon nur kurz auf, nur um sie dann noch stärker um Hermine kreisen zu lassen. Hermine entwich ein letzter Schrei. Weit entfernt bekam sie mit, wie das Medaillon von ihr abließ und sich weiter drehte zu Harry. Dann verstummte sie. Sie sackte in sich zusammen, alles um sie herum wurde schwarz.

Als sie erwachte, erkannte sie Harry, Ron und Lupin über ihr, die sie sorgenvoll betrachteten.

Ein Blick in die Ferne auf die blau gestreiften Vorhänge sagten ihr, dass sie im Krankenflügel gelandet war. Ihr Körper schmerzte höllisch und sie konnte ihre Beine nicht bewegen. Sie war wie gelähmt.

„Harry? Das Medaillon... Ich darf nicht... Ich muss hier weg – der Baum... Lasst mich..." stammelte sie noch nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als gehöre er nicht zu ihr. Die Gedanken rappelten sich aber schon wieder auf und wollten losrennen. Ihr innerer Wille bäumte sich auf und gab ihr Anweisungen. Sie musste zu Snape, sie sollte doch die Zutaten für den Trank besorgen, aber ihr Körper war unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

„Hermine!", flüsterte Lupin.

„Wir tun alles, um Ihnen zu helfen. Sie müssen sich schonen. In ein paar Wochen wird es Ihnen besser gehen...", hörte sie ihn wie durch eine dicke Glasscheibe sagen und Panik stieg in ihr auf. Ein paar Wochen? Das war viel zu lange. Sie musste Snape kontaktieren, aber wie? Sie konnte noch nicht mal einen Finger rühren, Geschweige denn einen Brief schreiben, oder überhaupt einen vernünftigen Satz heraus bringen. Alleine diese wenigen Gedanken strengten sie so sehr an, dass es erneut dunkel wurde um sie herum und sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Als sie erneut erwachte, war sie alleine und es war dunkel. Sie bemerkte, dass sie nun zumindest ihren Kopf etwas anheben konnte. Sofort waren ihre Gedanken bei zwei Dingen. Wie es den anderen wohl ergangen war? Sie suchte das Zimmer nach weiteren Betten ab. Es war niemand hier außer ihr. Hatten sie das Medaillon zerstört, oder war gar jemand noch schwerer verletzt worden als sie?

Ein Geräusch links von ihr riss sie aus den Gedanken. Sie erschrak, irgendjemand schien sich hinter dem Raumteiler zu ihrer Linken zu verbergen.

„Geht es Ihnen besser, Miss Granger?", sagte eine männliche Stimme und Hermine erschrak. Sie hörte einige Schritte und sah im nächtlichen Mondschein ein vertrautes Gesicht. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Remus, was machen Sie denn hier? Es ist doch Nacht, oder?", stammelte Hermine, als ihr klar wurde, dass Lupin wohl schon lange im Zimmer gewesen sein musste.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen? Wie geht es Harry und den anderen?", fragte sie sofort.

„Den anderen geht es gut. Harry hat das Medaillon zerstört. Ich kann nicht genau beurteilen, wie lange Sie geschlafen haben, ich denke einmal etwa eine Woche. Sie werden nun einen Trank einnehmen, der ihre schwarzmagischen Wunden innerlich wie äußerlich in einigen Tagen wieder heilen sollte", erklärte er ruhig.

Hermine fühlte sich sicher doch gleichzeitig kamen ihr Zweifel.

„Welche Art von schwarzmagischen Wunden sind das? Dauert das gewöhnlich nicht mehrere Wochen oder Monate bis die wieder verheilt sind?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Trinken Sie das hier."

Lupin hielt Hermine einen Becher mit einer Flüssigkeit hin. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, welche Farbe er hatte, aber er roch unangenehm modrig. Sie wollte ihren Arm heben, aber sie war zu schwach.

Lupin schien das sofort zu erkennen und flößte ihr den Trank langsam ein, indem er ihren Nacken anhob und das Glas für sie hielt.

Während Hermine trank, merkte sie, dass Lupin einen ungesprochenen Zauber sprach.

„Was tun Sie da, Remus?", fragte sie irritiert.

Lupin zögerte einen Moment, als überlegte er sehr genau, welche Worte er nun äußern wollte.

„Ich denke, ich brauche Sie schneller wieder als erst in einigen Wochen."

Er ließ sie los und stand auf.

Mit einer stoischen Ruhe blickte er sie an.

„Erholen Sie sich gut, Miss Granger."

Hermine setzte gerade zum Reden an, als Lupin bereits an der Zimmertür war und verschwand.

Hermine blickte verwirrt hinter ihm her.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine und fühlte sich als könnte sie Bäume ausreißen, zumindest im Vergleich zum Tag zuvor. Ihre Gliedmaßen gehörten tatsächlich wieder ihr. Sie richtete sich im Bett auf, etwas langsam zwar, aber dennoch gänzlich ohne fremde Hilfe.

Poppy brachte ihr Frühstück und nur wenig später trat Lupin wieder ein.

„Guten morgen, Hermine", sagte er freundlich und blickte sie gleichzeitig verblüfft an.

„Hat Poppy Sie aufgesetzt?"

„Nein, es geht mir schon viel besser. Danke für alles, was Sie für mich getan haben, Remus", sagte Hermine.

„Sie wollen aber nicht behaupten, dass Sie sich bereits wieder bewegen können, oder?", sah er sie fast schockiert an.

Hermine wollte es ihm beweisen und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

„Das ist unfassbar, ich muss sofort zu McGonagall. Wir waren uns alle sicher, dass es Wochen und Monate dauern würde, bis Sie wieder hierzu fähig sein würden. Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Hermine überfiel plötzlich ein undefinierbares Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendetwas hatte heute Nacht nicht gestimmt. Lupin – er hatte sie „Miss Granger" genannt, obwohl Lupin alle Schüler beim Vornamen nannte. Lupin war zu einer Art Vertrauenslehrer geworden in diesen schwierigen Zeiten. Und auch eben hatte er sie doch beim Vornamen genannt, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

Der Geruch - Hermine hatte ihn noch von heute Nacht in der Nase. Herbe Kräuter, es war ein angenehmer Duft gewesen. Nicht dass Lupin eben schlecht gerochen hätte, aber es war anders, eher blumig.

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie sich eins und eins zusammenreimte.


	6. Die Zutaten

Kapitel 6 – Die Zutaten 

Wenige Tage später wurde Hermine entlassen.

Niemand konnte sich erklären, warum ihre schwarzmagischen Wunden derart schnell verheilt waren, mit Ausnahme von Hermine selbst natürlich. Ein Schauer überkam sie, wenn sie daran dachte, was Snape riskiert hatte, um sie schneller heilen zu können. Er hatte es geschafft, in Hogwarts einzudringen! Überhaupt war es ihr nach wie vor ein Rätsel, wie er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie bei der Zerstörung des Horkruxes schwer verletzt worden war. Wenn sie bis dahin auch nur einen Zweifel gehabt hatte, dass sie ihm vertrauen könnte, dann sollte dieser jetzt weggewischt sein. Aber Hermines Verstand meldete sich sofort wieder und stellte weitere Überlegungen an. Was, wenn Snape sie einfach _brauchte_ für einen Trank. Dieser Trank musste nach wie vor nicht der Impftrank sein. Es half nichts, sie musste definitiv heraus finden, warum Dumbledore Snape über all die Jahre hinweg vertraut hatte. Das war der einzige Weg zu erfahren, ob Snape loyal war oder nicht.

Hermine verbrachte die letzten Wochen jede freie Minute damit, Zutaten für den Impftrank zu besorgen. _Besorgen_ war dabei nur teilweise das richtige Wort, _Klauen_ traf die Sache schon eher. Sie konnte die Zutatenliste mit rund 200 Kräutern, Extrakten, Tier- und Pflanzenteilen inzwischen auswendig von oben bis herunterbeten. In jeder Zaubertrank- und Kräuterkunde-Stunde schweifte Hermine zusehends vom Unterrichtsstoff ab und hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen: Sie wollte weitere Zutaten für den Trank besorgen.

Heute stand eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke an. Es sollte ein Gegengift für Fliegenpilze hergestellt werden. Da das Grundschema des Gegengiftes übereinstimmte mit dem des Impftrankes, hatte Hermine eine einmalige Gelegenheit, gleich Dutzende von passenden Zutaten zu entwenden.

Selten war Hermine so unkonzentriert bei der Sache gewesen. Dies war wohl das erste Mal, dass sie dem Unterricht nicht folgen konnte. Ihr Zaubertrank war eine Katastrophe, weil sie jede zweite Zutat heimlich in Tütchen abpackte und in ihre Tasche steckte. Selbst den sichelförmigen Rührer ließ sie aus dem Klassenzimmer mitgehen.

Harry und Ron blickten etwas verwirrt zu ihr herüber, als Mad Eye Moodey Hermines Trank ob seiner falschen Farbe völlig auseinander nahm.

Aber egal, sie hatte die letzten Zutaten besorgt, die sie innerhalb der Gemäuer Hogwarts ergattern konnte und konnte nicht schnell genug das Klassenzimmer in Richtung Gryffindor Schlafräume verlassen.

Im Zimmer angekommen schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie die frisch erbeuteten Zutaten zu den anderen auf ihren Schreibtisch legte. Ihr aalglatter und 100ig korrekter ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor hatte sie dazu gebracht, mehrere Dutzend Zutaten zu stehlen und sie war seiner Aufforderung auch noch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gefolgt. Dieser Mann hatte so viel Einfluss auf ihr Verhalten, dass es ihr Angst machte. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob das auf die Dauer ein gutes Ende für sie nehmen würde. Jedenfalls war sie an diesem Tag mehr Slytherin als jemals zuvor.

Von ihrer Zutatenliste fehlten Hermine immer noch etwa 30 Pflanzen, Kräuter und Kleintiere. Flubberwürmer fehlten noch, ebenso wie die eingelegte Schlangenhaut. Laut Snape sollte sie diese Dinge aber alle problemlos in Hogsmead kaufen können. Und endlich stand auch wieder ein offizieller Besuch der Hogwartsschüler in Hogsmead an.

Harry hatte inzwischen erfahren, dass Mundungus im Tropfenden Kessel gesichtet worden war. Mundungus´ Scham darüber, dass er Harrys Erbstücke aus dem Blackhaus entwendet hatte, schien die Zeit gemildert zu haben, jedenfalls hatte er den Orden wissen lassen, dass er beim nächsten Treffen wieder zur Verfügung stehen würde.

Der erste Schnee des Jahres fiel und verwandelte Hogwarts in ein weißes Märchenschloss. Man hätte glauben können, dass nichts Böses dieser zauberhaften Kulisse etwas anhaben könnte. Die friedliche Winterstimmung übertrug sich auch auf Schüler und Lehrer. Der weihnachtliche Ausflug nach Hogsmead stand für morgen an und Ron, Hermine und Harry freuten sich wie alle anderen darauf, endlich wieder einmal gelassen bummeln gehen zu können.

„Endlich können wir wieder einmal bei Fred und George vorbeischauen und uns mit knallenden Schokofröschen eindecken", sagte Ron begeistert.

„Du vergisst, dass wir unserem Freund Mundungus noch einen Besuch abstatten müssen", gab Harry ernst zu bedenken.

In Hogsmead herrschte reges Treiben. Noch im September hatten sich die meisten nicht hierher getraut. Eigentlich hatten sie sich nirgendwo hingetraut. Doch die Zeit schien die Wunden zu heilen und die Leute gewannen wieder an Sicherheit im Alltag, oder man versuchte sich die Sicherheit zumindest einzureden.

„Also auf, nichts wie hin zum Tropfenden Kessel", sagte Harry erwartungsfreudig.

Kurz später befanden sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel und fragten nach Mundungus. Sie hatten Glück, er schien da zu sein.

Angespannt klopften sie an die Tür von Nummer 14.

„Herein", murrte es von drinnen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Fletcher. Wir haben gehört, Sie sind im Besitz einiger Dinge, die mir gehören", ging Harry sofort zum Angriff über.

„Hören Sie, es tut mir Leid, wegen den Gegenständen. Ich brauchte dringend Geld. Aber ich habe sie nicht mehr, also gehen Sie."

„An wen haben Sie sie verkauft?", fragte Ron.

„Das Amulett hat ein Straßenhändler genommen. Das Geschirr hat Tom mir abgekauft, der steht auf solchen Quatsch."

„Sie meinen Tom, hier vom Tropfenden Kessel?"

„Ja, den meine ich, verschwinden Sie, ich möchte meinen Mittagsschlaf halten", sagte er ohne Funken eines schlechten Gewissens.

Schneller als erwartet konnten Sie das mufflige Zimmer verlassen und gingen hinab in die Bar. Tom der Wirt stand hinter der Theke und polierte auf magische Weise alle Gläser.

„Guten Tag, Tom, können wir Sie einen Augenblick sprechen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, was gibt´s denn?", entgegnete er.

„Ich habe kürzlich ein Haus geerbt, das einige Antiquitäten aus altem Familienbesitz enthielt. Leider ist ein gewisser Mundungus Fletcher in mein Haus eingedrungen und hat mehrere Gegenstände entwendet. Unter anderem auch eine goldene Tasse. Er behauptet, er hätte sie Ihnen verkauft. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen hätten, würde ich die Tasse gerne wieder von Ihnen zurückkaufen."

„Der alte Teufel hat sie gestohlen? Na, dass passt wieder mal zu ihm. Er sagte, seine Tante hätte sie ihm geschenkt und er könne nichts damit anfangen. Wartet mal, ich hole sie", sagte der Wirt überraschenderweise recht freundlich.

Einige Minuten später kam er zurück mit mehreren einzelnen Geschirrteilen, eine geschwungene Goldkanne, vier passende Becher und eine goldglänzenden Tasse in der Hand.

„Hier, das ist alles. Nehmt es. Das Geld werde ich mir von Mundungus zurückholen. Wenn nicht, kann er sich ab sofort eine neue Bleibe suchen", sagte der Wirt schroff.

Hermine, Harry und Ron konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie den Hufflepuffbecher in ihren Händen hielten.

Fassungslos verließ das Trio das Gasthaus.

Harry packte die Tasse vorsichtig in seine Tasche.

„Lasst uns in die _Drei Besen _gehen, Lupin ist bestimmt dort und genehmigt sich ein Butterbier. Dann können wir ihm gleich die Nachricht des Tages mitteilen!", sagte Harry.

„Seid mir nicht böse, ich werde jetzt noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen. Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn ich das alleine tue, ich würde euch doch nur nerven mit meiner Einkaufsliste. Treffen wir uns in einer Stunde in den Drei Besen?", fragte Hermine.

„Klar, komm, Harry, wir gehen sowieso auch noch zum Quiddich-Shop und sehen, was es Neues gibt", sagte Ron und schon waren die beiden in der sich drängenden Menschenmenge verschwunden.

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als Harry und Ron verschwanden.

Eine Stunde erwies sich als sehr ehrgeiziges Ziel für ihre immens lange Einkaufsliste. Ihre Familie würde dieses Jahr wohl überhaupt keine Geschenke erhalten. Sie konnte unmöglich noch mehr mit sich herum schleppen, es war auffällig genug, dass sie wild eingekauft hatte. Die Tasche mit präparierter Eichenrinde zog schwer an ihrem linken Handgelenk. Sie machte drei Kreuze als sie auch die letzte Zutat, eine eingelegte Schlangenhaut in einem mehr als zwielichtigen Geschäft in der Gasse der schwarzmagischen Geschäfte erstanden hatte.

Ein Teil von ihr fühlte sich wie ein Verbrecher, der verbotene Zutaten für den Bau einer Bombe besorgte, von der er nicht einmal wusste, ob die Bombe nun für oder gegen ihn verwendet werden würde. Andererseits hatte Snape ihren Zaubertrankehrgeiz so sehr geweckt, dass sie beinahe über Leichen gegangen wäre, um die Zutaten zu beschaffen. Erneut staunte sie über sich selbst und ihre charakterliche Fehlentwicklungen in den letzten Wochen.

Eine gute Stunde später traf Hermine völlig geschafft in den Drei Besen ein. Harry, Ron und Lupin erwarteten sie bereits.

„He, Mine, was ist heute für ein Tag, du bist 14 Minuten zu spät? Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

„Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen ist einfach nur anstrengend, tut mir Leid", entgegnete Hermine.

„Wie ich höre, war der Hogsmead-Ausflug auch ohne Geschenke bereits ein unbeschreiblicher Erfolg", sagte Lupin respektvoll.

„Ich würde sagen, beim nächsten Orden-Treffen werden wir uns die Goldtasse vorknöpfen. Und dieses Mal sind wir hoffentlich besser vorbereitet, Hermine".

Wenig später fiel Hermine mit ihren vollen Taschen auf ihr Bett und war mit der Welt am Ende. Trotzdem überfiel sie eine große Zufriedenheit. Sie hatte heute die letzten Zutaten für den Impftrank besorgt, es konnte losgehen.

Auch wenn sie erledigt war zögerte sie keine Minute und befahl ihrer Taube sofort, eine Nachricht im Magischen Baum abzugeben und Snape mitzuteilen, dass es losgehen konnte.

4


	7. Der Impftrank

Kapitel 7 – Der Impftrank 

Frühmorgens noch zur Dämmerung flatterte ein schwarzer Rabe an Hermines Fenster und klopfte. Wie in Trance öffnete Hermine und nahm dem Vogel die Nachricht ab.

_Miss Granger, _

_brauen Sie den Trank, wir sehen uns übermorgen früh um 7 Uhr im Magischen Baum. Seien Sie pünktlich!_

_S. Snape_

Hermine schüttelte schlaftrunken den Kopf. Als wäre sie jemals zu spät gekommen. Snape würde sich wohl nie ändern. Na ja, wenn sie es sich genau überlegte war sie erst gestern zu spät gekommen in _Die_ _Drei Besen_ zu Harry, Ron und Lupin. Wie tief konnte sie eigentlich noch sinken? Sie klaute, vernachlässigte die Schule, kam zu spät und belog ihre Freunde. Das schlechte Gewissen in diesem Augenblick erdrückte sie förmlich und wandelte sich dann in schwere Müdigkeit um. Sie fiel noch einmal in ihr Bett und schlief weitere vier Stunden, bis sie von alleine und endlich ausgeschlafen wieder aufwachte.

Das schlechte Gewissen war dem Ehrgeiz gewichen, den Vortrank für Snape perfekt herzustellen. Fein säuberlich legte Sie alle Zutaten, die sie für den Trank benötigte auf Bett und Schreibtisch und fixierte die Brauanleitung am Fenster, um sie jederzeit im Blick zu haben. Ihre Türe versiegelte sie magisch und befohl einen Schutzzauber gegen Lärm und Gerüche, die somit nicht aus ihrem Zimmer entweichen konnten.

Völlig erholt und höchst konzentriert machte sie sich ans Werk. Sie war in ihrem Element, sobald sie den ersten Löffel umrührte. Zaubertränke hatten sie schon immer in besonderem Maße fasziniert. Jetzt konnte sie Snape zum aller ersten Mal zeigen, dass Sie in diesem Fach schon immer fähig gewesen war. Gut, er hatte dies zwar bereits eingeräumt, aber seit diesem Geständnis hatte sie ihr Wissen nicht mehr praktisch beweisen können und sie ging förmlich auf in dieser äußerst anspruchsvollen Aufgabe.

Jede Pause, die das Rezept ihr ließ nutzte sie, um sich akribisch die nächsten Schritte zu verinnerlichen und auch ja keinen Fehler beim Umrühren in die richtige Richtung oder beim Zubereiten der Zutaten zu machen.

Sie zählte gerade 11 kleine Karottenknollen ab, die sie geviertelt dem Trank beizufügen hatte.

Die Hogwarts-Uhr schlug einmal, es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hermine den Rührer ein letztes Mal durch die nun träge Masse zog und die violette, sämige Flüssigkeit zufrieden betrachtete. Sie hatte es geschafft, die erste Etappe war genommen.

Voller Spannung und Erwartung auf den kommenden Tag legte sie sich ins Bett und befahl ihrer Eule, sie um 6.00 Uhr zu wecken.

Hermines Schlaf war unruhig. Sie wachte mehrmals auf und hatte Angst, zu verschlafen. Um 5.30 erwachte sie erneut. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und erklärte die Nacht für beendet. Es ging ihr zu viel durch den Kopf. Was, wenn Snape das Gift von Nagini nicht besorgen konnte. Oder noch schlimmer, wenn Voldemort den falschen Lupin enttarnte – oder ihn sogar tötete? Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Auch unter der Dusche ließen sie diese Gedanken nicht los und ein befremdliches Gefühl ergriff sie, als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie sich längst nicht nur Sorgen machte um das Ordensmitglied Snape sondern um den Menschen Severus Snape.

Sollte sie wirklich erst um 7 Uhr aufbrechen? Hermine stieg aus der Dusche, zog sich an und aß en belegtes Brot, das sie sich am Abend zuvor aus dem Esssaal mitgenommen hatte.

Es war erst 6 Uhr.

Ohne lange zu zögern nahm sie den Stein in ihre Tasche und verstaute den Zaubertrank unter ihrem Umhang. Behutsam schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Freie. Die Fette Dame grunzte, als ihr das Passwort entgegen gerufen wurde.

„Muss das sein, so früh am Morgen..."

Hermine eilte die Treppe hinunter, als ihr plötzlich Professor McGonagall den Weg versperrte.

„Wohin des Weges, Miss Granger – Frühstück gibt es erst ab 7.30 Uhr, wie Sie sicherlich nach fast sieben Jahren Hogwarts wissen."

Hermines Wangen röteten sich für einige Sekunden. Sie fühlte sich ertappt, gewann aber schnell wieder an Fassung.

„Ich –", sie machte eine Pause, „ich muss dringend noch in die Bibliothek wegen eines Aufsatzes, bei dem ich mir in einem Punkt noch nicht ganz sicher bin. Ich möchte das noch vor dem Frühstück erledigen."

McGonagalls Gesichtszüge glätteten sich.

„Wenn nur alle Schüler so wären wie Sie, Miss Granger!", lächelte McGonagall sie freundlich an und ließ sie vorbeiziehen.

Hermine spähte zur Haupttüre hinaus. Die Luft schien rein zu sein. Mit zügigen Schritten bewegte sie sich über das Feld. Der Stein in ihrer Hand schien zu brennen. Er war fast unerträglich heiß geworden und sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum. Es machte sich in ihr nur das Gefühl breit, dass es sicher nichts Gutes bedeuten würde.

Sie ging dieses Mal nicht zu Hagrids Hütte, weil sie befürchtete, er würde sie bemerken. Zielstrebig überquerte sie auf dem freien Feld die Grenze des Hogwartsgeländes. Den Stein umklammernd befand sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder im Magischen Baum.

Ein Rundumblick verriet ihr, dass Snape nicht anwesend war.

„Professor?", fragte sie.

Hermine sah auf dem Schreibtisch bereits einen kleinen Kessel stehen. Alles war frei geräumt, damit Hermine die Vorbereitungen für den zweiten Teil des Trankes treffen konnte.

Vor dem Kessel entdeckte Hermine eine Notiz. Sie erkannte Snapes Schrift. Die Zeilen schienen hektisch dahin gekritzelt worden zu sein.

Ich muss die Nacht über zu Voldemort. Bin um 7 Uhr zurück.

SS.

6.10 Uhr. Hermine war beunruhigt. Hoffentlich war es Snape möglich, seinen Plan durchzuziehen. Offensichtlich musste er ja ungeplant etwas für Voldemort tun. Ungeduldig ging sie im Baum umher und betrachtete die Dutzenden Phiolen und Reagenzgläser, die fein säuberlich in den Regalen aufgestellt waren. Dazu die unzähligen Bücher, die mit der selben Präzision alphabetisch aneinander gereiht waren.

6.20 Uhr, ein PLOPP riss sie aus den Gedanken.

Plötzlich lag Lupin vor Schmerzen schreiend vor ihr in der Mitte des Raumes.

Er wälzte sich stöhnend hin und her. Die totale Panik ergriff Hermine.

„Professor Snape – sind Sie das, sind sie ok?"

Welch bescheuerte Frage, dachte sie, ich sehe doch, wie es ihm geht. Das schien alles gar nicht nach Plan verlaufen zu sein. Snape hatte auch äußerliche Verletzungen und blutete aus unzähligen Wunden im Gesicht und auch sein Umhang war blutgetränkt.

„Brauen Sie den Trank, es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit", keuchte er mit schmerzverzerrter Miene.

Hermine sprang eine aufgeklaffte riesige Wunde ins Auge, die beinahe Snapes gesamten linken Oberschenkel umfasste. Man konnte das pulsierende Blut sehen und eine Schicht mit einer dicken weißen Flüssigkeit, die regelrecht versuchte, das Blut zu verdrängen.

Hektisch sah sich Hermine um und erspähte sogleich eine Pipette, die auf dem Schreibtisch bereit lag. Sie führte sie an die Wunde heran und versuchte möglichst viel der glitschigen weißen Flüssigkeit aufzuziehen. Snape ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und biss sich so feste auf die Zähne, dass Hermine meinte, ein Knirschen zu hören.

„Geschafft, das haben wir gleich. Bleiben Sie ruhig, Professor."

Flink öffnete sie die Flasche mit dem vorbereiteten Trank, gab den Inhalt und das Gift in den kleinen Kessel auf dem Tisch und zündete die Flamme an.

Snape krümmte sich weiterhin vor Schmerzen und Hermine kam jede Rührbewegung vor wie in Zeitlupe. Es ging alles viel zu langsam. Nach weiteren hochkonzentrierten Löffelbewegungen und einigen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn später war es endlich soweit, der Trank verfärbte sich helllila.

Sie nahm einen Zinnbecher vom Schreibtisch und füllte ihn. Snapes Körper zitterte inzwischen von oben bis unten. Hermine eilte zu ihm hinüber, hielt mit der rechten Hand seinen Nacken fest und flößte ihm Schluck für Schluck die Medizin ein. Genau in diesem Moment verwandelte sich Lupin wieder in Snape.

Mehrere Male zuckte Snape krampfartig zusammen, als wehrte sich das Gift in seinem Körper mit allen Kräften, besiegt zu werden.

Hermine zauberte ein Tuch herbei und tränkte es mit dem Gebräu. Vorsichtig legte sie es auf die Wunde. Snape erfuhr weitere Stöße und wälzte sich schweißgebadet von einer Seite auf die andere Seite, bis er schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Professor – nein! Bleiben Sie hier!", schrie Hermine entsetzt.

Doch dann fiel ihr eine Unterrichtsstunde ein, in der Snape mit ihnen Gegengifte unter anderem von Schlangen besprochen hatte. Er hatte damals erklärt, dass eine Ohnmacht nach Verabreichung des Gegengiftes meist bedeutete, dass das Gift nicht mehr fähig war, den Körper zum Zittern zu bringen und deshalb die größte Gefahr gebannt wäre.

Bei Merlin, noch nie hatte Hermine mehr gehofft, dass Snapes arrogante Wissensausführungen der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Sie hob das Tuch, das sie auf die Wunde gelegt hatte, vorsichtig hoch. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war die ekelerregende weiße Flüssigkeit kaum noch sichtbar, das Blut hatte sich bereits zu einem Grind verfestigt und auch die Fläche der Wunde hatte sich halbiert. Snape atmete langsam und gleichmäßig, seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt.

Hermines Puls verlangsamte sich etwas. Mit einem Bewegezauber schaffte sie es, Snape vom Boden auf das Sofa zu befördern.

Sie setzte sich an den Rand des Sofas und schwang weiter den Zauberstab, um all die restlichen blutenden Wunden zu verarzten, die er sich zugezogen hatte.

Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf Snapes linken Unterarm. Sie betrachtete seine furchigen Gesichtszüge. Jede einzelne Furche schien eine lange Geschichte erzählen zu können. Es war zu vermuten, dass nicht viele davon erheiternd waren. Trotzdem sah er friedlich aus. Hermine sagte murmelte vor sich hin.

„Ihre Schüler wären begeistert gewesen, Sie einmal so entspannt vor sich zu sehen."

„Schlimm genug, dass _Sie_ mich so sehen", knurrte ihr eine gequälte tiefe Stimme entgegen. Hermine zuckte zusammen, sah aber, wie Snape ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und die Augen öffnete. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand von seinem Unterarm und rückte ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er sich etwas aufrichten konnte. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln lag auch auf ihren Lippen.

„Das Gegengift wirkt hervorragend", stellte Snape zwar schwach, aber bestimmt fest, als er sein Bein dort betrachtete, wo sich vor kurzem noch eine aufgeklaffte Wunde befunden hatte. „Vermutlich wurde solch ein Trank noch nie mit derartiger Präzision hergestellt wie gestern Abend", warf er sarkastisch ein und blickte sie schräg an.

„Was ist los mit Ihnen, Professor? Sie bringen mich innerhalb von wenigen Minuten bereits das zweite Mal zum Schmunzeln. Hat das Gift vielleicht doch seine Spuren hinterlassen?"

„Wären Sie nicht so unverschämt unpünktlich zu früh hier erschienen, hätte ich wohl nie wieder die Chance, ihnen als Kotzbrocken vor die Füße zu treten! Und das hätte ich doch sehr bedauert!"

„Ich denke, ich habe mich lediglich revanchiert. Wie haben Sie eigentlich herausgefunden, dass ich durch das Slytherinamulett verletzt worden bin?" fragte Hermine.

„Es war der Stein. Wenn einer der Steinbesitzer in Gefahr ist, verändert sich der andere. Er beginnt, sich zu bewegen und in verschiedenen Farben zu leuchten. Daraufhin habe ich mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht. Der Trank, den ich Ihnen verabreicht habe ist Teil eines Verstärkungstrankes. Leider funktioniert er noch nicht auf allen Gebieten, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Aber in Ihrem Fall hat er gute Dienste erwiesen", erwiderte Snape.

„Danke", sagte Hermine. „Und was ist heute Nacht passiert, Professor?"

„Voldemort wollte eine Aktion gegen Muggel starten. Und jetzt muss ich auch gleich wieder zu ihm. Deshalb musste ich den ganzen Plan um eine gute Stunde vorziehen. In Gestalt von Lupin hat er mich bei Nagini ertappt, gefoltert und dann von Nagini beißen lassen. Er hatte diesen selbstgefälligen Blick in den Augen und wollte Lupins Ableben genießen. Das einzige, was er nicht erwartet hat, war, dass ich ihm vor den Augen weg appariere. Ich hätte zu gerne sein Gesicht gesehen."

Snapes Körperhaltung hatte sich nun ebenfalls „erholt". Er stand auf, sortierte seine Knochen, die immer noch höllisch weh taten und holte sich vom Regal eine kleine Phiole mit einem gelben Trank. Er leerte es in einem Zug und binnen Sekunden fühlte er sich wesentlich besser. Er wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, verschränkte die Arme und sah auf sie herab.

„Voldemort wird in absehbarer Zeit alle Todesser und Dementoren um sich versammeln. Ich denke ab dann werde ich an ihn gebunden sein und nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen können, bis die Schlacht geschlagen ist. Gehen Sie nun, Miss Granger, bevor man Sie in Hogwarts vermisst."

Hermine schluckte. Die ganze Grausamkeit der Situation, in der sich Snape befand schien sich über ihr auszubreiten. Egal was auch passierte, es war äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass Snape die Schlacht unbeschadet überstehen würde. Früher oder später würde er sich im Kampf gegen Voldemort stellen. Selbst wenn er dabei als Sieger hervorgehen sollte – er würde immer Dumbledores Mörder bleiben.

Sie stand auf und blickte in seine dunkelbraunen Augen, die noch nie zuvor so viel Wärme ausgestrahlt hatten und ihrem Blick nicht im Mindesten auswichen.

„Kann ich sonst noch irgend etwas für Sie tun, Sir?", fragte Hermine leise. Man konnte ihrer Stimme eindeutig entnehmen, dass ihr Snapes ausweglose Situation sehr wohl bewusst war.

„Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Die einzigen beiden Menschen, die mein Leben für lebenswert hielten, habe ich getötet. Ich habe seit 19 Jahren nur ein Ziel vor Augen, - den Untergang von Voldemort zu erleben. Und zumindest dafür scheinen die Aussichten nicht ganz schlecht zu sein."

Hermine verspürte einen dicken Kloß in ihrer Kehle.

„Wen haben Sie noch getötet?"

„Es spielt keine Rolle. Bitte Miss Granger, gehen Sie jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts! Kommen Sie am ersten Tag der Weihnachstferien um 20 Uhr wieder hierher und wir werden mit Okklumentik beginnen."

Er nahm sie wieder beim Arm, drückte ihr den Zaubertrank und den Stein in die Hände und führte sie zum Apparierpunkt. Hermine wurde durch seinen festen Griff am Arm elektrisiert.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und Snape blieb einige Sekunden an Hermines rehbraunen Augen hängen.

„Es sind drei", flüsterte sie.

Snape sah sie verwirrt an.

„Drei was?"

„Drei Menschen, die ihr Leben für lebenswert halten."

Dann apparierte sie.

5


	8. Fast die Wahrheit

**Kapitel 8 – Fast die Wahrheit**

„Severus, hättest du die Güte, mich zu unterrichten, warum du in letzter Zeit immer häufiger unauffindbar bist und auch heute später als alle anderen Todesser hier ankommst?", fragte eine eiskalte, gefühllose Stimme.

Snape hatte nur einige Sekunden, um sich für eine Antwort zu entscheiden.

„Ich musste ein Schlammblut auf eine falsche Fährte locken", erwiderte er trocken.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Snape kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut und rechnete nicht mit einem freundlichen Verlauf dieses Gespräches.

Sie befanden sich auf einer Waldlichtung und etwa zwei Dutzend Todesser standen im Kreis um Voldemort versammelt. Sie trugen alle ihre Todessermasken.

„Zieh deine Maske herunter, ich will dich sehen, wenn ich dich etwas frage! Sag mir, wer war es?", fragte Voldemort schneidend.

Snape folgte sofort dem Befehl und legte seine Maske auf den Boden.

„Sie dürfte dir sehr bekannt sein. Potters Freundin, Hermine Granger."

„Wie kommst du darauf, im Alleingang gegen sie vorzugehen und verrate mir auf der Stelle, was dich dazu bewegt hat, mich nicht einzuweihen! Crucius!".

Mit versteinerter Mine sah Voldemort zu, wie Snape vor ihm zusammen sackte und sich schmerzvoll unter dem ausgesprochenen Fluch wand.

„Antworte!", brüllte Voldemort und nahm gleichzeitig den Fluch wieder von Snape.

Die Todesser beobachteten die Szene furchtvoll.

Snapes Körper war schwer wie Blei und schmerzte bis in jede Faser. Dennoch schaffte er es, sich aufzurichten. Er wich Voldemorts Blick nicht im Geringsten aus. Seine Stimme ließ ihn nicht im Stich, als er sachlich und bestimmt antwortete.

„Ich habe sie in eine Falle gelockt. Wie du weißt, arbeite ich seit Jahren an einem Verstärkungszauber. Ich bin kurz davor, ihn fertig zu stellen. Ich wollte dich nicht damit behelligen, ehe ich den Zauber so weit entwickelt habe, dass du ihn im Kampf gegen den Orden verwenden kannst.

Ich hatte noch einige sehr seltene Zutaten im Kerker von Hogwarts deponiert. Das letzte Schuljahr ging für mich dort etwas abrupt zu Ende und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, an die Zutaten zu kommen. Granger stand unter dem Imperius und hat mir die Zutaten heute Morgen vorbei gebracht."

„Ich will mehr wissen über Granger. Wenn es dir gelungen ist, sie zu kontaktieren, wirst du es wieder tun können. Es wird Zeit, sie dazu zu bringen, uns Potter auszuliefern. Komm mit mir. Ihr anderen verschwindet, bis ich euch wieder rufe", befahl Voldemort und augenblicklich war Snape alleine mit dem Herrscher der dunklen Macht.

Hermine betrat den Speisesaal, wo bereits das Mittagessen aufgetischt war. Ihr Geist konnte den Gedanken an Essen nicht ertragen, aber ihr Magen rebellierte. Immerhin hatte sie heute noch so gut wie nichts gegessen.

Harry und Ron waren bereits am Tisch und hatten die Teller vollgefüllt.

„Wo warst du denn heute morgen, Hermine? Professor McGonagall hat uns gelöchert ohne Ende", sage Ron.

„Ich habe einige Nachforschungen über Nagini, Voldemorts Schlange, angestellt. Ich denke, Dumbledore lag richtig, als er dir, Harry, sagte, dass er sie für einen Horkrux hält", flüsterte sie den beiden Jungs entgegen.

„Dafür hast du den Unterricht geschwänzt?", fragte Ron und sah Hermine an, als habe sie eine seltsam ansteckende Krankheit.

„Voldemort bereitet sich auf den letzten Schlag vor. Er vermutet sicher, dass seine Horkruxe nicht ewig überstehen werden. Deshalb konzentriert er sich nun auf die Schlange."

„Woher weißt du das, Hermine?" fragte Ron und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, wo die Schlange untergebracht ist. Bitte vertraut mir, mehr kann ich euch im Moment leider nicht sagen."

„Schön, dass du deine Gedanken trotzdem mit uns teilst", blaffte Ron beleidigt zurück.

„Wie um alles in der Welt bist du an diese Informationen gekommen, Hermine? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du das in der Bibliothek gefunden hast, oder?"

Harry starrte sie an.

„Das tut im Moment nichts zur Sache, ich denke, auf dem nächsten Treffen des Ordens werde ich mehr sagen können. Bitte, bitte vertraut mir! Es fällt mir auch so schon schwer genug, euch nichts zu sagen, aber es ist zu gefährlich", sagte Hermine.

Sie war froh, endlich ein kleines Bisschen ihres gefährlichen Wissens an die beiden Jungs weiter geben zu können. Es war zwar mit Snape nicht so abgesprochen, aber sie hatte ja nicht viel mehr Preis gegeben, als Dumbledore Harry ohnehin schon verraten hatte.

Eine Last schien von Hermine abzufallen, als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht und die Türe geschlossen hatte.

Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, blickte aus dem Fenster und versuchte nachzudenken. Ewig konnte sie Harry, Ron und den Orden nicht belügen. Der Endkampf schien nicht mehr weit zu sein und es wurde allmählich Zeit für Wahrheiten.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Wen hatte Snape noch getötet? Er hatte zugegeben, eine weitere, ihm nahe stehende Person umgebracht zu haben. Nicht viele Menschen kamen dafür in Frage. Außer Dumbledore war ihr niemand bekannt, dem Snape nahe stand.

Mit diesen Gedanken nahm Hermine ihre Feder in die Hand und versuchte, Ihren Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu Ende zu bringen. Selten waren ihr die Worte so zögerlich von der Feder gegangen. Sie schweifte ständig ab und sah das vor sich, was sie im Magischen Baum erlebt hatte. Privatunterricht vom Meister der Zaubertränke persönlich - es war einfach zu verrückt.

Wie jede Woche hatten sie heute Nachmittag Extra-Unterricht bei Madeye Moody. Er hatte sich bereit erklärt, allen Siebtklässlern Dinge beizubringen, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort von Nutzen sein konnten. Es ging darum, Voldemort als Gegner kennen zu lernen, mit all seinen Schwächen und Stärken. Es war eine Art potenzierte Verteidigung gegen die Schwärzesten aller Künste und an grausamen Praxisbeispielen fehlte es nicht, denn Voldemort war täglich in den Schlagzeilen mit Morden und anderen Gräueltaten.

„Heute möchte ich Sie genauer einweisen in die Thematik von Zaubersprüchen, die ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt werden. Sie werden sich alle noch an ihren Tag in der Winkelgasse erinnern, als Sie sich einen Zauberstab aussuchen durften. Einen Zauberstab, der exakt auf Ihre Bedürfnisse abgestimmt war. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an waren Sie vermutlich fähig, zu zaubern. Ich frage Sie nun, sind Sie seit damals jemals dazu gekommen – freiwillig oder unfreiwillig – ohne Ihren Zauberstab zu zaubern? Sollten Sie es versucht haben, so werden Sie festgestellt haben, dass es nicht oder nur unzureichend funktioniert hat. Wir alle brauchen den magischen Gegenstand des Zauberstabes, um unseren Willen auf etwas zu fokussieren. Ist dies nicht der Fall, verläuft sich der Zauberspruch und zerstreut sich in alle Winde. Stellen Sie es sich vor, als hätten Sie einen Haufen Dynamit vor sich, aber absolut keine Möglichkeit, an einen Funken Feuer zu kommen."

Moody ging durch die Reihen und sah jeden einzelnen ernst an.

„Es gibt jedoch Mittel und Wege, die bislang größtenteils unerforscht sind, mit denen diese eben beschriebenen Gesetzmäßigkeiten außer Kraft gesetzt werden können.

Sie alle wissen, wie Harrys Eltern umgekommen sind. Es steht außer Frage, dass Harrys Mutter, auch ohne Zauberstab allein durch ihr selbstloses Verhalten eine mächtige Waffe gegen Voldemort aufbaute. Ich warne Sie also mit aller Dringlichkeit davor, zu glauben, dass ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab bereits am Ende seiner magischen Fähigkeiten angelangt ist. Das gilt für jeden einzelnen von uns ebenso wie für Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Wir werden nun einige Übungen ohne Zauberstab machen, um Ihnen eine kleine Kostprobe davon zu geben."

Hermine, Ron und Harry gaben sich Mühe, die Übungen von Moody auszuführen. Harry war gedanklich allerdings immer noch bei dem Gespräch mit Hermine, das ihn völlig aufgewühlt hatte.

„Hermine, arbeitest du mit irgend jemandem aus dem Orden zusammen?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermines Herz blieb kurz stehen, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder.

„Ja, es ist jemand aus dem Orden, aber bitte frag jetzt nicht weiter, Harry, beim nächsten Treffen sage ich mehr, ich verspreche es", flüsterte Hermine und versuchte das Thema nun umzuleiten.

„ Wie sieht es mit dem Hufflepuff-Becher aus, wann sehen wir ihn an?"

„Lupin hat ihn bei sich, wir werden nächste Woche genauere Analysen machen und besprechen, wie wir ihn am günstigsten eliminieren können", erklärte Harry knapp.

Die Stunde war zu Ende und Hermine konnte nicht schnell genug ihre Tasche packen.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch kurz in die Bibliothek. Wir sehen uns später", sagte Hermine und verließ Harry und Ron, die beide völlig entgeistert da standen.

* * *

_Mit einem kleinen Review könnt ihr mich bestechen und ich werde dann ganz schnell das nächste Kapitel hochladen. ;-) _

_Im nächsten Kapitel muss Hermine endlich Okklumentik lernen... _


	9. Okklumentik

_Danke an die anonymen Reviewer - Ronja, Padme, Zephir und Sheer!_

_Hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel, wie versprochen.._

_Ich bin übrigens weiterhin korrupt veranlagt und nehme Review-Bestechungen jederzeit gerne an :-)_

_Trotzdem gehe ich jetzt erst mal eine Woche in den Urlaub..._**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Okklumentik**

Hermine war seit zwei Tagen zu Hause bei Ihren Eltern. Sie hatte einen wunderschönen Weihnachtsmorgen mit vielen Geschenken und einem familiären Frühstück gefeiert.

Sie fragte sich, wie Snape wohl diesen Morgen verbracht hatte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sich dieses Weihnachten für ihn von denen anderer Jahre groß unterscheiden würde. Snape machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er Weihnachten überhaupt je gefeiert.

Ihren Eltern hatte sie gesagt, Sie würde sich am Abend bei Ginny treffen, um Weihnachtsgeschenke persönlich auszutauschen. So hatte sie sich für die erste Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape keine weiteren Ausreden einfallen lassen.

Ihr Magen drehte sich. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie bei Snape erwarten würde. Okklumentik. War sie damals, als Harry Privatstunden bekam, nicht sogar etwas neidisch gewesen auf Harry? Sie hatte ihn auch immer daran erinnert, dass er härter an sich arbeiten müsse, um Fortschritte zu machen. Sie hatte sich besserwisserisch aufgeführt, obwohl sie wusste, dass Harry mit Snape niemals richtig würde zusammenarbeiten können. Manchmal hasste sie sich für ihre selbstgerechte Art. Sie hasste es außerdem, ihren Freunden die Wahrheit vorenthalten zu müssen.

Sie blickte zur Uhr – 19.45 Uhr. Sie musste los. Snape hatte nicht gesagt, dass sie irgend etwas Spezielles mitbringen musste, deshalb legte sie nur ihren Umhang um und apparierte direkt von ihrem Zimmer aus mit dem Stein in der Hand in den Magischen Baum.

Snape saß am Schreibtisch und drehte sich durch den Knall aufgeschreckt zu ihr um.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger", begrüßte er sie förmlich, „setzen Sie sich."

Snape wies Hermine mit einer Handbewegung an, sich auf den zweiten Stuhl ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Hermine legte ihren Umhang ab und kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Professor", sagte Hermine und musterte ihren Privatdozenten. Sie stellte fest, dass er extrem ruhig wirkte, nicht so cholerisch und forsch, wie sie Ihn aus dem Unterricht kannte.

„Gut, Miss Granger, lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verlieren. Ich verzichte darauf, irgendwelche theoretische Vorträge über Okklumentik zu halten, ich denke, Sie haben alles gelesen, was die Hogwartsbibliothek darüber zu bieten hat. Nicht wahr?"

Snapes zynischer Blick ließ Hermines Wangen erröten.

„Eh, nun, ja, ich habe diverse Bücher darüber gelesen, die zu dem Thema zu finden waren", entgegnete Hermine und es klang fast wie ein Geständnis.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten zufrieden.

„Seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, ist einiges geschehen, das diesen Unterricht mehr als nötig macht. Ich bin bei Voldemort in Bedrängnis geraten und musste Sie ihm gegenüber erwähnen. Er weiß von unserem Kontakt, allerdings nicht von welcher Intensität er ist. Trotzdem müssen wir den Unterricht verstärken. Ich schlage vor, Sie kommen von nun an jeden Abend hierher, bis Sie wissen, wie Sie Ihren Geist komplett verschließen können."

Hermine musste schwer schlucken, um diese Informationen zu verdauen. Sie steckte bis zum Hals in dieser Geschichte. Mehr denn je wünschte sie sich, dass Harry und Ron über alles Bescheid wussten. Doch es half nichts, jetzt konnte sie nur noch nach vorne blicken.

„Ich werde nun versuchen, in Ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Das heißt, ich möchte herausfinden, was Sie für Erinnerungen an mich haben. Es ist ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort dies bald auch bei Ihnen tun wird. Er will Informationen über Potter. Versuchen Sie, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, mir keine Ihrer Erinnerungen zu überlassen. Empören Sie sich innerlich, dass ich Ihnen Ihre Erinnerungen abjagen will und verschließen Sie so Ihren Geist. Treten Sie gedanklich nach mir und verbieten Sie mir, Ihre Gedanken zu sehen. – Sind Sie bereit, Miss Granger?"

Hermine nickte und ihr flaues Gefühl im Magen breitete sich bedrohlich aus. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Was wäre das Schlimmste, was Snape sehen konnte? Sie wollte ihm zwar vertrauen, er war aber trotz alledem nicht gerade ihr Busenfreund, dem sie ermöglichen wollte, ihr Date mit Viktor Krumm zu sehen oder irgendwelche Beleidigungen, die sie je gegen ihn ausgestoßen hatte.

Hermines Gefühl im Magen schien sich in ihrem Gehirn fortzusetzen. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Ohne es zu wollen, sah sie Snape vor ihr stehen. Er rügte sie wieder einmal für einen nicht ganz hundertprozentig gelungenen Zaubertrank. Es muss im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen sein. Sie spürte, wie ihr damals die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, als Snape ihr androhte, sie würde es nie über eine zweitklassige Giftmischerin hinaus bringen.

Das ging ihn nichts an, NEIN, er sollte verschwinden. Sie dachte an den Tritt, den sie ihm mental verpassen sollte. Zu gerne würde sie ihm diesen Tritt geben, nicht nur gedanklich.

Peng – Snape wurde so sehr in seinen Korbsessel gedrückt, dass einige Verflechtungen nach hinten ausbrachen.

„Nicht schlecht, Miss Granger, nicht schlecht. Die Abwehr war sehr kräftig. Aber warten Sie nicht, bis ich alles gesehen habe. Lassen Sie uns noch einen weiteren Versuch machen."

Ehe Hermine ein Wort sagen konnte, fühlte sie Snape erneut in ihren Gedanken wühlen.

Sie lehnte an die Wand des Astronomieturms und hatte ihr Bein kokett gegen die Wand gestellt. Viktor Krum stand ihr gegenüber und fragte, ob sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen würde. Hermine sagte freudig zu und Viktor ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

NEIN, sagte sich Hermine, das ist privat, das werde ich nicht zulassen, das ist meine Erinnerung!

Hermine konnte nur kurz Luft holen, ehe Sie Snape erneut in einer anderen Ecke ihres Gehirns spürte. Hermine war in einen heftigen Streit mit Harry und Ron verwickelt. Sie hörte sich sagen: „Er mag noch so ein Ekel sein, das mit dem Nachsitzen habt ihr euch selbst eingebrockt. Und wenn er noch so ätzend ist, er ist mit Abstand der kompetenteste Lehrer, den wir haben, ob es euch passt oder nicht."

Ron musterte Hermine abschätzend und blaffte ihr entgegen: „Schön, deshalb bist du trotzdem nur seine unbegabte Köchin und da kannst du noch 1000 Bücher lesen und alles perfekt machen, Snape hasst dich genauso wie uns. Wenigstens in diesem Punkt ist er gerecht."

Peng – Diesmal lag Snape am Boden, der Korbsessel über seinen Kopf gestülpt. Dieser Anblick ließ Hermine etwas entspannen, obwohl es ihr durchaus unangenehm war, was Snape gerade gesehen hatte.

„Miss Granger, Sie scheinen eine wirklich umwerfende Wirkung auf mich zu haben! Der letzte, der mich so unfreiwillig einen Salto hat schlagen lassen war Albus."

Er grinste selbstzufrieden und rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Nun, ich denke, Sie sind soweit, den Spieß umzudrehen. Wenn ich zu tief in Ihre Gedanken eindringe, können Sie diese Kräfte auch gegen mich richten. Sie erinnern sich, als Voldemort nicht nur Harrys Gedanken lesen konnte, sondern auch umgekehrt."

Wieder verschwammen Hermines Gedanken. Sie sah sich in Snapes Unterricht sitzen. Snape fügte mit höchster Präzision Dutzende Zutaten in einen großen Kessel. Sie blickte fasziniert auf seine Hände und – NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Hermine nahm all ihre Kräfte zusammen und versuchte sie dorthin zu schicken, woher der Angriff auf ihre Gedanken kam. Und - es funktionierte!

Sie sah Snape zu Hogwartszeit im Klassenzimmer von Slughorn. Es schien diese Veranstaltung des Slug-Club zu sein. Hermine erkannte Snape, Sirius, Lupin und Lily Potter. Snape ging auf Lily zu und wollte ihr etwas zuflüstern.

Peng – Hermine fand sich an der Wand des Magischen Baumes wieder und ihr Rücken schmerzte.

Mit einem sich entschuldigenden Blick kam Snape zu ihr herüber und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Es ist wirklich beachtenswert, was Sie hier tun, Miss Granger. Potter würde vor Neid erblassen vor dem, was Sie an einem Abend zustande bringen."

Hermines Anspannung löste sich allmählich. Sie brachte sogar ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen, als er sie wieder auf die Beine brachte.

„Sie waren im Slug-Club?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja, Slughorn war mein Hauslehrer und ich machte mich nicht schlecht in VgdK."

„Sie haben mich aber mit ziemlicher Vehemenz aus dieser Erinnerung gedrängt", bemerkte Hermine.

„Nur mir der gleichen Kraft, wie Sie mich aus meinem eigenen Unterricht verbannt haben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich eben einiges darum gegeben, ihre Fähigkeiten mit denen von Harry vertauschen zu können."

Snape sah Hermine durchdringend an und konnte sich einen schrägen Blick nicht verkneifen.

„Möchten Sie einen Kräutertee? Ich kann Ihnen etwas anbieten, was Ihren Gedanken etwas Ruhe verschafft. Okklumentik ist aber nicht nur mental sondern auch körperlich äußerst anstrengend. Das werden Sie morgen früh noch feststellen. Und für die erste Sitzung ist es auch genug heute."

„Professor, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Wenn ich nicht darauf antworten muss", antwortete Snape spitz.

„Warum hat Dumbledore Ihnen vertraut? Ich meine, es wäre so viel leichter für den Orden, Ihnen zu vertrauen, wenn er es wüsste. Wenn es Dumbledore überzeugt hat, dann würde es jeden überzeugen."

Snape blickte Hermine zögernd an. Er schien einen Moment lang zu zögern, was er ihr entgegnen sollte. Dann fasste er sich wieder.

„Das möchte ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Miss Granger. - Dumbledore war der einzige, der meine größte Schwachstelle kannte, meine größte Wunde. Sie wird erst heilen, wenn Voldemort nicht mehr ist. Außerdem ist diese Information, wenn sie in Voldemorts Hände gerät mein Todesurteil."

Hermine nickte stumm. Snape hatte eine ausgesprochen schweigsame Wirkung auf sie. Sie genoss es, ihn reden zu hören. Er war so geduldig und ruhig, wie sie es sich im Unterricht oft gewünscht hätte.

Snape konnte ebenso wenig leugnen, dass er anfing, Hermines Gegenwart zu schätzen. Sie war nun der einzige Mensch, der wusste, auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand. Und unglaublicherweise vertraute sie ihm.

„Morgen Abend, selbe Uhrzeit?", fragte Snape und Hermine nickte tonlos.

* * *

_Hat es euch gefallen? Im nächsten Kapitel wird die Hufflepuff-Tasse unter die Lupe genommen..._  



	10. Die HufflepuffTasse

**Kapitel 10 – Die Hufflepuff-Tasse**

Hermine erwachte mit den ersten winterlichen Sonnenstrahlen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte sie Tags zuvor zuviel Sport gemacht. Jede einzelne Faser ihrer Muskeln pochte. Alles schien verspannt und überanstrengt zu sein. Ein dickes Gähnen durchfuhr sie. Sie fühlte sich zwar erledigt, aber irgendwie war sie zufrieden. Der gestrige Abend war sehr erfolgreich verlaufen und wider Erwarten machte es ihr weniger aus als gedacht, dass Snape in ihren Gedanken gewühlt hatte. Immerhin hatte sie erfolgreich verhindert, dass er die Szene im Klassenzimmer ganz gesehen hatte. Sie war an jenem Tag so fasziniert gewesen von der Art und Weise, wie Snape diesen Zaubertrank herstellte, dass sie minutenlang gebannt auf seine Hände gesehen hatte. Am Ende hatte sie sich ganz kurz überlegt, wie diese Hände wohl zu einer Frau wären, ob sie genauso zielstrebig und perfekt über einen weiblichen Körper gleiten würden. Und ob er wohl jemals eine Frau geliebt hatte.

Seit sie Snape vertraute übte er eine noch viel größere Faszination auf sie aus, als er es ohnehin schon immer getan hatte. Sie war jetzt unendlich nah an diesem Wissen dran, die verrückten Umstände boten ihr eine solch außergewöhnliche Chance, die ihr sonst in jedem Fall verwährt geblieben wäre.

Gut gelaunt machte sie sich auf zum Frühstück und danach zum Unterricht in Verwandlung. Hermines Gedanken schweiften das ein oder andere Mal vom Unterrichtsstoff ab und bahnten sich ihren Weg in den Magischen Baum. Als sie hoch schreckte, weil McGonagall ihr eine Frage gestellt hatte, begann sie ernsthaft an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Sechs Jahre lang hatte sie keine Silbe irgend eines Lehrers verpasst und nun versank sie minutenlang in Tagträumereien. Ihr Umgang mit Professor Snape schien ihrem bevorstehenden Abschluss alles andere als dienlich zu sein.

Nach dem Unterricht fanden sich Lupin, Slughorn, Ron, Hermine, Harry, Madeye Moody und McGonagall in den Kerkern zusammen. Erneut hatte Lupin alle Bänke zur Seite geräumt und die vermeintliche Horkrux-Tasse auf den runden Tisch gestellt. Sie sah aus wie eine große Suppentasse aus weißem Porzellan mit einem goldenen Henkel auf jeder Seite. Auf der Vorderseite erkannte man das Wappen von Hufflepuff in den Hausfarben, auf der Rückseite war das Portrait von Helga Hufflepuff in feinen Pastelltönen aufgemalt worden. Die Tasse hätte in jedem Geschirrschrank ohne aufzufallen Platz finden können.  
„Dieses Mal können wir hoffentlich vermeiden, dass jemand von uns zu Schaden kommt. Mir ist immer noch ein Rätsel, wie Sie die schwarzmagischen Wunden so schnell überstanden haben, Hermine", bemerkte Lupin kopfschüttelnd.  
Hermines Herz begann sofort zu klopfen und sie spürte ihre Wangen warm werden. Sie wagte es nicht, Lupin in die Augen zu sehen. Es beschlich sie das Gefühl, man könnte ihr sofort ansehen, dass sie sehr genau wusste, wer ihr zur unvorhersehbaren Heilung verholfen hatte.  
„Seien Sie alle vorbereitet und nehmen Sie ihre Zauberstäbe in die Hand", sagte Lupin und begann, die ersten Zauber zu sprechen, die Klarheit darüber verschaffen sollten, ob die Tasse überhaupt schwarzmagisch behandelt wurde. Wie das Amulett begann auch die Tasse zu vibrieren, als ein Zauber über sie gelegt wurde. Sie reagierte offensichtlich auf die magische „Befragung". Jedoch blieb sie nach wie vor auf dem Tisch stehen und machte keine Anstalten, die Personen um sich herum in irgendeiner Form anzugreifen.  
Madeye Moody blickte mit seinem magischen Auge von allen Seiten auf die Tasse, als könne er durch sie durch sehen, aber ohne Ergebnis.  
Nach weiteren zwei Stunden stand die Gemeinschaft weiterhin vor einem Rätsel.  
„Die Tasse scheint zwar ein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand zu sein, aber uns fehlt bisher jeder Beweis dafür, dass es auch wirklich ein Horkrux ist", stellte Slughorn fest.  
„Wir müssen der Tasse ihr Geheimnis entlocken, koste es was es wolle", sagte Harry und die anderen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn wir Professor Trelawney um Hilfe bitten? Zugegeben, was Voraussagungen angeht, war sie bislang nicht sehr erfolgreich, aber in ihrem Unterricht hat sie uns einmal gesagt, dass sie auch Informationen über Gegenstände und Menschen herauf beschwören kann, die in der Vergangenheit liegen", sagte Harry.  
„Ein Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall Wert, oder?", fragte McGonagall und blickte in die Runde, um die Antwort der anderen abzuwarten. Ein allgemeines Nicken und McGonagall machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur schillerndsten Professorin, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte.  
„Meint ihr wirklich, Regulus hat es geschafft, die Tasse alleine zu entwenden? Wenn ich überlege, wie schwierig es war für Dumbledore und Harry an das Amulett zu kommen. Für einen alleine wäre es doch unmöglich gewesen, in der Höhle bis zum Medaillon vorzudringen", sagte Ron.  
„Aber das echte Medaillon hat Regulus ja auch irgendwie entwendet und offensichtlich sehr wohl alleine. Es gibt jedenfalls keine Hinweise darauf, dass er einen Helfer gehabt hätte. Wir werden wohl nie erfahren, wie er das gemacht hat", sagte Hermine.

Die Runde blickte weiterhin gebannt auf die Tasse und wartete.  
Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür und McGonagall erschien mit Trelawney an ihrer Seite.  
"Ich habe Sybill in die Thematik der Horkruxe eingeweiht, sie weiß Bescheid", sagte McGonagall.  
Trelawney grüßte alle geistesabwesend mit einem Kopfnicken. Sie hatte einen wehendes grellbuntes Kleid an und mit ihrer überdimensionalen Brille sah sie aus, als könne sie alles dieser Welt sehen, nur nicht die Wahrheit.  
Hermine fühlte eine große Portion Skepsis in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte dieser Person schon immer alles andere als Sympathie entgegen gebracht. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass die nicht gerade hochbegabte Wahrsagerin gleich 1000 Dinge sehen würde, was diese Tasse betraf. Die Frage war nur, wie vertrauenswürdig diese Informationen sein würden. Trotzdem blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl.  
Trelawney stürzte sich sofort auf das Objekt der Begierde. Sie hatte eine Karaffe Wasser mitgebracht und eine braune Substanz, die einer Mischung aus Erde und Kaffeesatz glich. Diese füllte sie sofort in die Tasse, murmelte einige Zaubersprüche und goss etwas Wasser dazu.  
Die Oberfläche war spiegelglatt und glänzte silbernfarben fast wie ein Spiegel. Theatralisch wie es alle Schüler Hogwarts es gewohnt waren, hob sie ihre beiden Hände theatralisch und fokussierte die Tasse. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen, als hätte sie Kontakt mit dem Inneren des Objektes aufgenommen.  
"Oh, ich kann sie spüren, sie ist da, diese Energie! Eine schreckliche Energie, schwarz wie die Nacht und tödlich."  
"Ist die Tasse ein Horkrux?" platzte es aus Ron heraus, aber Trelawney befand sich gerade in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt und ließ sich nicht stören.

"Ein Mann, ich sehe einen Mann, er trägt das Zeichen der Schlange, er ist reinblütig, sehr reinblütig, er folgt einem anderen Mann, einem Wesen, oh, es ist der Dunkle Lord mit einer Schlange. Der Dunkle Lord trägt eine Tasse bei sich, diese Tasse. Da, eine Lichtung, ein weiterer Mann, er stellt sich dem Dunklen Lord in den Weg. Tot, er ist tot, getötet, ermordet!", schrie sie, als hätte man ihr in diesem Moment selbst ein Messer in die Brust gerammt. Sie hielt sich die Brust und nur langsam ließ der Schmerz nach und sie konzentrierte sich erneut auf die Tasse.

„Der Dunkle Lord spricht einen Zauberspruch auf die Tasse. Ich verstehe ihn nicht. - Oh mein Gott, jetzt zieht er einen Teil seiner Seele aus sich heraus, er legt sie um die Tasse und die Henkel, lässt sie verschmelzen, zerbrechlich, alles sehr zerbrechlich..."  
Trelawney presste nun ihre Handflächen an ihren Schläfen, als könne sie damit verhindern, dass ihr Kopf platzte. Es kostete sie unglaublich viel Energie, diese dunklen Geschehnisse in Worte zu fassen. Ihre Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub, als sie die Tasse berühren wollte und Hermine befürchtete schon, sie würde die Tasse zu Fall bringen.  
"Der Reinblütler, er folgt dem Dunklen Lord. Ich sehe ein Graben, ein Tunnel hinein in die Erde, ein großer Tunnel. Viele magische Zauber werden gesprochen, oh welch grausame schwarze Magie, der Dunkle Lord stellt die Tasse ab, verborgen hinter Pflanzen. Er verschwindet. Der andere verbirgt sich und beobachtet. Er kehrt zur Tasse zurück, bei Merlin, er ist klug, sehr klug! Er macht die Zauber rückgängig, mit unverständlichen Worten. Noch mehr Zauber, die Tasse wehrt sich, schüttelt sich, reißt den Mann zu Boden, aber er ist stärker, die Tasse vibriert, bleibt stehen, - aus."

Trelawney zitterte nun am ganzen Leib. Alle Beteiligten hatten schwere Zweifel, ob sie diese Aktion weiterführen konnte. Sie holte aber noch einmal tief Luft und widmete sie sich der nächsten Szene.

„Die Tasse, sie ist in einem Zimmer mit alten Gegenständen, ein dunkles Haus, ebenso reinblütig wie der Mann selbst. Es klopft kräftig an der Tür, der Mann stellt die Tasse hektisch in den Geschirrschrank, schnell, es hämmert an die Tür, die Türe wird aufgebrochen. Der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Der Mann verbeugt sich, richtet sich auf, geht mit. Zu, die Tür schließt sich, weg – für immer."  
Trelawney sackte in sich zusammen. Lupin und McGonagall stützten sie links und rechts und zogen sie auf einen Stuhl.  
Die Runde beobachtete sie beeindruckt. Es schien, als hätte Trelawney einmal etwas zu berichten, was der Wahrheit entsprach.  
"Regulus war dabei, als Voldemort den Horkrux herstellte! Er hat alles gesehen und gehört. Vermutlich hat er die Tasse mit Zaubern auf Parsel belegt. Nur wer Parsel kann hätte diese Zauber auch wieder rückgängig machen können. Welch Glück, dass es Regulus war, der die Tasse gefunden hat", erklärte Lupin voller Hochachtung.  
"Als Voldemort Regulus abholte, war das der Tag seines Todes?", fragte Hermine.  
Trelawney hatte sich wieder etwas gefasst und hob ihren Kopf.  
"Die Tasse hatte keine weiteren Informationen zu dem reinblütigen Mann, er ist nie wieder an diesen Ort zurückgekehrt", flüsterte sie schwach.  
"Dann ist Regulus in jener Nacht getötet worden. Vielleicht hat er sich nach dem Erlebnis mit der Tasse gegen Voldemort aufgelehnt und es mit dem Leben bezahlt", sagte Harry nachdenklich.  
"Ganz werden wir es nie erfahren, fest steht nur, dass Regulus sein Leben riskiert hat, um die Tasse zu stehlen. Es sieht aber nicht so aus, als wäre der Horkrux bereits zerstört", sagte Lupin.  
"Tom Riddles Tagebuch haben wir damals vernichtet, in dem wir in das Buch hineingestochen haben. Warum lassen wir die Tasse nicht einfach fallen?", fragte Hermine.  
"Uns bleibt wohl keine andere Möglichkeit", sagte Lupin und begann, den Tisch beiseite zu schieben.  
Sie stellten sich alle in einen Kreis und Lupin nahm die Tasse in die Hand. Er positionierte sich im Mittelpunkt, alle richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Tasse.  
Lupin ließ die Tasse fallen und eine Sekunde später zerschelte sie am Steinboden des Kerkers und zerbrach in Tausende Einzelteile. Durch den Aufprall musste sich Hitze gebildet haben, die Flüssigkeit, die Trelawney in die Tasse gefüllt hatte verdampfte plötzlich. Die erdeähnliche Substanz wurde zu Staub und stieg in einer großen Schwade an Lupin entlang nach oben an die Decke. Hermine glaubte, für einen Moment das Gesicht von Voldemort darin erkennen zu können. Ein schrilles Schreien begleitete den Rauch, als würde ein Stück Seele in Stücke gerissen, dann wurde es still und der Staub sank langsam zurück auf den Boden.  
Wie gefesselt standen immer noch alle mit erhobenen Zauberstäben da und waren unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ein Siebtel von Voldemorts Seele hatte sich soeben in Staub aufgelöst.

4


	11. Der SeptumTrank

**Kapitel 11 – Der Septum-Trank**

Jeden Abend der Weihnachtsferien hatte Hermine ihren Weg zum Magischen Baum angetreten. Gewiss war dies der intensivste Unterricht, den sie jemals genossen hatte. Die Zeit bis Mitte Januar war so schnell vergangen. Snape hatte ihr in den vergangenen Wochen meisterhaft beigebracht, ihren Geist zu verschließen. Heute sollte sie noch einmal in den Magischen Baum kommen.

Sie glaubte noch nie soviel gelernt zu haben wie in Snapes Privatstunden, nicht nur in Okklumentik. Dort war sie inzwischen soweit fortgeschritten, dass Snape keine Erinnerung mehr sehen konnte, wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Nach den Übungen saßen sie meist noch eine Weile da und diskutierten über mögliche Strategien für den Endkampf oder sinnierten über irgendwelche Zaubertränke. Snape behandelte Hermine gleichgestellt, auch wenn er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, immer wieder zynische Kommentare in ihre Konversation einzubauen. Doch Hermine konnte inzwischen damit umgehen und wertete nicht jede verbale Attacke als persönlichen Angriff.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging sie über die Hogwartsgrenze, denn sie befürchtete jedes Mal, es könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass sie im Magischen Baum sein würde. Die Horkruxe wurden Stück für Stück zerstört und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Endkampf bevorstand.

„Guten Abend, Professor", grüßte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Guten Abend, wie wäre es mit einer Abschlussprüfung, Miss Granger?", fragte er provozierend.

„Habe ich nicht genug damit in Hogwarts zu tun?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„In Okklumentik kann ich Ihnen nicht mehr wirklich viel beibringen, denke ich. Meine Erwartungen, die ich in Sie gesetzt hatte, haben Sie bei weitem übertroffen. Denken Sie nicht, dass jeder Zauberer Okklumentik in wenigen Wochen lernen könnte. Potter wird es ein Leben lang nicht schaffen", giftete er.

„Ich arbeite schon seit einigen Jahren an einem Zaubertrank, der alle ausgesprochenen Zauber und Flüche um das Siebenfache verstärkt. Ich habe viele Varianten getestet, nur mit der Zahl Sieben hatte ich überhaupt Erfolge. Erst begann ich Versuche mit dem Accio-Zauber. Ich konnte feststellen, dass, wenn ich zuvor den Trank eingenommen hatte, die herbeigezauberten Dinge um ein Vielfaches – ich vermute um das Siebenfache – schneller zu mir gekommen sind. Ich musste den Trank kombinieren mit dem Zauber _Septum_, also zum Beispiel _Septum-Accio_, damit die siebenfache Wirkung eingetreten ist. Andere Zauber haben sich überhaupt nicht verändert und ich wusste nicht warum. Ich habe vermutlich Hunderte Varianten getestet, bis ich schließlich zu diesem Ergebnis hier gelangt bin."

Snape drehte sich zum Regal hinter sich um und holte eine kleine Ampulle mit einer weißen, unscheinbaren Flüssigkeit darin.

„In den letzten Wochen bin ich der Lösung endlich auf die Spur gekommen, warum der Trank nicht für alle Zauber gewirkt hat. Im Trank sind alle überhaupt existierenden Blumenblüten enthalten, die aus je sieben Blütenblättern bestehen. Ich war mir sicher, alle entdeckt zu haben. Es waren 76 an der Zahl und ich hatte über Jahre hinweg meine liebe Mühe, sie alle zu beschaffen. Doch als ich eines Abends in den Büchern blätterte, wurde mir klar, dass ich den Kreolenstrauch vergessen hatte. Er hat wunderschöne orange Blumen, die je aus sieben großen einzelnen Blüten zusammen gesetzt sind. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass es jetzt 77 Blumen sind, daher bin ich auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich nun alle Zutaten dem Trank beigefügt habe."

Snape ging auf Hermine zu und sah sie mit einem angespannten und ernsten Blick an.

„Sind Sie bereit, den Trank auszuprobieren? Sie wären damit die erste Hexe, die den Trank testet, ihn aber nicht selbst hergestellt hat. Oft verbindet sich die Wirkung des Trankes mit dem Brauer, was für Testzwecke nicht optimal ist. Das heißt, ihr Körper ist völlig unbefangen. Wenn er bei Ihnen wirkt, dann wirkt er auch beim Orden. Und das hieße, wir hätten eine Waffe gegen Voldemort, mit der er absolut nicht rechnen kann."

Hermine starrte Snape voller Ehrfurcht an.

„Sie sind wirklich ein Zaubertrankgenie, Professor. Alleine einen solchen Trank zu brauen, der auch nur einige wenige Zauber verstärken könnte, ist eine unglaubliche Erfindung! Im Positiven wie im Negativen. Der Trank ist eine unendlich gefährliche Waffe, wenn sie funktioniert. Aber ich sehe die Notwendigkeit dafür, sie gegen Voldemort einzusetzen und bin bereit, den Trank auszuprobieren."

Snape sah Hermine respektvoll an.

„Ich weiß ihr Vertrauen in meine Braukünste zu schätzen."

Er goss die weiße Flüssigkeit in ein fingerhutgroßes Gefäß und reichte es Hermine.

„Wir werden sofort nachdem Sie getrunken haben mit Versuchen beginnen, erst einmal den _Accio_. Solange, bis der Trank wirkt. Dann machen wir weiter mit anderen Zaubern und Flüchen, bis wir merken, dass der Trank in der Wirkung nachlässt. Es ist existentiell wichtig zu wissen, wie lange der Trank wirkt."

Snape stoppte seinen Redeschwall und sah Hermine ernst in die Augen.

„Dann möchte ich Sie bitten, einen Crucius-Fluch auf mich zu sprechen."

Hermine starrte Snape geschockt an. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst", presste sie heraus.

„Doch, das ist es. Wir werden den Ava Kedavra an den Würmern hier auf dem Schreibtisch testen, aber ich will einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auch an einem Mensch testen, denn Voldemort ist leider kein Wurm und ich will wissen, was wir in der Hand haben."

Snape bemerkte, wie es Hermine die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie noch nie einen unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen haben, aber ich gebe Ihnen ausdrücklich die Erlaubnis und vielleicht hilft es Ihnen auch im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe schon unzählige Crucius-Flüche von Voldemort ertragen müssen, das schlimmste waren acht mal hintereinander. Also werde ich auch den Siebenfachen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit überleben."

„Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit? Professor, ich kann das nicht. Sie können nicht verlangen, dass ich Sie quäle! Was ist, wenn der Siebenfachzauber viel schlimmer ist als acht mal Crucius hintereinander? Was ist, wenn ich Sie damit umbringe?"

Hermine stand das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Snape wusste, was er ihr antat und was er von ihr verlangte.

„Es muss sein, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie sehen, wie der Fluch wirkt, können Sie ihn gleich wieder von mir nehmen. Vertrauen Sie mir. Sie dürfen mir danach auch dieses Fläschchen verabreichen, es wird meine Schmerzen lindern. Er zwinkerte ihr zu, als er ihr eine weitere kleine Ampulle mit einer roten Flüssigkeit darin in die Hand drückte.

„Ebenfalls ein Eigengebräu, falls es Sie interessiert. Wenn man mit Voldemort zu tun hat, wird man erfinderisch."

Hermine war sprachlos wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Nur mit immenser Anstrengung formten sich einige Worte in ihrem Gehirn.

„Woher soll ich den Hass nehmen, den man für einen unverzeihlichen Fluch braucht?", fragte sie beinahe verzweifelt.

Snape grinste.

„Sie wären die Erste, die damit ein Problem hätte, Professor Snape Hass entgegen zu bringen. Denken Sie daran, wie ich Sie als Versagerin beschimpft und Ihnen allen Respekt verweigert habe, der Ihnen je zugestanden hat. Das müsste locker reichen, um mich ins Koma zu befördern!"

Hermine entspannte sich etwas, weil sie fühlte, dass Snape völlig gelassen war. Sie schenkte ihm ihr ganzes Vertrauen, indem sie versuchte zu glauben, dass er mit seiner Einschätzungen über die Fluchwirkung nicht falsch lag.

„Sie sind der unmöglichste Mensch, den ich kenne, Professor Snape. Gerade jetzt, wo ich anfange, Sie etwas sympathischer zu finden, soll ich Sie wieder hassen. Sie wollen es wohl nicht anders..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und führte die weiße Flüssigkeit an den Mund. Der Trank schmeckte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „blumig" und war angenehm glatt in seiner Konsistenz.

Snape nahm Hermine schnell den Zauberstab aus der Hand und legte ihn auf das Regal.

„Holen Sie ihn sich wieder", spornte er sie zur Versuchsreihe an.

„Septum-Accio Zauberstab!", sprach Hermine sofort.

Nichts geschah. Im Abstand von einer Minute versuchte sie es immer wieder.

Der sechste Versuch – nichts.

Der siebte – Hermine hatte den letzten Buchstaben kaum ausgesprochen, da hielt sie auch schon ihren Zauberstab wieder in den Händen.

„Das... das ist unglaublich beeindruckend", stieß sie fassungslos aus.

„Septum-Lumos!", machte Hermine fasziniert weiter. Ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl leuchtete aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Snape und Hermine hielten sich die Augen zu, weil sie der grelle Lichtstrahl blendete, als würden sie direkt in die Sonne blicken.

Snape diktierte Hermine zum Schreibtisch, wo sich die Würmer befanden.

Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab widerwillig auf einen Wurm. Es kostete sie große Überwindung den folgenden Fluch auszusprechen.

„Septum-Ava Kedavra!"

Der Wurm wurde nicht spektakulär in die Luft geschleudert. Es leuchtete auch kein Lichtstrahl, wie ab und zu bei diesem Fluch üblich. Der Wurm schien in Bruchteilen von Sekunden in sich zu verpuffen. Was übrig blieb war ein fingerkuppengroßes Häufchen mit einer ascheähnlichen Substanz.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen ergriff Snape das Wort.

„Das läuft erstaunlich gut. Dann begleichen Sie jetzt mal alle Rechnungen, die Sie mit Ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor noch haben, Miss Granger. Seien Sie sicher, dass Sie die Einzige sind, der ich jemals die Möglichkeit dazu geben werde. In diesem Augenblick würden Hunderte Hogwartsschüler nur zu gerne mit Ihnen tauschen. Allen voran Potter und Weasley.

Vergessen Sie nicht, auch wenn ich außer Gefecht bin, sprechen Sie jede Minute einen Zauber, damit wir wissen, wie lange der Trank wirkt."

Hermine schluckte noch einmal schwer, dann richtete Sie ihren Zauberstab auf Snape. Sie nahm all ihre Konzentration zusammen und fixierte jeden einzelnen ihrer Gedanken, der Professor Snape jemals verflucht hatte. Sie war überrascht, wie fündig sie doch wurde.

„Septum-Crucius!", stieß sie trocken aus.

Keine Sekunde später sackte Snape zusammen und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Unendliche Schmerzen schienen seinen Körper zu durchdringen, er wand sich hin und her auf dem Boden und stieß Laute aus, die Hermine in ihrem Leben noch nie gehört hatte. Der Wahnsinn, der aus Snapes Augen schrie, spottete jeglichen Symptomen, die Hermine unzählige Male in Büchern beschrieben gelesen hatte. Sie musste das sofort beenden.

"Contra-Septum-Crucius!", schrie sie, so schnell sie konnte.

Hermine holte Snape zurück unter die Lebenden, oder besser unter die, die existierten.

Noch immer wälzte sich Snape auf dem Boden völlig verkrampft hin und her.

Hermine griff zur kleinen roten Flüssigkeit in der Ampulle, öffnete sie flink und kniete sich neben Snape.

„Professor, trinken Sie das, bitte."

Snape starrte teilnahmslos durch sie durch.

Hermine setzte die Ampullenöffnung an seinen Mund und flößte ihm das Gebräu langsam ein. Er war nun zu schwach, um sich zu wehren. Sein Körper bewegte sich nicht mehr hin und her, war aber nach wie vor angespannt und verkrampft.

Hermine half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Er umklammerte mit den Armen fest seine Beine und starrte sie an, das Hermine ein Schauer durchfuhr.

Hermine überlegte, wie tief sie noch sinken konnte. Sie hatte soeben einen Menschen der ihr sehr viel bedeutete gefoltert!

Sie zauberte mit dem Septum-Accio die Sofadecke zu sich auf den Boden, legte sie Snape um die Schultern und lehnte ihn gegen sich in ihre schützenden Arme.

Einmal pro Minute sprach sie tapfer einen Septum-Zauber, ganz wie Snape es angeordnet hatte. Die dabei herbeigezauberten 45 Bücher stapelte sie neben sich zu einem großen Turm.

Snape war inzwischen in Hermines Armen eingeschlafen und seine Verkrampfung begann sich Stück für Stück zu lösen. Hermines Verkrampfung nahm indes mehr und mehr zu, da sie ihre Position nicht verändern wollte, um es Snape so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Ihr Rücken schmerzte höllisch, aber sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie es genoss, ihn so nahe an sich zu spüren.

Nach einer Stunde und 18 Minuten schlug ihr Septum-Accio fehl.

Sie rechnete nach, exakt 77 Minuten - da hätten sie durchaus auch ohne Versuche darauf kommen können.

Plötzlich öffnete Snape die Augen, blickte einmal ringsherum und suchte Orientierung. Als er realisierte, dass Hermine ihn festhielt schien er seinen Realitätssinn wiedergefunden zu haben.

„So schlecht fühlt es sich gar nicht an, von Ihnen gefoltert zu werden, Miss Granger. Zumindest gegen Ende hin", flüsterte er noch sichtlich geschwächt.

Doch Snape vergeudete wie immer keine Sekunde damit, sich über Schmerzen zu beklagen. Stattdessen sah er Hermine selbstzufrieden an und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Da ich durchaus Vergleichsmöglichkeiten habe, kann ich mit gutem Recht sagen, dass der Septum-Crucius garantiert um ein Siebenfaches schlimmere Qualen in einem auslöst als die Normalversion. Die Intensität der Schmerzen ist unaushaltbar. Ich denke, wenn Sie den Fluch nicht sofort wieder von mir genommen hätten, wäre ich direkt bei Nevilles Eltern in St. Mungo gelandet."

Snape reichte Hermine die Hand und zog sie auf die Beine.

„So, ich denke, mehr können wir nicht tun", schloss Snape die Versuchsreihe ab.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich miterlebe, wie ein solch weitreichender Zaubertrank getestet wurde, Professor", stieß Hermine aus.

„Wenn er so funktioniert wie eben wird es Voldemort hoffentlich noch viel weniger fassen können", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch und schenkte Hermine einen Tee ein.

„Sie nehmen in jedem Fall die große Ampulle mit, die ich bereits auf Vorrat gebraut habe, und übergeben Sie dem Orden zusammen mit der Schlangenimpfung. Ich denke, wir haben ein gutes Fundament für den Endkampf."

Sie gingen zu den beiden Korbsesseln und setzten sich.

Während sie beide ihre Tasse zum Mund führten, sahen sie sich durchdringend an. Snape verlor sich in Hermines rehbraunen Augen und auch Hermine hatte das Gefühl in Snapes fast schwarzen Augen zu ertrinken. Sie sahen sich eine Weile so an und nichts schien diese erschreckend ruhige Atmosphäre stören zu können.

Und dabei befand sich Hermine im gewaltigsten Gefühlschaos ihres Lebens. Sie wusste, dass der Endkampf bald stattfinden sollte. Vermutlich war sie heute zum letzten Mal zum Unterricht im Magischen Baum. Was mit Snape passieren würde, daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. Die Chancen, dass sie ihn zum einen lebend und zum anderen in Freiheit jemals wiedersehen würde, waren denkbar gering. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz immer lauter und schneller pochte.

„Professor, ich –", versuchte Hermine einen Satz zu beginnen.

„Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, wie sehr ich diese Zeit hier mit Ihnen genossen habe. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, dass die Umstände andere gewesen wären. Aber ich bin trotzdem dankbar dafür, es war wundervoll, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten. Und viel wichtiger noch, ich danke Merlin, dass ich sie habe lachen sehen dürfen."

Snape schloss kurz seine Augen, atmete schwer aus und stand auf. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, ob er ihr antworten sollte oder nicht. Er hatte genügend Dinge im Kopf, die er ihr gerne gesagt hätte. Aber er war Severus Snape und deshalb entschied er sich für die letzte Variante. Es würde sonst alles nur noch viel schlimmer machen. Für ihn galt es als sicher, dass er im Kampf entweder sein Leben lassen oder später wegen dem Mord an Dumbledore nach Askaban geschickt würde. Wem würde es helfen, wenn er ihr jetzt sagte, dass sie ihm die schönste Zeit seit über 20 Jahren geschenkt hatte. Hermine hatte ihm in den vergangenen Wochen so außergewöhnlich viel Vertrauen entgegen gebracht und war ihm so nah gekommen wie noch nie jemand zuvor.

„Es wird Zeit, dass Sie zurückgehen, Miss Granger. Sammeln Sie Kraft bis zum Endkampf, Sie werden sie brauchen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück."

Hermine steckte ein dicker Kloß im Hals. Sie hatte das Gefühl, einen Teil ihrer Seele hier zurückzulassen, wenn sie jetzt gehen würde. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und stand auf.

„Ich", krächzte sie und räusperte sich, um ein wenig mehr Kraft in ihre Stimme zu bekommen. „Ich möchte Sie wiedersehen, Professor", stammelte sie letztendlich.

Snape war hoffnungslos in ihrem Blick gefangen. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach apparieren und weg sein. Es quälte ihn, in diese wundervollen, traurigen Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Miss Granger, Sie sollten jetzt wirklich gehen."

Er nahm sie am Arm und wollte sie regelrecht zum Apparierpunkt schieben. Ihre Blicke lösten sich immer noch nicht.

„Ich will nicht. – Ich... – ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie.

„Bei Merlin, bitte gehen Sie!", forderte Snape sie auf.

Dabei wackelte seine Stimme allerdings ein wenig und er hätte sich dafür verfluchen können.

„Warum?", hauchte Hermine verzweifelt.

Sie näherte sich seinem Gesicht ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Weil Sie mir den Verstand rauben und ich gleich für nichts mehr garantieren kann, wenn sie nicht endlich verschwinden."

Snapes wollte kühl und abweisend klingen, doch seine Stimme klang eher seidig und sein Blick sprach ohnehin seine ganz eigene Sprache.

Hermine strich ihm eine lange schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich brauche keine Garantien", flüsterte Hermine, als sie seinen Mund schon fast mit ihren Lippen berührte.

„Ich brauche _Sie_."

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und für einen Augenblick schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten.

„Severus, bitte", flehte Hermine ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden. Die Worte gingen Snape durch Mark und Bein. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, wie unendlich groß ihr Verlangen nach ihm war. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere legte sich in ihm ein Schalter um. Alle Prinzipien fielen wie Bleisäcke von ihm ab. Sein Verstand, der ihn ein Leben lang dominiert und ihm kaum Luft zum Atmen gelassen hatte, rückte von ihm ab. Eine Leichtigkeit kam über ihn, als könne er fliegen. In diesem Augenblick wollte er nur noch diese Frau. Diese unglaublich faszinierende Frau, die nicht nur ihr Leben für ihn riskierte sondern ihn mit einem ehrlichen Verlangen ansah, wie er es zuvor noch in keiner Frau gesehen hatte. Er verfluchte und dankte Merlin zugleich für diesen Augenblick. Er wollte sie in sich aufsaugen und dieses warme Gefühl genießen, das sie in ihm auslöste, wenn sie ihn berührte. Die Gefühle in ihm explodierten. Er presste seine Lippen fast mit brachialer Gewalt auf Hermines, als wäre es das letzte in seinem Leben, was er tat. Seine Hände vergruben sich in Hermines zersausten Locken und hielten ihren Nacken so fest, dass es sie schmerzte. Hermine ließ sich fallen in diesem Gefühlsstrudel. Alles um sie herum verschwamm wie auf einem sich zu schnell drehenden Karussell. Sie spürte Snapes warme Hände am ganzen Körper und war elektrisiert. Sie schlangen und drehten sich ineinander, klammerten sich fest, als wollten sie sich allen geheimen Kräften widersetzen, die versuchen könnten, sie wieder zu trennen.

Snape saugte Hermines duftende Haare in sich ein. Er drängte sie immer weiter nach hinten, bis sie nicht mehr weiter konnte und gegen den Schreibtisch stieß. Mit sanfter Leichtigkeit setzte sie Snape auf den Tisch. Hermine ließ ihren Kopf mit einem Seufzer in den Nacken fallen, als er begann, sie halsabwärts leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ein warmer Schauer durchlief ihren Körper. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie beherrschend, einnehmend und gleichzeitig zärtlich dieser scheinbar so gefühlskalte Mann sein konnte.

Er legte Hermines Beine um seine Hüften und sie konnte seine harte Erregung spüren. Immer wieder liebkoste Snape Hermines Brüste, den Bauch und bewegte sich weiter nach unten, wobei ihm wohlige Laute entfuhren. Snape murmelte einen Spruch und ihre Roben fanden sich achtlos auf dem Boden wieder.

Hermine stöhnte, als er leidenschaftlich an ihrem erregten Hügel saugte.

Snape schob Hermine weiter zurück, so dass sie nun fast ganz auf dem Tisch zu liegen kam. Im nächsten Augenblick lag Snape auf ihr und sie spürte diesen kräftigen, wohlgeformten Körper am ganzen Leib. Während seine Lippen erneut die ihren suchte, drückte er ihre Schenkel auseinander und drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein und füllte sie komplett aus. Hermine schien zu explodieren vor Lust. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen, als könne sie es nicht mehr erwarten, bis er sich weiter in ihr bewegte.

Snape entfuhren stöhnende Laute, als er sich wieder und wieder kräftig in ihr rein und raus bewegte. Er war in dem was er tat so kraftvoll, dass Hermine längst mit dem Kopf an die Wand stieß. Mit jedem Stoß schien er weiter in sie eindringen zu wollen. Hermine wurde leidenschaftlich in Besitz genommen und nie hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass sie es derart genießen könnte.

„Hermine", keuchte Snape verzweifelt nach Luft ringend. Dieses eine Wort schickte Hermine über die Klippen der Lust. Sie krallte sich mit ihren Fingern in seinem Rücken fest, während sie von immer wiederkehrenden Wogen der Lust überschwemmt wurde. Snape bewegte sich noch kraftvoller und schneller in ihr, bis auch er sich nicht mehr halten konnte uns sich in pulsierenden Stößen in sie ergoss.

* * *

_Wie hat es euch gefallen? Freue mich wie immer über eure Kommentre. Das nächste Kapitel wartet schon... und wird einige Fragen zu Snapes Vergangenheit beantworten und natürlich die Frage, ob das alles eine gute Idee war, dass Snape und Hermine sich so nah gekommen sind..._


	12. Obliviate!

**Kapitel 12 – Obliviate!**

Snapes Anspannung löste sich und er sank erschöpft auf Hermine nieder. Als er sich wieder fasste, hob er seinen Kopf, um Hermine in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hermine Jane Granger. Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn!"

„Kritik oder Kompliment?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Definitiv beides, du verrücktes Biest", gab er fast verzweifelt zurück.

„Das was du hier in mir ausgelöst hast, werde ich auch in Hundert Jahren Okklumentik niemals vor Voldemort verbergen können. Und was das bedeutet ist dir hoffentlich klar. Hermine, es hätte nicht passieren dürfen und um deine kommende Frage gleich zu beantworten, ja, ich wünschte mir, es würde noch Hunderte Male passieren. Du weckst in mir Gefühle, die ich nicht mehr geglaubt habe zu besitzen. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich schon morgen wieder Voldemort gegenüber stehe und er nicht das Geringste hiervon merken darf."

Langsam richtete Snape sich auf und zog Hermine mit sich auf die Couch neben dem Schreibtisch. Hermine legte sich schutzsuchend auf seine Brust und hüllte beide in eine Decke. Sie spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag und ihr wurde bewusst, vor welcher Herausforderung sie beide nun standen.

Snapes Verstand meldete sich zurück und fieberhaft suchten seine Gedanken nach einer Lösung.

„Wir müssen das hier ungeschehen machen, Hermine. Wir können nicht so kurz vor Schluss alles aufs Spiel setzen. Lass uns die vergangene Stunde ausradieren. Wenn wir beide gleichzeitig den Obliviatezauber sprechen, werden wir uns an nichts erinnern und können Voldemort unbefangen gegenüber treten", schlug er beinahe sachlich vor.

In Hermines Augen stiegen Tränen auf. Trotzdem bemühte sie sich, die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Du verlangst, dass ich die schönste Erinnerung meines Lebens wieder hergebe?"

„Glaube mir, es ist nicht nur _deine_ schönste Erinnerung", entgegnete er und strich ihr mit seinem Handrücken zärtlich über die Wange.

„Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit."

Hermine begriff die Notwendigkeit seines Vorschlags. Ihr Verstand gab ihm Recht. Und sie hasste ihren Verstand für diese Erkenntnis.

„Gut, ich bin einverstanden. Aber nur zu einer Bedingung", antwortete sie.

„Und die wäre?"

„Ich möchte wissen, warum Dumbledore dir vertraut hat. Da ich es ohnehin gleich wieder vergessen werde, kannst du es mir ja nun sagen, oder?"

Snape überlegte kurz.

„Einverstanden, ich werde es dir zeigen."

Er richtete sich etwas auf, nahm ihre Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Hermine fand mühelos Zugang zu Snapes Gedanken und erkannte die Szene, die Snape ihr zeigte sofort. Sie hatte sie im Okklumentikunterricht gesehen. Snape saß neben Lily Evans im Slug-Club.

„Um Acht oben?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Lily nickte ihm vertraut zu.

Die Erinnerung schwenkte weiter. Snape ging auf Lily zu. Es schien im Obergeschoss des Schlosses zu sein. Sie standen nebeneinander und blickten sich durchdringend an. Dann griff Snape in die Wand, wo augenblicklich eine Tür erschienen war, der Raum der Wünsche. Darin verschwanden die beiden.

„Du hast mir gefehlt, Severus", wendete sich Lily an Snape und küsste ihn.

„Irgendwann werde ich den sprechenden Hut noch zur Rechenschaft ziehen, weil er uns in verschiedene Häuser einquartiert hat", lächelte er und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Snape gewährte Hermine noch einige Augenblicke dieser Szene, bevor er die Verbindung wieder löste. Er lehnte sich zurück auf das aufgebahrte dicke Kissen hinter seinem Rücken und wartete Hermines Reaktion ab.

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte ihre Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Lily und du? Was ist mit euch passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„ Mein Interesse an den dunklen Künsten stand Lily und mir im Weg. Voldemort gewann an Macht und ich begann die Nähe zu den Todessern zu suchen. Lily hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt. Sie oder Voldemort. Für wen ich mich entschieden habe, weißt du und dass ich mich besser anders entschieden hätte, weiß ich seit mehr als 17 Jahren. Dann wäre mir vermutlich auch Harry Potter als Schüler erspart geblieben", fügte er zynisch hinzu.

„Dass sie sich ausgerechnet mit Potter einlassen musste. Und warum hat Harry verdammt noch mal Lilys Augen geerbt? Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn angesehen habe, erinnerte er mich an das schlimmste Erlebnis meines Lebens. Ich wollte ihn dafür hassen, dass er James ähnlich sah und gleichzeitig machten mir seine Augen klar, dass ich ganz alleine Schuld daran war, dass er eben genau diese wunderschönen Augen besaß!"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben uns zwar getrennt und wir waren auch nicht wirklich lange zusammen, aber ich konnte sie nicht vergessen. Sie war der erste Mensch in meinem Leben, der mir aufrichtige Liebe entgegengebracht hat. Als ich später erfahren musste, dass Voldemort Lily und James getötet hat und ich durch die Weitergabe der Prophezeiung auch noch Schuld daran war, brach meine fein säuberliche Todesserwelt zusammen. Alle Gefühle, die ich jemals hatte, verwandelten sich in Rachegefühle. Ich wollte nur noch eine Sache erleben, den Tod Voldemorts. Also ging ich zu Dumbledore und erzählte ihm meine Geschichte."

„Wie hat Dumbledore reagiert?", fragte Hermine

Snape fixierte Hermines Blicke erneut und gewährte ihr die Szene, in der Snape Dumbledore das Geständnis seines Lebens machte.

„Das ist unglaublich. Aber es erklärt eindeutig alles", gab Hermine erstarrt von sich. Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide und ließen das Gesagte auf sich wirken. Snape schien die Stille nicht länger ertragen zu können und versuchte, das Thema in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

„Wie steht es eigentlich um die Horkruxjagd? Wie weit ist der Orden?", fragte Snape.

„Das Medaillon ist zerstört, den goldenen Becher haben wir auch vernichtet. Es fehlt allerdings immer noch jeder Hinweis auf den Gryffindor-Horkrux", berichtete Hermine.

Snape atmete schwer aus, als wären es ihm allmählich zu viel der Wahrheiten für einen Abend.

„Harry", sagte er leise, „es ist Harry."

„Wie bitte? Harry ist ein Horkrux?", stieß Hermine entsetzt aus.

„Nicht ganz. Voldemort wollte ein Diadem von Gryffindor einsetzen, um sein Seelenfragment darin einzuschließen. Er hatte es dabei, als er Harry damals töten wollte. Wie du weißt, schlug der tödliche Fluch auf ihn zurück und er hatte keine Kraft mehr, das Diadem für die Seelenteilung zu verwenden. Die Zauberformel dafür hatte er allerdings bereits gesprochen. Die ganze Welt hat sich immer über Harrys Narbe unterhalten, aber keiner konnte deuten, was sie wirklich war. Sie ist ein verunglückter Horkrux. Das wurde mir allerdings erst klar, als Dumbledore die Vermutung mit den Horkruxen äußerte."

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie starrte Snape mit grauenerfülltem Blick an.

„Woher weißt du das?", stammelte sie.

Snape hielt kurz inne, als würde er noch einmal überdenken, ob es richtig war, das nun Kommende laut auszusprechen.

„Ich war dabei."

Er senkte den Blick und Hermine merkte, dass es nichts war, worüber er jemals hatte sprechen wollen.

„Du warst beim Tod der Potters dabei?", fragte sie noch entsetzter.

„Ja, Voldemort hat mich als treuesten Todesser mitgenommen. Ich durfte mich im Hintergrund halten, ich war draußen, aber ich bekam alles genau mit. Und ich war verbannt dazu, zu sehen, wie er James getötet hat. – Und dann Lily."

Snape hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, als könne er es nicht ertragen, die Szene noch einmal vor sich zu sehen.

„Bei Merlin, ich kann das nicht glauben!"

Hermine stand das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass die Narbe ein vollständiger Horkrux ist, aber das könnte man erst bei genaueren Untersuchungen feststellen."

Hermine spielte das Gehörte noch einmal vor sich ab. Ihre Gedanken sprangen im Dreieck.

„Die Prophezeiung – _Keiner kann leben ohne den anderen_ – bezieht sie sich darauf?"

„Anzunehmen. Ich habe einige Nachforschungen in der Sache angestellt. Harry hat durchaus Chancen, dass man die Narbe entfernen kann, ohne dass er zu Schaden kommt. Aber ganz genau kann man das nicht sagen. So etwas ist noch nie vorgekommen."

In Hermine fügten sich alle wirren Puzzleteile langsam zu einem Gesamtbild. Ihr Empfindungen für Snape sprangen gerade von Abscheu und Entsetzten zu Respekt und Ehrfurcht. Snape hatte unzählige grauenvolle Taten gesehen und selbst ausgeführt, daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel. Trotzdem empfand sie Hochachtung vor diesem Mann, der viele Fehler gemacht hatte, den aber das Leben auch unverurteilt bereits mehr hatte büßen lassen, als es Askaban je würde tun können.

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum Dumbledore dir so sehr vertraut hat. Es muss unerträglich gewesen sein, zu sehen, wie er sie getötet hat. Ich werde alles Erdenkliche tun, um dazu beizutragen, dass Voldemort zur Strecke gebracht wird."

Snape empfing aus diesen Worten und ihrer Berührung einen Schwall aus unendlicher Wärme. Wärme, die er jetzt schon vermisste, wenn er an den kommenden Tag dachte.

Sie drückten sich so fest sie konnten an aneinander, im Bewusstsein, dass ihre gemeinsamen Minuten dem Ende entgegen gingen.

Sie zogen sich beide wieder an und stellten sich an den Schreibtisch mit den Versuchen, um nach dem Vergessenszauber wieder dort zu sein, wo alles begann.

„Die Information mit Harry – wäre sie nicht wichtig?", fragte Hermine.

Snape nickte, nahm ein kleines Stück Pergament und schrieb einige Zeilen darauf.

„Warte, ich schicke dir eine Nachricht. Du solltest auch ein Treffen mit dem Orden für diesen Samstag, 14 Uhr organisieren. Es wird Zeit, dass wir alle über unsere Erkenntnisse aufklären. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es zum Endkampf kommt."

Snape schrieb weiter. Einige Zeilen später blickte er kurz auf, sah Hermine nachdenklich an und fügte dann einige weitere Wörter hinzu. Das Pergament übergab er zusammengerollt seiner Eule, die auf Kommando herbeigeflogen kam.

„Überbringe diese Nachricht morgen Vormittag Hermine Granger, verstanden?"

Snape öffnete eine Klappe in der Wand des Magischen Baumes, die Hermine noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war und die Eule flog davon.

„Ich schreibe mir noch eine Notiz, damit ich auch weiß, dass ich dich informiert habe und dass wir uns am Samstag treffen. Das wird mich morgen nicht sehr verwundern. Ich finde oft genug Notizzettel, die ich mir irgendwann gemacht habe."

„Auf drei sprechen wir gleichzeitig den Zauber. Damit löschst du _meine_ Gedanken und ich _deine_, verstanden?", orderte Snape an.

Hermine nickte, in ihrem Innern kämpften Gefühle und Verstand aber gleichzeitig einen großen Kampf. Sie sollte gleich alles aufgeben, was ihr etwas bedeutete, zudem den Beweis für das Vertrauen zwischen Dumbledore und Snape. Sie wollte nicht, aber sie musste.

„Eins, -", fing Snape an zu zählen.

„Zwei, -"

„Obliviate!", schrie Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen heraus. Sie war definitiv schneller gewesen als Snape. Der hatte noch nicht einmal angesetzt, den Spruch zu sagen. Sie hatte Snapes Erinnerung gelöscht und er war nicht im Mindesten dazu gekommen, die ihrigen auszuradieren.

Snape verstaute gerade die Regenwürmer in kleinen Holzkisten und sprach die gleiche Forderung aus, wie noch eine Stunde zuvor.

„Es wird Zeit, dass Sie zurückgehen, Miss Granger. Sammeln Sie Kraft bis zum Endkampf, Sie werden sie brauchen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück."

Hermine war geschockt und stand wie zur Eissäule erstarrt neben ihm.

„Ja, ... sofort", erwiderte sie und blickte zu Boden. Sie fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platz. Snape kam ihr vor wie ein Fremder. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn umarmt, aber es war unmöglich. Stattdessen hüllte sie sich in ihren Umhang und stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Apparierpunkt.

„Ich hoffe, Sie nach dem Kampf wiederzusehen, Professor. Viel Glück."


	13. Geständnisse

**Kapitel 13 – Geständnisse**

Hermine konnte in der Nacht kein Auge zu tun. Zu viel ging ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte den schönsten Tag ihres Lebens verbracht und es war ihr nicht vergönnt, ihn im Nachhinein noch einmal in Ruhe zu genießen, in dem Sie jede Szene in Gedanken noch einmal ohne schlechtes Gewissen durchlebte. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte solch wundervolle Dinge mit Severus Snape erlebt und er würde sich an nichts erinnern können, sollte sie ihn überhaupt noch einmal lebend sehen. Sie hatte es nur ihrem impulsiven Handeln zu verdanken, dass ihr wenigstens die Erinnerung daran geblieben war. Eine Erinnerung an solch intensive Gefühle, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Und wer hätte gedacht, dass daran ausgerechnet Professor Snape beteiligt wäre. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Auch wenn sie diese Erinnerung ewig schmerzen würde, sie war sich selber dankbar dafür, dass sie sie nicht aus der Hand gegeben hatte sondern ganz egoistisch für sich behalten hatte. Sie hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gebracht, als sie die Angst packte. Sie war im Besitz der wohl gefährlichsten Erinnerung, die sie sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Wenn sie aus welchen Gründen auch immer in falsche Hände geriet, würde das Snapes sicheres Todesurteil bedeuten. Bei diesem Gedanken erzitterte ihr ganzer Körper und sie suchte noch mehr Schutz unter ihrer Decke.

Sie sah noch einmal die Szene mit Lily Evans vor sich. Snape und Lily, das war eine ungeheuerliche Geschichte. Deswegen hatte Dumbledore Snape bedingungslos vertraut. Auch sie hätte Snape sofort geglaubt, wenn sie diese Szene damals gesehen hätte. Snapes Gefühle in der Erinnerung waren von beißender Intensität gewesen, voller Liebe für Lily und voller abgrundtiefem Hass für Voldemort, daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel. Warum nur wollte Snape diese Erinnerung nicht zu seiner Verteidigung einsetzen? Sie konnte es sich nicht anders erklären als dass er sein Privatleben, das kleine Bisschen, das er davon besaß, um jeden Preis der Welt behüten wollte, sogar dann noch, wenn es sein Leben kosten würde.

Hermine nahm den Magischen Stein wieder aus ihrer Nachttischschublade und legte ihn behutsam in ihre Hand. Sie behandelte ihn wie ein unbezahlbares Schmuckstück. Sanft bewegte sie ihn zwischen ihren Fingern und kurz überlegte sie, ob sie nicht den Unterricht schwänzen und in den Magischen Baum apparieren sollte. Schockiert über ihre eigenen Gedanken setzte sie sich im Bett auf und betrachtete die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont. Professor Snape brachte sie gerade dazu, zu überlegen, ob sie – Hermine Granger – auf den Unterricht verzichten sollte! Ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem Grinsen. Gleichzeitig überfiel sie ein Gähnen, - das eindeutiges Zeichen einer anstrengenden Nacht. Vielleicht würde ihr eine ausgiebige Dusche helfen.

Sie duschte ihre Angst und innere Unruhe in einem rauschenden Bach ihren Körper entlang in den Abguss. Die vielen bunten Schmetterlinge im Bauch schienen gegen diese Behandlung allerdings immun zu sein. Mit vorsichtiger Euphorie stieg sie aus der Dusche und hatte sich gerade angezogen, als eine sehr edel aussehende schneeweiße Taube vor ihrem Fenster um Einlass bat. Hermine öffnete und nahm dem Vogel ein kleines quadratisches Päckchen ab, bevor dieser sofort wieder am regnerischen Himmel verschwand.

Schnell hatte sie das weiße Seidenpapier entfernt und blickte auf einen silbernen Handspiegel, der kaum größer war als eine halbe Hand. Der Spiegel hatte einen schlichten Silberrand ohne Schnörkel oder Gravuren. Auch sonst hatte er nichts, was irgend einen Hinweis auf den möglichen Absender hätte geben können. Es schien ein völlig einfacher Spiegel zu sein. Hermine dachte sofort an Snape. Konnte _er_ ihr diesen Spiegel geschickt haben? Harry hatte ihr einmal einen Spiegel gezeigt, mit dem sich früher Sirius und James über die Distanz hinweg verständigen konnten. Wollte Snape sie etwa kontaktieren? Warum hatte er keinen Brief beigelegt? Sie betrachtete den magischen Stein noch einmal, er bewegte sich nicht und glänzte in seinen gewohnten Farben. Snape schien also nicht unmittelbar in Gefahr zu sein, sonst würde sich der Stein bestimmt bemerkbar machen. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Sie verspürte den nachhaltigen Drang, den Spiegel genauer zu inspizieren. Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihr jedoch, dass sie sich beeilen musste, um rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen. Deshalb verstaute sie den Spiegel in ihrer Nachttischschublade und packte den Stein mit ihren Sachen zusammen für den Unterricht. Nach dem Mittagessen hätte sie etwas mehr Zeit und Ruhe, um sich mit dem eigenartigen silbrigen Objekt zu beschäftigen.

Zwar frisch geduscht aber mental völlig ausgelaugt kam Hermine zum VgdK-Unterricht . Dort sollten sie heute alle prüfungsrelevanten Flüche in praktischen Übungen testen, unverzeihliche Flüche selbstverständlich ausgeschlossen.

Hermine stand völlig neben sich, was auch Harry und Ron nicht verborgen blieb.

„Was ist los heute mit dir Hermine, du bist ja überhaupt nicht bei der Sache", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe ziemlich mies geschlafen", gestand sie und hoffte, keine weiteren Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen.

Nach dem Unterricht eilte sie hinaus und hoffte, dass sie das Mittagessen im großen Saal hinter sich bringen könnte, ohne direkt am Tisch einzuschlafen. Sie musste dringend auf ihr Zimmer, einen Mittagsschlaf halten. Im gleichen Augenblick dachte sie an den Spiegel und sah die Chancen auf ein ruhiges Nickerchen schwinden.

Als Hermine apathisch ihre Suppe löffelte, flatterte eine Eule an ihren Tisch und Hermine nahm einen schwarzen Briefumschlag in Empfang. _Noch mehr Post_, dachte Hermine und war mit ihrem morgendlichen Päckchen eigentlich schon mehr als gut bedient für diesen Tag.

Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Snape ihr ja eine Nachricht schicken wollte wegen Harrys Narbe.

„Was ist, Hermine, machst du jetzt nicht mal mehr deine Post auf?", fragte Ron und starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Ich weiß schon, was drin steht.", erwiderte sie matt.

„Können wir uns nachher irgendwo treffen, wo wir unsere Ruhe haben, in der Bibliothek, um drei? Ich muss dringend mit euch etwas besprechen."

Harry und Ron sahen sie verdutzt an.

„Was ist los, Mine? Ist irgend etwas passiert?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Wir sehen uns um drei, bis dann", erwiderte sie und war auch schon gleich verschwunden.

Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und legte den schwarzen Briefumschlag vor sich hin auf das Kissen. Sie strich über das raue Papier und dachte wehmütig daran, dass Snape die Zeilen, die sie gleich lesen würde verfasst hatte, als er noch alles über sie beide wusste.

Langsam öffnete sie den Umschlag, zog das Pergament heraus und begann zu lesen.

Liebe Miss Granger,

nach meinen Erkenntnissen ist Harrys Narbe der missglückte Versuch Voldemorts, den Tod von Harry dafür zu verwenden, einen sechsten Horkrux herzustellen. Ich denke, Harry sollte diese Gedanken nun erfahren. Ich bin bereit, mir die Narbe genauer anzusehen.

_Wir müssen jetzt den Orden über unsere Verbindung, den Impfstoff sowie den Septum-Trank aufklären. Organisieren Sie ein Treffen im Hauptquartier für Samstag, 14 Uhr. Ich werde dort sein. Danke. _

_Für alles..._

_Severus Snape_

Hermine lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie die letzte Zeile las. Es klang wie ein Abschied. Er bedankte sich bei ihr. Alleine das wäre für einen Professor Snape schon unglaublich genug gewesen. Dass er sich aber „für alles" bedankte, ließ sie vermuten, dass er im Moment des Schreibens für sich selbst etwas festhalten wollte, von dem er wusste, dass er es einige Minuten später verlieren würde, selbst wenn es für Hermine unter den geplanten Umständen niemals identifizierbar gewesen wäre.

Mit dem Pergament in der Hand übermannte Hermine die Müdigkeit und sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Sie erwachte und schreckte hoch, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ja um drei mit Ron und Harry verabredet war. Schnell versuchte sie, ihren zersausten Locken Herr zu werden und machte sich auf zur Bibliothek.

Harry und Ron saßen schon gespannt an einem kleinen Tisch in der letzten Ecke der naturwissenschaftlichen Werke. Dorthin verliefen sich nur die wenigsten Schüler, so dass ihnen Ruhe garantiert war.

Hermine setzte sich und atmete tief durch. Es war Zeit, ihren Freunden reinen Wein einzuschenken.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll und ich möchte euch bitten, mir auf jeden Fall bis zu Ende zuzuhören, ohne mich zu unterbrechen. Danach könnt ihr mich alles fragen, was ihr möchtet, einverstanden?"

Harry und Ron nickten erwartungsvoll.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich Dumbledore immer vertraut habe – in allem. Auch dahingehend, dass er Snape stets vollstes Vertrauen geschenkt hat. – Dumbledore hat sich nicht geirrt. Snape ist immer noch auf unserer Seite."

„Wie kommst du darauf? Der Verräter hat Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen, Hermine, schon vergessen?", platzte es aus Ron heraus und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet.

„Dumbledore hat Snape darum gebeten, ihn umzubringen.", begann Hermine ihre Erklärungen und versuchte möglichst sachlich alle Fakten darzulegen, die den unbrechbaren Schwur zwischen Narcissa und Snape betrafen.

Harry und Ron waren völlig verwirrt. Ihr Inneres sträubte sich völlig gegen die scheinbaren Wahrheiten, die ihnen Hermine soeben aufgetischt hatte. Harry nahm sogar seinen Zauberstab und testete, ob Hermine nicht unter einem Imperius-Fluch von Snape stand.

„Hätte Snape Dumbledore nicht getötet, wäre er selbst gestorben! Versteht doch, mit Snape wäre die letzte Hoffnung gestorben, zu erfahren, was Voldemort vor hat!", versuchte Hermine all ihre Überzeugungskraft ins Spiel zu bringen.

„Klar, da hätte ich auch lieber Dumbledore um die Ecke gebracht, als selber den Löffel abzugeben!", feixte Ron erneut.

Harry indes schwieg bedrohlich, als Hermine weiter sprach.

„Ich habe Snape in den letzten Wochen mehr als ein Dutzend Male getroffen und wie ihr seht, ist es mir nicht schlecht bekommen. Ich habe mit ihm zusammen einen Impfstoff gegen Voldemorts Schlange Nagini hergestellt und einen von Snape entwickelten Verstärkungsfluch in einer Reihe von Versuchen getestet. Zudem hat er mich in Okklumentik unterrichtet."

„Ich fasse es nicht, Hermine! Wie um alles in der Welt konntest du das tun?", platzte es nun geballt aus Harry heraus.

Hermine konnte ihn schwer einschätzen, aber sie hatte den Verdacht, dass alle Argumente dieser Welt nicht ausreichen würden, um Harrys Emotionen Snape gegenüber im Zaum zu halten. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es wäre, wenn die beiden sich Auge in Auge gegenüber stehen würden.

„Selbst wenn das alles stimmt, was du sagst, und davon gehe ich vielleicht sogar aus, dann könnte trotzdem immer noch alles von Snape arrangiert sein! Er war jahrelang Doppelspion, woher sollen wir verdammt noch einmal wissen, dass das alles nicht zu seinem großen Theaterstück gehört und wir nur seine Marionetten sind? Die entscheidende Frage hast du uns noch nicht beantwortet, warum zum Teufel hat Dumbledore Snape vertraut? Ich will nichts über irgendwelche Absprachen wissen, die kann sich Snape alle selbst zurecht gelegt haben, sag mir, Hermine, warum hat Dumbledore Snape vertraut?", fragte Harry geladen.

„Ich kenne den Grund", sagte Hermine schlicht.

Einen Moment lang vermochte keiner der drei, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich kann euch den Grund aber nicht sagen. Snape hat mir unfreiwillig eine Erinnerung überlassen, die mehr als eindeutig belegt, warum Dumbledore Snape vertraut hat. Und auch ich traue ihm ohne Einschränkungen. Mehr kann ich euch leider nicht sagen, es tut mir Leid.", sagte Hermine mit trockener Stimme.

„Harry, bitte, ich weiß dass du Snape am liebsten umbringen würdest, aber er hat dich immer beschützt. Wenn er auch nur einen von uns hätte töten wollen hätte er es im Astronomieturm mit Leichtigkeit tun können. Er hätte auch mir in den letzen Wochen jederzeit etwas antun können. Aber er hat immer nur so viel getan, dass er sich vor Voldemort rechtfertigen konnte. Warum sollte er sonst sein Leben riskieren, um einen Impfstoff herzustellen? Warum sollte er mir Okklumentik beibringen?"

„Snape möchte, dass wir den Orden informieren und den Impfstoff verteilen. Auf dem Treffen möchte ich dann den Septum-Fluch vorstellen, der es uns zusammen mit einem Zaubertrank ermöglichen wird, alle Flüche in einer siebenfachen Wirkung anzuwenden. Was das bedeutet, muss ich euch nicht sagen. Das wird uns ungeahnte Möglichkeiten im Kampf gegen Voldemort eröffnen."

„Wie und wo hast du Snape überhaupt getroffen? Ich hoffe nicht, dass er einfach so in Hogwarts ein- und ausgeht?", giftete Ron.

„Ich habe ihn an einem sicheren Ort getroffen. Nicht einmal Voldemort weiß, wo dieser Ort ist.

„Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, warum ich nach den schweren Verletzungen, die das Slytherin-Medaillon mir zugefügt hat, so schnell wieder auf die Beine gekommen bin? Snape hat den Verstärkungszauber angewendet und, ja, Ron, er _WAR_ in Hogwarts, denn sonst würde ich heute wahrscheinlich immer noch im Krankenflügel liegen!", sagte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton.

Auch diese Informationen mussten bei den beiden Freunden erst einmal sickern.

„Ich glaube, das sind etwas viele Informationen auf einmal. Ich muss das alles erst auf mich wirken lassen. Ich _kann_ Snape nicht vertrauen, verstehst du? Er hat Sirius und meine Eltern gehasst und mich auch! Lass mir Zeit, Hermine. Ich muss nachdenken", sagte Harry und stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Ist ok Harry, wir sehen uns später", antwortete Hermine.

Ron verabschiedete sich ebenfalls kurz und lief Harry Kopf schüttelnd hinterher.

Hermine versuchte in ihrem Zimmer Ruhe zu finden. Es würde ein großes Stück Arbeit werden, Harry und Ron von Snapes Unschuld zu überzeugen. Eigentlich könnte alles so einfach sein. Sie müsste Harry lediglich von Snape und Lily erzählen. Doch dann würden Harry wohl alle restlichen guten Geister verlassen, was sie auch durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Also würde sie weiterhin versuchen, bei den Tatsachen zu bleiben, die ihr Snape offiziell anvertraut hatte.

Plötzlich fiel ihr siedend heiß der Spiegel vom Morgen ein. Der lag immer noch neben ihrem Bett in der Schublade und wartete auf ihre Begutachtung.

Als sie den Spiegel vor sich auf das Kissen legte, spürte sie ein Kribbeln in ihren Armen. In ihr machte sich das Bedürfnis breit, tief in den Spiegel zu sehen. Dieses Bedürfnis steigerte sich rapide in eine unbeschreibliche Neugier und letztlich einen Drang, dem sie trotz aller Alarmglocken ihres Verstandes, die schrill in ihrem Hirn läuteten, nicht widerstehen konnte – sie blickte geradewegs in den Spiegel, der kein gewöhnlicher war, wie sie sofort merkte. Ihr Blick war wie gefesselt von ihrem eigenen Angesicht, aber es war, als wollten ihre Augen tiefer in den Spiegel hinein, um das sehen zu können, was sich hinter ihrem eigenen Antlitz verbarg. Sie musste um jeden Preis hinter ihr Ebenbild sehen. Gleichzeitig hörte sie wieder die Alarmglocken läuten. Diesmal noch schriller als zuvor. Ihr Verstand presste ihr Snapes Bild im Okklumentikunterricht ins Bewusstsein, _den Geist verschließen, niemand hat ein Recht darauf, den Willen eines anderen zu manipulieren_. Doch der Sog der Verlockung vergrößerte sich und Hermines Neugier gewann an Dominanz. Sie wollte es wissen, wissen was sich am Horizont verbarg. Ihre verfluchte Gier nach Wissen nahm wieder einmal Besitz von ihr. Sie wollte Severus Snape sehen. Snape, - sie spürte, wie diese Gedanken um ihn herum selbstständig wurden. Sie sah sich im Krankenflügel, als Lupin alias Snape zu ihr kam, dann eine Szene, in der sie ein Fläschchen des Septumtrankes zu sich nahm. Langsam leerte sie den Becher, sie schmeckte den blumigen Trank auf ihrer Zunge, ein zarter Blütenduft drang in ihre Nase ein.

Im selben Augenblick verpasste ihr ihr Verstand eine schallende Ohrfeige. Entsetzt registrierte sie, dass sie diese Szenen überhaupt nicht sehen wollte. Sie hatte sie nicht ausgewählt!

„NEIN!", schrie sie lauthals heraus und von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hatte sich ihr Verstand wieder die volle Macht über ihr Handeln erkämpft.

_Den Geist leeren, ich denke an NICHTS, an NICHTS, höchstens an einen Spaziergang um Hogwarts, um Kräuter für einen Tee zu sammeln, ich denke an N-I-C-H-T-S!!!!_

Mit einem Ruck schaffte es ihre rechte Hand, den Spiegel mit der Spiegelseite nach unten auf das Bett zu drücken und zerschlug damit das Band, das dieses Objekt soeben mit Ihren Gedanken geknüpft hatte.

_Verflucht! Ich bin ein Idiot_, dachte sie. _Wie bescheuert kann ich denn noch sein, einen solchen Gegenstand blindlings in meine Nähe zu lassen? Snape wird mich dafür foltern und das völlig zu Recht!_

Es war gewiss nicht Snape, sondern ein Todesser, oder noch schlimmer, Voldemort selbst, der hier versucht hatte, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Voldemort hatte Snape ja bereits eingeweiht und es war klar, dass er Hermine früher oder später für seine Zwecke benutzen wollte.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper. Schnell überlegte sie, welche Szenen sie Preis gegeben hatte. Es war nichts, was Snape nicht erklären könnte.

Die Verantwortung der erstohlenen Erinnerung von Snape wiegte schwer auf ihren Schultern. Um ein Haar hätte sie ihn in Lebensgefahr gebracht.

Der Spiegel lag immer noch unter ihrer Hand und erneut spürte sie das brennende Verlangen, ihn umzudrehen und hineinzusehen. Sie griff mit der linken Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab und belegte die schwarzmagische Versuchung mit einem Erstarrungszauber für Gegenstände. Dieser bewirkte, dass er vorerst keine Anziehungskraft mehr auf sie ausüben konnte.

Sie entschloss sich, Snape sofort einen Brief in den Magischen Baum zu schicken und zu berichten, was geschehen war. Vor allem wollte sie ihm mitteilen, welche Szenen der unbekannte Angreifer ergattert hatte, um ihn zu warnen.

Ihre Feder glitt über ein Blatt Pergament, als ein Klopfen an der Tür sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Hallo Hermine, ich bin es, Ginny. Harry lässt dir ausrichten, er würde dich gerne im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen."

„Danke, Ginny, ich komme sofort", antwortete Hermine und machte. Hektisch beendete sie die Zeilen für Snape und schickte ihre Eule in Richtung Verbotenen Wald.

Gleich darauf machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war bereits dunkel geworden draußen und es war Abendessenzeit. Deshalb war der Gemeinschaftsraum völlig leer. Nur Ron und Harry saßen in der Ecke vor dem Kamin. Die beiden schienen erheblich ruhiger als noch einige Stunden zuvor, als Hermine ihnen von Snape berichtet hatte. Die Informationen waren gesickert und die Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle.

„Harry, Ron, es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht früher einweihen konnte, aber Voldemort durfte auf gar keinen Fall etwas erfahren, das hätte alles gefährdet.", begann Hermine.

„Danke, Hermine, ich weiß, wie ich in Okklumentik bin, du musst es mir nicht auch noch aufs Brot schmieren. Auf Snapes Flucht nach Dumbledores Tod hat er mich pausenlos angeschrieen, ich solle meinen Geist verschließen. Wenn wirklich alles stimmt, was du sagst, dann macht das zum ersten mal Sinn. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich hoffe ja auch, dass Snape immer noch auf unserer Seite. Auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht glauben kann."

„Harry, da ist noch etwas", sagte Hermine.

„Snape vermutet, dass deine Narbe ein nicht ganz gelungener Horkrux ist. Voldemort wollte deinen Tod dazu verwenden, um den sechsten Horkrux zu erstellen. Da der Mordversuch an dir misslang, ist davon auszugehen, dass der Horkrux nicht zu Ende erstellt werden konnte. Stattdessen wurde eine magische Verbindung zwischen dir und Voldemort geschaffen. Snape würde sich die Narbe gerne genauer ansehen und er ist auch bereit, zum nächsten Orden-Treffen zu kommen, wenn der Orden bereit ist, ihn zu empfangen. Wir müssen dazu für Samstag 14 Uhr ein Treffen organisieren, Snape hat nur sehr begrenzte Möglichkeiten, Voldemort zu verlassen."

Harry fasste sich an seine Narbe und wirkte erstaunlich gefasst. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er eine Schreckensmeldung zu verdauen hatte. Erst der Tod seiner Eltern, der von Sirius und Dumbledore und nun die Information mit dem Horkrux, dass Voldemort sozusagen ein Teil von ihm war. Das alles war eigentlich mehr, als ein Mensch in seinem ganzen Leben ertragen sollte, ganz zu Schweigen von einem Leben, das gerade einmal 18 Jahre jung war.

In diesem Moment war Harry unfähig zu sprechen, sein Kopf war leer.

„Seit ihr einverstanden, den Orden für Samstag zusammen zu trommeln. Und bist du bereit, deine Narbe von Snape analysieren zu lassen?", fragte Hermine etwas schüchtern.

Harry schwieg weiter, bevor er endlich seine Stimme wieder fand und antwortete.

„Wir können es versuchen. Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, auch wenn ich mir bei Merlin eine andere wünsche."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie wir den Orden darauf vorbereiten können. Die werden Snape auf der Stelle zerfleischen, wenn er das Hauptquartier betritt. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich impulsiv nicht genau das gleiche tun werde", stellte Ron fest.


	14. Das Treffen des Ordens

**Kapitel 14 – Das Treffen des Ordens  
**

Das Trio hatte beschlossen, den Orden nur über das geplante Treffen am Samstag zu informieren, Snapes Kommen sollte dann während des Treffens angekündigt werden. Hermine wollte nicht riskieren, dass irgend jemand etwas gegen Snape ausbrüten konnte. Zweifel überkamen sie, ob sie genügend vorbereitet hätte, um das Treffen mit Snape nicht eskalieren zu lassen.

Der Samstag war schneller da, als Hermine lieb war. Nervös fand sie sich bereits eine Stunde vor allen anderen im Hauptquartier des Ordens ein. Die düstere Stimmung im Black-Haus hatte etwas von Snapes Kerkern. Insbesondere dieser Gemeinschaftsraum strahlte den Hauch von schwarzer Magie aus. Hermine rückte die Tische und Bänke im Gemeinschaftsraum so zurecht, dass alle Mitglieder wie auf Schulbänken mit dem Gesicht zu ihr nach vorne saßen. In der Mitte ließ sie einen Gang frei, durch den sie hindurch zu allen Tischen gelangen konnte. Sie selbst hatte für sich den großen Schreibtisch vorbereitet. Fein säuberlich standen die Ampullen mit dem Impfserum aufgereiht, in der Mitte positionierte sie eine Kübelpflanze und ihr Zauberstab lag griffbereit vor ihr. Sie inspizierte den Raum noch einmal. Die Tür befand sich hinter dem Schreibtisch, sozusagen hinter Hermine, wenn sie sich dem Orden zuwenden würde. Der Orden würde Snape also sofort ins Auge sehen, sobald er in den Raum käme.

Überpünktlich, nämlich eine Viertelstunde zu früh, erschien Lupin am Treffpunkt.

„Guten Tag, Hermine. Du machst es aber wirklich spannend! Willst du mir nicht einen kleinen Hinweis darauf geben, was du heute vor hast?", fragte Lupin.

„Ich muss zugeben, und das sage ich ganz gewiss nur Ihnen, Remus, ich bin ziemlich nervös, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie der Orden auf meine Informationen reagieren wird", sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Oberlippe. Lupin war ihr immer weitaus mehr gewesen als ein Lehrer. In diesen schwierigen Zeiten in Hogwarts war er ihr und auch Ron und Harry immer eine große Stütze gewesen. Er nahm sie ernst und unterstützte sie, wo immer er auch konnte.

Mit leicht zitternder Hand öffnete Hermine ein kleines Fläschchen und trank den Inhalt in Sekunden aus. In sieben Minuten würde der Trank wirken...

„Musst du dich etwa mit einem Trank beruhigen?", fragte Lupin erstaunt. Er erkannte seine sonst so rationale und nervenstarke Schülerin kaum wieder.

Innerhalb der nächsten 10 Minuten erschienen alle Ordensmitglieder. Es wurde auf einmal so voll im Raum, dass Hermine längst den Überblick verlor, wie viele es denn nun genau waren. Sie sah Tonks, die Lupin einen Begrüßungskuss gab, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, die Weasleys, die sie alle persönlich begrüßten und ihr aber gleichzeitig den Blick auf Mad Eye Moody, Slughorn, Mundungus und viele andere verwährten.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich alle!", versuchte Lupin die Masse zu ordnen.

Allmählich ließen sich alle auf den vorgesehenen Stühlen nieder und Hermine kam sich vor wie eine Hogwarts-Lehrerin, die nun mit ihrem VgdK-Unterricht beginnen konnte.

Sie hatte mit Snape nicht genau besprochen, wann und wie er auftauchen würde. 14 Uhr war zwar ausgemacht, aber ob sich Snape genau daran hielt, würde sich zeigen.

„Liebe Mitglieder des Ordens", begann Lupin, indem er sich neben Hermine an den Schreibtisch lehnte und die Menge ansah.

„Diese außerordentliche Versammlung des Ordens wurde einberufen, weil Hermine, Ron und Harry sie beantragt haben. Hermine wird uns einige wichtige Dinge sagen, die Voldemort betreffen. Ich bitte Sie alle darum, ihr zuzuhören und ihr größtmöglichen Respekt entgegen zu bringen, egal welcher Natur ihre Anliegen sein mögen."

Hermine entspannte sich etwas. Lupin hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, die passenden Worte zu finden, ohne auch nur im Mindesten zu wissen, was hier gleich passieren würde. Er war einfach ein Mensch, der immer das Richtige sagte und dabei eine angenehme Souveränität ausstrahlte. Dafür war sie ihm in diesem Moment äußerst dankbar. Dann löste Hermine Lupin am Schreibtisch ab.

„Guten Tag, Ihnen allen. Vielen Dank, dass sie alle hier sind. Ich möchte Ihnen heute gerne erläutern, wie wir eine mehr als realistische Chance haben, Voldemort schon sehr bald zu besiegen. In den letzten Wochen habe ich in sehr zeitaufwändigen Studien, Versuchen und Laborstunden zwei Tränke entwickelt. In Hermine schrillten die Alarmglocken.

_Natürlich habe ich die Tränke nicht alleine entwickelt. Aber ich muss es so aussehen lassen, zumindest für den Moment, sonst wird die Menge mich in der Luft zerreißen, ehe ich auch nur den ersten erklärenden Satz zu Ende gesprochen habe._

„Wie Sie wissen, sind bis auf zwei Horkruxe alle zerstört. Es fehlt noch der Gryffindor-Horkrux und Voldemorts Schlange Nagini. Lassen Sie mich zuerst auf die Schlange zu sprechen kommen. Nagini ist der Horkrux, der Voldemort am nächsten ist, örtlich, wie auch spirituell gesehen. Sie ist ein Teil von ihm und immer in seiner nächsten Nähe. Wir werden sie nicht töten können, ohne Voldemort zu begegnen. Voldemort hütet sie wie sein Augapfel. Hinzu kommt, dass Nagini weitaus mehr ist als eine Schlange, die ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele in sich birgt. Sie wurde von Voldemort dahingehend „verändert", dass sie nun nicht nur eine äußerst flinke sondern auch eine extrem giftige Schlange ist. Voldemort hat ihr ein eigenentwickeltes Gift injiziert, dass jeden, der von ihr gebissen wird, binnen einer Stunde Höllenqualen erleiden und danach sterben lässt."

Hermine machte eine kurze Pause und versuchte erste Reaktionen in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden zu lesen.

„Wie kommst du zu diesen Informationen, Hermine?", fragte Molly Weasley.

„Ich möchte Sie um die Erlaubnis bitten, diese Frage zusammen mit weiteren, die Sie sicher gleich stellen werden, am Ende meiner Ausführungen zu beantworten. Wie gesagt, ist das Gift von Nagini tödlich und da die Schlange derart flink ist, dass wir sie unmöglich sofort töten könnten, habe ich ein Gegengift gegen die Schlange hergestellt. Voldemort weiß nichts davon, dementsprechend haben wir hier einen entscheidenden Überraschungsmoment für uns, den wir nutzen müssen. Soweit der Plan für das Schlangengift."

Hermine rückte nun einen etwa 1 Meter großen Baum in einem Topf in das Zentrum des Schreibtisches.

„Kommen wir nun zu einem zweiten Trank, den ich bereits vor einer Viertelstunde eingenommen habe. Er wird noch eine gute Stunde seine Wirkung tun, von der Sie sich nun selbst überzeugen können. Dies hier ist eine junge Weide."

Hermine nahm die Pflanze im Topf in die Hand und ging damit durch die Reihen.

„Hagrid, würdest du uns bitte sagen, wie es um die Pflanze bestellt ist?", fragte Hermine, jetzt eindeutig im Lehrerton. Sie hatte ihre Rolle gefunden und ihr Gefallen daran wuchs stetig.

Hagrid schaute kurz auf das Gewächs und antwortete dann.

„Das Ding hatte Wurzelwürmer. Überall auf den Blättern kann man eine rötliche Verfärbung sehen. Die Würmer haben die Wurzeln befallen, sie ausgesaugt und sich dann vom Acker gemacht. Kann man aber mit dem Verta-Zauber wieder retten, dauert aber eine Weile, bis der Baum wieder zum Leben erwacht."

„Richtig, Hagrid, danke. Würdest du uns noch sagen wie lange exakt die Heilung des Baumes in Anspruch nehmen würde?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Eh, ich denke eine Viertelstunde etwa. Der Spruch muss sich erst den Weg in die Wurzeln bahnen. Ist das wichtig?"

Hagrid sah Hermine verwirrt an.

„Ja, das ist es. Unter normalen Umständen würde es in der Tat etwa eine Viertelstunde dauern, um den Baum von seinem Leiden zu befreien."

Hermine stellte den Baum zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

„Septum-Verta Weide!", rief Hermine aus.

„Wir werden gleich sehen, wie es der Pflanze ergeht."

Ein Tuscheln machte sich breit im Raum. Einige schienen eine Ahnung zu haben, was nun gleich passieren würde, andere hatten nicht die geringste Idee und fragten ihre Nachbarn, ob diese wüssten, was Hermine hier gerade vortrug.

Keine zwei Minuten später nahm Hermine mit einigen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn den Baum erneut an sich und präsentierte die gesunde Pflanze den neugierigen Blicken.

„Ein Verstärkungszauber?", fragte Lupin sofort.

„Exakt, und zwar ein ziemlich starker. Er verstärkt jeden ausgesprochenen Zauber um das Siebenfache. Die Verstärkung ‚Septum' funktioniert mit _allen_ Zaubern, auch mit den Unverzeihlichen."

Es wurde absolut still im Raum. Jeder schien sich selbst zu verinnerlichen, was es bedeutete, einen solchen Zauber anwenden zu können.

„Mit wem arbeiten Sie zusammen?", fragte Moody mit einem leicht aggressiven Unterton.

„Sie wollen doch nicht behaupten, dass Sie alleine bei Voldemort waren wegen der Schlange und gleichzeitig diesen Verstärkungszauber entwickelt haben. Das ist unmöglich für einen alleine!"

_Verflucht_, dachte Hermine_, jetzt hatte Mad Eye sie in die Ecke getrieben. Dabei wollte sie selbst doch das Tempo für die Erwähnung von Snape bestimmen_.

Ein Geflüster breitete sich aus und es wurde immer lauter diskutiert, ob es Hermine möglich war, all das Vorgetragene alleine geschafft zu haben oder nicht.

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als sie erstarrt zu den letzten Sitzreihen blickte.

„Bemerkenswerte Auffassungsgabe, Mr. Moody. Miss Granger und ich haben diese Arbeiten gemeinsam ausgeführt", erklärte eine seidige Stimme von ganz hinten.

Durch das Gemurmel hatte niemand bemerkt, dass Snape offensichtlich just in diesem Moment in den hinteren Teil des Raumes appariert war.

„Septum-Accio Zauberstab!", rief Hermine wie der Blitz aus und hielt einen winzigen Augenblick später Snapes Zauberstab in den Händen.

„Bleiben Sie alle ruhig, Professor Snape ist unbewaffnet", wies Hermine in einem schlulmeisterlichen Ton die Menge an. Hermine wusste, dass die meisten, sobald sie den ersten Schock über Snapes Anwesenheit überwunden hatten, auf ihn losgehen würden.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir meine Entwaffnung abgesprochen hätten, aber als weitere Demonstration für den Verstärkungszauber wie immer beeindruckend, Miss Granger."

Snape ging in stolzer Haltung zwischen den Bankreihen zu Hermine nach vorne. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte in gewohnter Manier. Nicht nur Hermine hatte das Gefühl, auf einmal wieder in den alten Kellergewölben Hogwarts zu sitzen. Daran vermochten auch die Fenster durch die immerhin ein wenig Licht eindrang nichts zu ändern. Snapes Aura füllte den Raum. Er drückte Hermines Hand zur Begrüßung und legte seine linke Hand an ihre rechte Schulter. Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich an, als wollten sie sich bestätigen, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Dabei fiel den aufgebrachten Betrachtern auf, mit welcher Vertrautheit, sich diese beiden Personen da vor dem Schreibtisch begrüßten.

Harry atmete schneller, als seine innere Wut schnell nach oben kroch. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was die anderen hier im Raum empfanden. Immerhin war er vorgewarnt gewesen. Trotzdem wäre er Snape am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen. Allein ein sehr seltsames inneres Gefühl hielt ihn davon ab. Harry merkte nämlich vom ersten Moment an, dass Snape anders war als sonst. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber alleine wie er Hermine begrüßt hatte, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Mad Eye Moody hob seinen Zauberstab und stand auf.

„Du bist Dumbledores Mörder, was willst du hier, du Verräter?", schrie er zu Snape nach vorne.

„Wie um alles in der Welt kommst du dazu, dich mit Snape einzulassen, Hermine, du bist ja völlig verrückt!", schrieen die Weasley-Zwillinge im Akkord.

„Bitte beruhigt euch", sagte Hermine mit kräftiger Stimme.

„Wie Sie sehen, habe ich in den letzten Wochen mit Professor Snape zusammen gearbeitet. Trotz meiner anfänglichen Bedenken hat er mich davon überzeugt, dass er nach wie vor auf unserer Seite steht. Es war eine streng geheime Arbeit, da jeder Mitwisser eine Gefahr für die Mission sowie für denjenigen selbst gewesen wäre. Professor Snape hat mich in Okklumentik unterrichtet, was die größtmögliche Sicherheit für unser Projekt ermöglichte. Erst jetzt, da wir kurz vor dem Endkampf stehen, müssen wir die Informationen breit streuen.

Ich möchte erwähnen, dass Professor Snape beim Stehlen des Schlangengiftes lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde und er mich nach meinen schweren Verletzungen des Slytherin-Medaillons mit dem Verstärkungszauber geheilt hat. Dies sollte als Beweise genügen, um ihm zu vertrauen.

„Ich denke, Snape hat uns immer noch nicht geantwortet, warum er Dumbledore umgebracht hat! Also, wo bleibt die Erklärung, ich höre Ihnen gebannt zu!", giftete Moody und sofort ging das Getuschel wieder los.

Hermine ergriff das Wort und erklärte der aufgebrachten Menge von Dumbledores Plan, Snape als Held für Voldemort hervorgehen zu lassen und vom unbrechbaren Schwur mit Narzissa Malfoy.

Hermine erkannte, dass es in den meisten Köpfen zu arbeiten begann. Kleine Puzzleteilchen fügten sich zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen und zeigten Professor Snape ganz allmählich in einem etwas helleren Licht. Die Empörung ebbte allmählich ab. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass die hochgekochten Emotionen langsam einer Erkenntnis wichen, die Snape doch eine Chance zu geben schien.

Lupin runzelte die Stirn und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Warum hat Dumbledore dir vertraut, Severus?", fragte Lupin ohne den Hauch eines Vorwurfs.

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen, Remus", antwortete Snape kühl und distanziert.

„Diese Wahrheit würde jeden in Lebensgefahr bringen, der davon weiß, mich eingeschlossen. Ich kann meine Tarnung nicht aufs Spiel setzen, nicht jetzt, wo unser aller Ziel so zum Greifen nah ist. Außerdem ist der Grund für Dumbledores Vertrauen in mich meine Privatsache, ich werde sie niemals Preis geben, selbst wenn es mein Leben kostet. Ich fürchte keinen Tod, ich fürchte nur eine einzige Sache auf dieser Welt, und das ist es, von dieser Welt zu gehen, ohne es ermöglicht zu haben, Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen. Und wenn Sie sich und uns allen auch nur den Hauch einer Chance geben wollen, gegen Voldemort zu bestehen, dann halten Sie sich daran, was Miss Granger Ihnen nun sagen wird. Sie hat selbst unter Einsatz ihres Lebens einen großen Anteil daran, dass wir über das Impfserum und den Verstärkungszauber verfügen. Wenn Sie _mir_ nicht vertrauen, so bitte ich Sie wenigstens, _ihr_ zu vertrauen."

Diese Worte waren schwer verdaulich. Jedem einzelnen Anwesenden wurde bewusst, mit welchem Einsatz Snape an seine Mission heranging. Es war vielleicht die Art und Weise, die Bestimmtheit mit der er sich verteidigte und gleichzeitig die Kälte, mit der er über sein eigenes Leben verfügte, die die Zweifel der Ordensmitglieder auf einmal verstummen ließen.

Snapes Worte erröteten Hermines Wangen. Sie nahm aber auch mit Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis, dass die Menge sich nun etwas beruhigt hatte, und eine Basis geschaffen war, um die weiteren Vorgänge zu besprechen.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape."

Hermine nahm den schwarzmatten Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und streckte ihn Snape vorsichtig entgegen. Snape sah Hermine kurz aber intensiv in die Augen, und sie glaubte darin einen Lehrer vor sich zu sehen, der mit Stolz und Zuversicht auf seine Schülerin blickte.

„Ich würde am Ende der Versammlung gerne das Impfserum verteilen, das Sie am besten sofort einnehmen. Meine Impfung und die von Professor Snape liegen bereits einige Wochen zurück und wie Sie sehen, erfreuen wir uns bester Gesundheit. Wenn Sie allerdings lieber mit der Einnahme warten möchten, ist das ebenfalls möglich. Da die Wirkung sofort eintritt, können Sie mit der Impfung auch bis kurz vor den Endkampf warten."

„Das werde ich in jedem Fall tun, Miss Granger – Abwarten! Sie können mich nicht zwingen, einen Trank von Dumbledores Mörder einzunehmen!", feilschte Moody Hermine entgegen und dämpfte ihre Euphorie, die sie einige Sekunden zuvor noch gespürt hatte.

„Wie gesagt, es steht Ihnen frei. Ich möchte nun zum zweiten Trank etwas sagen. Der Septumtrank braucht sieben Minuten bis zur Wirkung, die dann 77 Minuten lang anhält. Man spürt ein Kribbeln, wenn die Wirkung dem Ende entgegen geht. Wir müssen den Trank direkt vor dem Endkampf einnehmen. Jeder Zauber muss mit dem Zusatz „Septum" versehen werden, sonst wirkt der Trank nicht. Sind Sie mit diesem Vorgehen einverstanden?", fragte Hermine erwartungsvoll.

Nach einer langen Pause brach überraschender Weise Harry das Schweigen.

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass die meisten hier im Raum aus diversesten Gründen Schwierigkeiten damit haben, Professor Snape völlig zu vertrauen. Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsachen, denen wir ins Auge blicken müssen, sehe ich keinen anderen Weg, als dass wir ihn alle gemeinsam beschreiten. Ich bin sicher, das wäre auch in Dumbledores Sinne."

„Wann wird es zum Endkampf kommen? Uns fehlt immer noch der Gryffindor-Horkrux, oder?", fragte Tonks.

Erneut war es Harry, der das Wort ergriff und Hermine war ihm dafür so unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre.

„Professor Snape glaubt, dass meine Narbe mit dem letzten Horkrux in Verbindung gebracht werden muss. Voldemort wollte mit meinem Tod einen letzten Horkrux herstellen. Durch den Fluch, der auf ihn zurückgefallen ist, war ihm das jedoch unmöglich."

Harry blickte nach unten. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, diese Worte zu formulieren. Deren Wirkung waren jedoch unbeschreiblich. Der Ernst der Lage wurde den meisten bewusst und es schien beinahe lächerlich, dass sie alle noch vor fünf Minuten fast auf Snape losgegangen wären.

„Ich würde Harrys Narbe gerne genauer untersuchen. Remus, du darfst mir dabei auf die Finger sehen, auch wenn es mir lieber wäre, du würdest es nicht tun", bot Snape kooperativ und gleichzeitig in gewohntem Zynismus an.

„Zuerst sollten wir jedoch überlegen, wie wir Voldemort darüber informieren, wann der Endkampf stattfinden wird. Hermine könnte der Schlüssel dazu sein. Voldemort glaubt, dass ich Hermine in der Hand hätte. Er geht davon aus, dass sie mir hörig ist. Allerdings wollte er sich selbst ein genaueres Bild von ihr machen und hat versucht, mit Hilfe eines Spiegels in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Dank Hermines exzellenten Okklumentikfähigkeiten", Snape unterbrach seinen Satz und blickte mit schrägem Blick zu Harry hinüber bevor er weiter sprach, „ist es gelungen, den Angriff abzuwehren. Ich gehe jedoch davon aus, dass Voldemort es wieder versuchen wird. Deshalb nun mein Vorschlag. Ich werde nun den Raum verlassen und Sie alle diskutieren darüber, dass Sie als nächstes Nagini töten wollen und zu diesem Zweck der gesamte Orden in das Black-Castle in den Highlands apparieren wird. Denn genau dort in einer alten Burg, die auch zum alten Black-Besitz gehört, hält sich Nagini für gewöhnlich zusammen mit Voldemort auf.

Erwähnen Sie mit keiner Silbe unsere Tränke und vergessen Sie nicht darüber zu fluchen, dass ich Sie alle verraten habe. Hermine wird exakt diese Erinnerung später an Voldemort weitergeben. Termin für den Endkampf soll heute in vier Wochen sein."

„Gibt ihm das nicht zu viel Zeit?", fragte McGonagall nachdenklich.

„Er soll genügend Zeit bekommen, alle Todesser zu mobilisieren und auch seine Anhänger herbei zu rufen. Wir haben dann die einmalige Chance, alle auf einmal zu erwischen. Wie gesagt verschaffen uns die Tränke einen eindeutigen Kampfvorteil und wir sollten uns nicht darauf beschränken, nur Voldemort zu eliminieren. Ich warte im Nebenraum, um danach Harrys Narbe anzusehen."

Mit diesen Worten war Snape auch schon verschwunden.

Lupin erhob sich und übernahm wieder den Vorsitz. Hermine setzte sich stattdessen auf Lupins Platz.

„Gibt es irgend jemanden hier im Raum, der _nicht_ akzeptiert, dass Snape weiterhin auf unserer Seite steht? Wenn dem so ist, so bitte ich denjenigen, es jetzt sofort zu sagen. Wir müssen unter allen Umständen als Einheit auftreten, wir können uns keinerlei Zwiste in den eigenen Reihen leisten, verstanden? Moody, sind Sie auch dabei?"

Moodys Auge rollte nervös hin und her.

„Mmm, das geht mir alles etwas zu schnell. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er noch auf unserer Seite ist, aber wir werden es vermutlich erst im Kampf herausfinden können. Deshalb gibt es bedauerlicherweise nur einen Weg und das ist der nach vorne. Trotzdem werde ich den Impftrank heute nicht zu mir nehmen, ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das", knurrte er schließlich.

oOoOoO

Nebenan in der Stube zauberte Snape sich einige Öle und Elixiere herbei, die er vorhin draußen stehen gelassen hatte. Fein säuberlich ordnete er die Ampullen auf dem kleinen Sofatisch und ging angespannt hin und her. Einerseits konzentrierte er sich auf die Zaubersprüche und Tests, die er gleich für Harrys Narbe brauchen würde. Immer wieder sah er jedoch Hermine vor sich, wie sie eben stolz die Tränke präsentiert hatte. Sie war in der Tat eine kämpferische und mutige Gryffindor und sie beeindruckte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Er hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben nur einmal für eine Frau solchen Respekt und Bewunderung verspürt. Das war 20 lange Jahre her und sie war auch eine Gryffindor. Manchmal zweifelte er an seinem Verstand...

Hermine hatte vermutlich nur wenige Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass beim Treffen etwas schief gehen konnte. Er hatte den Stolz in ihren Augen gesehen und im selben Augenblick hatte er er tiefe Genugtuung verpürt, dass er sie mit Dumbledore zusammen ausgesucht hatte für diese Aufgabe. Es hätte in der gesamten Zauberwelt keine bessere Hexe dafür gegeben. _Und keine, die mehr Ausstrahlung besaß_, dachte er und formte seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Er schüttelte gerade den Kopf über sich selbst, als die lebendig gewordene Ausstrahlung die Tür aufmachte und vor ihm stand.

„Wir sind soweit, Sir", sagte Hermine.

„Dann schicken Sie mir Potter rein", erwiderte Snape.

„Professor", begann Hermine zögerlich, „werde ich Sie im Magischen Baum vor dem Kampf wieder sehen?"

Ihr Pulsschlag erhöhte sich.

„Ich denke nicht. Sobald Sie Voldemort die Nachricht über den Spiegel senden – und ich vermute, er wird schon heute versuchen, Sie erneut zu kontaktieren, dann wird er mich gewiss informieren und mich nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen lassen."

Hermine ging einige Schritte auf Snape zu. Sie versuchte ihre Gefühle tief in sich zu vergraben. Es kam ihr ein bisschen vor wie Okklumentik. Als sie daran dachte, fiel es ihr leichter.

„Darf ich Sie zum Abschied umarmen, bevor ich den Rest der Meute hier hereinlasse, Professor?", fragte sie dann leise.

Hermines Wunsch deckte sich nur zu gut mit dem von Snape. Es war unzählige Jahre her, seit er sich gewünscht hatte, jemanden in seinen Armen zu spüren, aber heute war dies definitiv der Fall.

Hermine deutete Snapes Körpersprache nicht als abweisend und legte deshalb behutsam ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Man konnte es als freundschaftliche Umarmung bezeichnen und doch wusste auch Hermine, wie viel eine solche Geste für ihren Tränkeprofessor bedeutete.

Snape drückte sie für einen kurzen aber intensiven Moment fest an sich, bevor er wieder etwas mehr Spielraum zwischen sie brachte. Hermine war kurz davor, ihm die ganze Wahrheit über die verlorene Erinnerung auf dem Tablett zu servieren, aber sie zwang sich, vernünftig zu bleiben.

„Danke", hauchte Hermine und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung, um Harry hereinzuholen.

Bevor sich Snape über den Verlust von Hermines Berührung Gedanken machen konnte, stand Potter mit Lupin im Schlepptau vor ihm.

„Setzen Sie sich. Fangen wir gleich an. Ich werde nun mehrere Tests mit Ölen und Zaubersprüchen machen, um herauszufinden, ob die Narbe ein vollständiger Horkrux ist, oder nur ein kleiner Teil von Voldemorts Persönlichkeit, der aus Ihnen herausgelöst werden kann, ohne, dass Sie zu Schaden kommen."

„Einverstanden, Sir, ich vertraue Ihnen", sagte Harry und er staunte selbst über den merkwürdigen Klang seiner eigenen Worte.


	15. Die Narbe

**Kapitel 15 – Die Narbe**

„Legen Sie sich hin, Pot... – Harry", sagte Snape.

Harry positionierte sich auf dem grünen altmodischen Sofa und legte sich ein großes Kissen in den Nacken, während Snape sich einen Stuhl heranrückte und sich neben Harrys Kopf setzte. Die Elixiere hatte er jederzeit griffbereit auf dem kleinen Tisch neben sich.

Snape nahm eine kleine Phiole mit einem grünlichen Extrakt in die Hand und begann, es heftig zu schütteln.

„Ich werde Ihre Narbe nun in mehreren Schritten untersuchen. Zuerst beginnen wir damit, herauszufinden, ob es sich bei der Narbe um ein schwarzmagisches Gebilde handelt. Es gibt niemanden in der magischen Welt, der über wirkliche Erfahrungen mit Horkruxen verfügt. Ich habe allerdings zusammen mit Dumbledore einen Horkrux auf diese Weise untersucht und das war Gaunt's Ring. Im Zuge dessen habe ich einige Extraversuche gemacht und das sind die, die ich jetzt auch mit Ihrer Narbe machen werde.

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Narbe und ging so nahe, dass dessen Spitze die Narbe ganz leicht berührte. Dann sprach er einen unverständlichen Spruch, von dem er offensichtlich wollte, dass weder Hermine noch Lupin ihn hörte.

„Autsch, das wird heiß!", schrie Harry.

Die Narbe fing leicht an zu dampfen, es zischte, als hätte man ein Streichholz entzündet und es roch auch vergleichbar.

Snape beendete den Spruch und Harrys Verkrampfung löste sich wieder.

„Schwarzmagie positiv, oder?", fragte Lupin.

„Die Narbe ist ein höchst schwarzmagisches Gebilde", antwortete Snape und sein nicht deutbarer Gesichtsausdruck ließ die Anspannung der Anwesenden ins Unermessliche steigen.

„Ich werde nun dieses Kräutergemisch auf ihre Narbe geben. Es ist mit mehreren Zaubersprüchen behandelt worden. Sagen Sie mir immer genau, was Sie fühlen oder sehen. Die Narbe wird sich garantiert noch einmal bemerkbar machen, verstanden?"

Harry sah Snape voller Ehrfurcht an und nickte. Er vertraute ihm wirklich. Zwar war er ihm nach wie vor alles andere als sympathisch und im Unterricht war er ausnahmslos ein Kotzbrocken gewesen, aber wenn es um Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ging, war Snape gewiss derjenige, dem er am meisten zutraute. Seine innere Anspannung stieg. Was wäre, wenn Snape herausfand, dass die Narbe ein Horkrux war und Voldemort nur besiegt werden könnte, wenn er selbst dafür sein Leben gab? Seine Gedanken kreisten geradezu um diese Möglichkeit und wollten ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

„Heben Sie sich die Sorgen für später auf, wenn wir wissen, was tatsächlich mit Ihnen los ist, was immer Sie sich gerade zusammenreimen, es ist zu früh dafür", hielt Snape Harry an. Der Tränkemeister schien wieder einmal Gedanken zu lesen, auch ohne Leglimentik.

Hermine betrachtete Harry, wie er Snape hilflos ausgeliefert war. Wie viel war doch in den letzten Monaten seit Dumbledores Tod geschehen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape und Harry jemals wieder in einem Raum sein könnten, ohne dass sie sich duellieren würden?

„Der nächste Versuch wird zeigen, ob ihre Narbe ein Seelenleben besitzt. Wir wissen ja bereits, dass Sie durch die Narbe bereits zu Voldemort Kontakt aufnehmen konnten und umgekehrt. Die Paste, die ich gleich auftragen werde, wird jegliches Seelenmaterial in Ihnen zum Vorschein bringen, außer Ihr eigenes natürlich."

Snape nahm eine kleine Schüssel und gab von drei verschiedenen kleinen Fläschchen einige Tropfen hinein. Mit seinem Zauberstab vermengte er die Flüssigkeit, die augenblicklich zu einem weißen Brei wurde. Geschickt häufte Snape eine kleine Menge der weißen Substanz auf die Spitze seines Zauberstabs und manövrierte sie zu Harrys Narbe. Er schien unter keinen Umständen damit in Berührung kommen zu wollen.

Hermines Herz pochte. Wenn Snape es nicht berühren wollte, Harry aber gleich seine Stirn dafür herhalten musste... Sie erzitterte bei allen weiteren Gedanken.

„Mostra Alma", sprach Snape und sofort verkrampfte sich Harry.

„Was tun Sie? Hören Sie auf, es brennt!", schrie Harry.

Er fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf, als wolle er ihn davon abhalten zu platzen.

„Was sehen Sie, Harry?", Snape schüttelte Harry und beugte sich direkt über ihn, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Sagen-Sie-mir-was-Sie-sehen, Potter!", schrie er nun so laut, dass Hermine zusammenzuckte.

„Ich sehe die Schlange, ich bin ihr nahe, ich halte sie – da sind alte Gemäuer, ich unterhalte mich mit ihr – auf Parsel", stammelte Harry, den jedes Wort extreme Energie zu kosten schien. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

„Weiter, was sehen Sie noch? Kommen Sie, Potter, sagen Sie mir, was Sie sehen!", fauchte ihn Snape an.

„Ich sehe Voldemort, er kommt auf mich zu, ich spreche _Ich werde dir meinen Sohn niemals in die Hände geben nimm mich, aber lass ihn in Ruhe!" _

Eilig nahm Snape den gesprochenen Zauber von Harrys Narbe. Mit einem faserigen Tuch wischte er Harrys Narbe ab und sofort entspannte sich Harry wieder etwas. Sein Körper zitterte jedoch vor Kälte.

„Hol eine Decke, Remus, er wird noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er sich wieder erholt hat", wies Snape Lupin an.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Professor?", fragte Hermine immer noch geschockt von den Ereignissen eben.

Lupin kam mit einer Decke zurück und legte sie über Harry.

„Wir haben genug erfahren. Die Paste hat Harrys Bewusstsein für einen kurzen Augenblick in die Narbe gepflanzt. Es war ihm also möglich von der Narbe heraus seine Umwelt wahrzunehmen, er _war_ einige Sekunden lang die Narbe. Dass solch ein Versuch lebensbedrohlich werden kann, muss ich nicht weiter ausführen. Man sieht, wie sehr es ihn angestrengt hat."

„Ich verstehe nicht...", starrte Hermine Snape fassungslos an.

„Voldemort hat schon einige Male ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig versucht, sich mit Harry in Verbindung zu setzen. Jedenfalls hat die Narbe immer dann geschmerzt, wenn Voldemort emotional bewegt war. Die wahre Verbindung besteht allerdings nicht zu Voldemort alleine, sondern auch zu –", Snape stockte kurz, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, „die Verbindung besteht auch zu Ihrer Mutter, Harry."

Harry sah Snape mit großen Augen an.

„Meine Mutter ist in mir?", fragte er ungläubig.

Snape nickte und alleine Hermine vermochte seinen leeren Blick in diesem Moment zu deuten.

„Ist es ein Horkrux?", fragte Harry, der dieses Versuchsergebnis immer noch nicht zu interpretieren wusste.

„Es hat den Anschein. Aber dadurch dass Lily ihr Leben für Ihres gegeben hat und der Todesfluch, der für Sie bestimmt war, auf Voldemort zurückgeschleudert wurde, hat sich auch ein Teil von Lilys Seele in Ihnen verankert. Wir können den Horkrux nicht entfernen, ohne dass Sie dabei vielleicht getötet werden."

Lupin und Hermine sahen Snape immer noch ratlos an und ihre Augen forderten weitere Erklärungen. In Harrys Kopf drehte sich noch alles, so dass er Mühe hatte, mitzubekommen, was Snape hier gerade über sein Schicksal berichtete.

„Kann Voldemort, wenn er tot ist, durch Harry wieder zu neuem Leben gelangen?", fragte Hermine erschrocken.

„Wenn die Narbe ein vollständig geglückter Horkrux wäre, dann ja. Aber bei diesem schwarzmagischen Akt sind so viele Komponenten schief gelaufen, dass ich das für äußerst unwahrscheinlich halte. Außerdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass ein ebenso großer Anteil des Horkruxes von Lily ist. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum sich Voldemort bei Ihnen in den Gedanken zu unwohl gefühlt hat. Es ist denkbar, dass Lilys Seelenfragment gegen das von Voldemort ankämpft. Gut gegen Böse innerhalb eines Horkruxes. Wir werden abwarten müssen, was passiert, wenn Voldemort nicht mehr da ist."

Snape beugte sich beinahe fürsorglich über Harry.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Sein Kopf war gefüllt mit einer großen, weiten Leere.

oOoOo

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Immerzu sah sie Harry vor sich. Ein Stück Voldemort und Lily sollten in Harry leben! Und sie konnten nichts tun als auf den Endkampf zu warten?

Die folgenden Tage quälte sich Hermine in ihre Klasse und gleichzeitig war sie dankbar, dass sie sich mit Unterrichtsstoff ablenken konnte. Es war ihr alles zu viel.

Hermine dachte an Snape. Er fehlte ihr. Zu gerne wäre sie in den Magischen Baum appariert und hätte ihn dort getroffen, einfach nur, um mit ihm zu reden oder still dazusitzen und seine bloße Anwesenheit zu genießen. Er war der Einzige, der ihr jetzt ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit hätte geben können.

Sie machte sich Sorgen. Der magische Stein hatte am Abend zuvor einige Male in der Nachttischschublade vibriert und als sie ihn in die Hand nahm wechselte er blinkend seine Farbe von blau zu rot. Ob seine Tarnung nun aufgeflogen war? Sie mochte gar nicht wissen, was er dann durchmachen musste. Andererseits hatte Snape ihr gesagt, dass Sie es an der Beschaffenheit des Steins merken würde, ob er tot wäre. Also war er definitiv noch am Leben.

Voldemort hatte bisher noch nicht wieder versucht, Hermine über den Spiegel zu kontaktieren und sie hatte einen Teufel getan, dieses Ding freiwillig wieder aufzuklappen. Und doch wusste sie, dass die Zeit drängte und sie es tun musste. Snape hatte ihr aufgetragen, spätestens eine Woche nach dem Orden-Treffen selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen, falls sich nichts getan hätte bis dahin. Es war Samstagmorgen und die Woche war heute um.

Nach dem Frühstück fasste Hermine einen Entschluss. Sie ging zielstrebig in ihr Zimmer, nahm ihre Schmuckschatulle und leerte den Inhalt auf ihrem Bett aus. Ohne genau hinzusehen öffnete Sie eine Schublade ihres Kleiderschrankes und legte mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung den Klappspiegel in die hölzerne Kiste und schloss den Deckel. Geschafft, der Spiegel vermochte nicht, sie erneut in seinen Bann zu ziehen.

Flink schlüpfte sie in Ihren Umhang und bewaffnete sich mit Zauberstab und magischem Stein. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer in Richtung Hogwartsgrenze.

Die Felder waren noch feucht und die Sonne kämpfte sich nur zögerlich durch den dicken Frühlingsnebel. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, in den Magischen Baum zu apparieren, desto selbstsicherer wurde sie. Sie konnte die Anziehungskraft dieses Ort auf sie deutlich spüren. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug der herrlichen Frühlingsluft apparierte sie.


	16. Der Endkampf

**Kapitel 16 – Der Endkampf**

Es herrschte eine Totenstille im Baum. Auch wenn ihr klar war, dass Snape nicht hier sein konnte, so hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein dennoch verzweifelt gehofft, ihn hier zu treffen. Sie sah ihn nicht und doch spürte sie ihn. Es roch nach Kräutern und Ölen. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete diesen Duft ein und hatte das Gefühl, Snape würde gerade vor ihr im schwarzen Ledersessel am Schreibtisch sitzen. Zum ersten Mal seit Harrys Untersuchung überkam sie ein Gefühl der Zuversicht. Sie mussten es schaffen Voldemort zu töten und Snape musste überleben. Natürlich dachte sie dabei auch an sich selbst. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass Snape Harry helfen könnte, egal wie die Narbe beim Tod von Voldemort und Nagini reagieren würde. Sie würde alles dafür geben, um diesen Plan gelingen zu lassen. Und sie würde gleich damit beginnen.

Ihr Umhang landete mit einem Wurf auf dem Sofa, während sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab und ihrer Schmuckschatulle in den Sessel setzte. Noch einmal schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich mit aller Macht darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie Voldemort zeigen musste – und was er auf gar keinen Fall sehen durfte...

Sie klappte den Deckel der Holzschachtel auf und blickte hochkonzentriert auf den glänzenden Spiegel. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, bis sich erneut der Drang in ihr ausbreitete, diesen Spiegel in die Hand zu nehmen und aufzuklappen. Als hätten Ihre Hände ein Eigenleben öffneten sie selbständig den Spiegel. Ihre Gedanken verselbständigten sich und führten sie zu Harry – Hermine unterhielt sich mit ihm.

„Wir müssen ein Orden-Treffen organisieren", hörte sie sich selbst sprechen.

Hermines Geist kämpfte gegen den Eindringling in ihrem Kopf an. Es war schwer, das Ruder nicht aus der Hand zu geben. Wenn sie jetzt nicht die richtige Abzweigung in Ihren Gedanken vorgab, waren sie alle verloren.

_Das Treffen, das Treffen!_, ermahnte sie ihre eigene Stimme im Hinterkopf.

Der Weg, den Hermine hier beschritt war ein extrem schmaler Grat.

Auf einmal sah sie Lupin neben sich, wie er verkündete, dass der Orden genug wisse, um Voldemort endgültig anzugreifen. Harry tobte, dass Snape sie alle verraten hätte und er ihn gleich zusammen mit Voldemort mit töten würde.

Trotz der enormen geistigen Akrobatleistung, die Hermine gerade vollbrachte, entspannte sich ihr Körper. Der Magische Baum gab ihr soviel Kraft, dass sie sich Voldemort sogar ein klein wenig überlegen fühlte. Sie hatte die richtige Spur gefunden.

Wenige Augenblicke später schaffte sie es mit letzter Kraft, den Spiegel wieder zu schließen und ihn in die Kiste zurückzustecken.

oOoOo

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine und auch Ron und Harry fanden in den Alltag zurück, sofern man in diesen finsteren Zeiten überhaupt von Alltäglichem reden konnte. Der Unterrichtsstoff hielt alle in Atem, es ging eindeutig auf die Abschlussprüfungen zu.

Harry hatte sich intensiv mit der Situation des Horkruxes auseinandergesetzt und beschlossen, seine Sorgen bis nach dem Endkampf zu verdrängen. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn, bevor Voldemort nicht getötet war. Also konzentrierte er sich genau darauf. Er wäre zwar am liebsten manchmal vor sich selbst davon gerannt, wenn er an Voldemort in seinem Körper dachte. Trotzdem verspürte er unendlich viel Zuversicht, weil er auch ein Stück seiner Mutter in sich trug. Und er war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie in ihm immer die Oberhand über Voldemort behalten würde.

Harry, Ron und Hermine versuchten sich das Positive des Alltags nicht nehmen zu lassen. Hermine freute sich sogar mit Harry und Ron, als sie mit dem Gryffindor-Team den Slytherins nicht die Hauch einer Chance beim Kampf um den Quiddich-Pokal ließen.

Der Samstag exakt vier Wochen nach dem Orden-Treffen nahte und die innere Anspannung aller Beteiligten stieg. Am Freitag Abend lag sich der halbe Orden beim Abendessen in der großen Halle in den Armen und man wünschte sich gegenseitig, dass alle den kommenden Tag überleben würden.

OOoOo

Im Grimauld Place herrschte aufgeregtes Treiben. Alle Ordensmitglieder waren seit 7 Uhr im Wohnzimmer versammelt und jeder versuchte sich auf seine eigene Art auf den Tag vorzubereiten.

Minerva McGonagall drängte jedem, der neu ankam einen Kräutertee auf, Ron ging mit Harry aufgeregt mögliche Szenarien durch, die sie erwarten könnten und Lupin saß ruhig mit Tonks Arm in Arm auf der Couch.

Mit einem Ruck erschien Hermine im Flur. Sie hatte wie besprochen die Ampullen mit dem Septum-Trank dabei und auch vom Impfserum stellte sie noch einige Fläschchen auf den Tisch, insbesondere für Mad Eye Moody, der den Trank bisher immer noch erfolgreich verweigert hatte.

Um 7.30 Uhr fanden sich alle um den großen Tisch ein. Lupin stand auf und übernahm den Vorsitz.

„Ich grüße Sie alle. Dies ist der Tag der Tage. Wir haben heute die einmalige Chance, uns allen ein wunderbares restliches Leben zu ermöglichen. Wir können es aber auch mit unserem Leben bezahlen. Lassen Sie uns Voldemort deshalb konzentriert gegenübertreten. Unser entscheidender Vorteil ist, dass wir eine Gemeinschaft sind. Jeder wird für den anderen da sein – aus Freundschaft, nicht aus Angst. Das ist ein Gefühl, von dem Voldemort niemals wagen würde zu träumen.

Die Auroren des Ministeriums sind informiert und warten draußen. Sie werden ebenfalls mit uns vor Ort sein, sich allerdings erst einmal zurückhalten, um später eingreifen zu können oder flüchtige Todesser festzunehmen.

Kommen wir zu unserem Freund Severus Snape. Er ist ein ganz wichtiger Faktor. Wenn der Zeitpunkt für seine Aufdeckung gut gewählt ist, können wir Voldemort hoffentlich den entscheidenden Schlag versetzen.

Auch die Schlangengiftimpfung wird Voldemort nicht einplanen, ebenso wie den Septum-Trank. Ich bitte Sie, sich immer wieder Voldemorts Schwächen vor Augen zu halten.

Erstens: er ist arrogant, er will uns leiden sehen. Das verschafft uns Zeit.

Zweitens: er ist eine Kreatur ohne Gefühle. Harry hat seine Flüche zweimal überlebt, weil er ihm Liebe entgegen stellen konnte und das sogar einmal ohne Zauberstab. Daran sollten Sie denken, wenn Sie ihm Auge in Auge gegenüber stehen."

Lupin blickte in angespannte aber konzentrierte Gesichter.

„Hermine, bitte gießen Sie nun den Septum-Trank für jeden von uns ein. Der Trank wirkt in sieben Minuten, seine Wirkung hält exakt 77 Minuten an, keine Sekunde länger. Wenn Sie eine innere Unruhe oder ein Zittern spüren, geht die Wirkung des Trankes dem Ende entgegen, denken Sie auch daran. Gut, dann wünsche ich uns allen gutes Gelingen und hoffe, morgen zur selben Zeit alle von uns hier gesund wieder zu sehen. Wir werden nun ins Hochland apparieren. Stellen Sie sich alle um den Tisch, sobald Sie die Tränke eingenommen haben."

Hermine verteilte eilig an alle den Septum-Trank. Aus einem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie mit Genugtuung, wie Mad Eye Moody auch eine Ampulle mit dem Schlangenimpftrank einnahm.

Sie stellten sich alle im Kreis um den Tisch herum, legten die Arme auf dem Tisch übereinander, um Kontakt zu halten und apparierten.

oOoOo

Der Orden kam auf einem grünen Hügel an, von wo man hinunter auf eine Lichtung mit einer einzelnen Burg sehen konnte. Links daneben war eine alte steinerne, recht große Kapelle zu sehen. Davor standen Todesser postiert, etwa zehn an der Zahl, schätzte Hermine. Man konnte sie nicht alle genau ausmachen, weil die Kapelle von einer wild gewachsenen Hecke umgeben war.

Hermine konnte trotzdem Severus erkennen, seine Haltung und die schwarzen Haare waren eindeutig zu erkennen. Er hielt sich direkt vor der Tür auf, vor ihm stand der Rest der Todesser positioniert. Voldemort schien sich in der Kapelle aufzuhalten, zu groß war die Anzahl der Wachen davor, als dass er sich weit von ihnen weg hätte befinden können.

Hermine blickte hinter sich und entdeckte eine Horde Auroren unter anderem der Leiter des Ministeriums, Rufus Scrimgeour.

„Wir müssen jetzt angreifen, Severus steht perfekt, um uns von hinten den Rücken frei zu halten", flüsterte Lupin gerade so laut, dass es alle hören konnten.

Sie apparierten alle mit einem Mal direkt vor die Wache stehenden Todesser. Der Überraschungseffekt war auf jeden Fall auf ihrer Seite. Obwohl die Gegner auf einen Angriff vorbereitet schienen, war ein gewisser Schrecken in ihren Augen nicht zu übersehen. Die ersten Flüche flogen durch die Luft, die Todesser wehrten die erste Welle ab, um sie mit eigenen Angriffen zu beantworten.

Snape verschaffte dem Orden den entscheidenden Vorteil. Von hinten her streckte er einen Todesser nach dem anderen mit dem Septum-Ava-Kedavra-Fluch nieder. Er war unerbittlich und dachte nicht daran, auch nur einen zu verschonen. Zu stark war sein Hass gegen Voldemort, den er nun mit jeder Faser seines Körpers fühlen konnte. Er dachte an Lily und Dumbledore. Wegen Voldemort hatte er die zwei Menschen getötet, die ihm am meisten bedeutet hatten und heute war der Tag der Abrechnung gekommen. Er empfand keinen Funken Mitleid, mit keinem von ihnen. Sie alle hatten ihren Weg frei gewählt, genauso wie er und er war mehr als bereit dafür, die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln nun zu tragen.

Vor ihm stand Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie hatte das tödliche Versprechen zwischen ihm und Narzissa bezeugt und ihn damit zum sicheren Mörder an Dumbledore werden lassen.

„Bellatrix!", rief Snape und die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was ist mit denen hier passier, Severus?", fragte sie ihn mit fassungsloser Miene und langsam schien sich in Ihrem Gehirn ein grausames Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. Ehe sich die Elemente aber endgültig zu einem Gesamtbild formten, schleuderte ihr Snape ein „Septum Ava Kedavra" entgegen und betrachtete mit kalter Mine das Häufchen Asche vor seinen Füßen. Er atmete auf, bereit für den nächsten Schlag.

Lucius Malfoy kämpfte vor ihm gegen Tonks. Snape rang mit sich. Malfoy töten? Irgendetwas in ihm wehrte sich dagegen. Lucius war zwar alles andere als ein Musterknabe und immer äußerst gewaltbereit gewesen in seinen Aktionen um Voldemort, aber trotzdem war er innerhalb der Todesserszene so etwas wie ein Freund für Snape gewesen. Und davon hatte er nicht viele.

„Expelliarmus!", rief er von hinten, als Malfoy gerade Tonks entwaffnet hatte.

Ein weiterer Zauber von Snape ließ Malfoy bewusstlos zusammensacken und Tonks hatte Zeit, ihren verlorenen Zauberstab zurückzuholen.

Snape kämpfte sich zum Orden durch, es war außer Malfoy hier draußen kein Todesser mehr auf den Beinen. Mrs. Weasley blutete am rechten Oberarm und die meisten hatten mehrere Cruciusflüche zu verdauen, aber niemand war ernsthaft verletzt worden.

„Weiter, lasst uns reingehen. Voldemort wird überrascht sein, dass sein Fußvolk verschwunden ist", trieb Lupin seine Truppe weiter an.

Die große hölzerne Doppeltür ließ sich nur schwer öffnen und knarrte in die Stille der Highlands hinein. Eine ganze Masse von maskierten Todessern stürzte sich sofort auf den Orden. Hermine erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick dahinter. Dort wo man sonst einen Altar vermutet hätte, war ein schwerer schwarzer Stoffvorhang zu sehen, der alles Dahinterliegende wie in einem Theater vom Rest des Geschehens abtrennte.

Entwaffnungszauber hallten kreuz und quer durch die Kapelle. Vorerst war an ein Angriff auf Nagini nicht zu denken, Hermine hatte noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt, überhaupt nach ihr Ausschau zu halten.

Weitere Todesser kamen hinter dem Vorhang hervor und Hermine verlor den Überblick, wie viele Angreifer es nun waren. Sie alle kamen auf den Orden zugestürzt und versuchten sie in die Nähe des Vorhangs zu treiben. Plötzlich erkannte Hermine den Grund dafür. Sie erspähte am Boden vor dem Vorhang Voldemorts kleine flinke Schlange. Wilde Flüche peitschten durch die Luft, Hagrid ereilte ein Cruciusfluch, dem er aber seinen imposanten Riesenkörper entgegenzusetzen wusste.

Snape war momentan der einzige, der noch keinen Fluch abbekommen hatte, einfach deshalb, weil beide Seiten davon ausgingen, er würde für _sie_ kämpfen. Dann aber ertönte eine Geisterstimme von hinter dem Vorhang durch die Steingemäuer, der allen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Greift Severus, meine Todesser, er hat uns verraten!"

Voldemort hatte das Spektakel aus sicherem Hinterhalt beobachtet und gesehen, wie Snape gegen die Todesser agierte.

„Crucius!", ertönte es sofort von allen Seiten auf Snape. Der reagierte blitzschnell mit einem Abwehrzauber, es waren aber zu viele Angreifer und zwei der Flüche trafen ihn mitten in die Brust und ließen ihn mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden sinken.

Hermine spürte einen Knoten in ihrer Kehle. Sekundenbruchteile später hexte sie drei der Angreifer einen Septum-Crucius-Fluch an den Hals und bedankte sich geistig im selben Augenblick dafür, dass sie an Snape hatte üben dürfen. Ihre Skrupel hatte sie vor der Kapelle gelassen, sie wusste sehr genau, welche Waffe sie hier einsetzte.

Die Schlange trieb ein merkwürdiges Spiel. Wann immer ein Ordensmitglied auf den Boden taumelte – und das war bei den meisten bisher der Fall gewesen, bahnte sie sich geschickt den Weg zum Opfer und biss es in Arme oder Beine. Gerade jetzt machte sich Nagini an Snape heran und biss ihn kurz aber heftig in den rechten Oberschenkel. Er schrie erneut auf. Langsam bildete sich ein rotes Rinnsal von seinem Bein in Richtung Boden.

Während Hermine diese Szene mit Panik beobachtete traf sie ein Cruciusfluch von hinten in den Rücken. Sie sank zu Boden und drehte sich nach ihrem Peiniger um – es war Lucius Malfoy. Ein weiterer Spruch von ihrem Erzfeind und ihr Zauberstab zerbrach. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich und plötzlich erkannte sie auch noch Voldemort neben ihr. Nagini hatte ihr neues Ziel schon fokussiert und zögerte keine Sekunde, um auch Hermine einen kurzen Biss in den Arm zu verpassen. Hermine verlor das Bewusstsein. Weit weg hörte sie dumpfe Stimmen.

„Du widerliches Vieh, hör auf an mir herumzuknabbern! Septum-Ava Kedavra!"

Diese Stimme kam ihr vertraut vor – Hagrid. Sie öffnete mit aller Kraft die Augen und sah direkt vor ihr, wie sich Nagini in ein Häufchen Asche auflöste. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah nur noch Ordensmitglieder, keinen einzigen Todesser. Sogar Malfoy lag direkt neben ihr. Waren sie kurz vor dem Ziel?

Links von ihr hörte sie Harrys und Voldemorts Stimme im Wechsel. Sie fluchten um ihr Leben.

„Potenzum-Expelliarmus!", fauchte Voldemort plötzlich und Hermine sah, wie alle Zauberstäbe, in die Luft geschleudert wurden und mit lautem Knacksen zerbrachen. Außer der von Harry. Harry hatte fast zeitgleich einen Septum-Expelliarmus auf Voldemort gerichtet. Die beiden Zauber schienen sich in der Luft zu begegnen. Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstab krachten gleichzeitig in der Luft aufeinander und zerstörten sich, als hätten sich zwei Kanonenkugeln getroffen.

Ein genaues Bild der Situation ergab sich für Hermine erst, als sie ihren Kopf hob und langsam ihre schmerzenden Knochen sortierte. Vor ihr lag ein Schlachtfeld. Das laute Geschrei war augenblicklich einer beängstigenden Stille gewichen. Hermine brummte der Schädel. Trotzdem rappelte sie sich mühsam auf. Sie konnte keine Todesser sehen, zumindest keine aufrecht gehenden. Voldemort stand vor dem Vorhang, ihm gegenüber der Orden mit noch einer Handvoll verbleibenden Mitgliedern mit Harry, Ron, Hagrid, McGonagall und Lupin.

Alle anderen schienen schwer verletzt oder tot. Hektisch fokussierte Hermine jeden einzelnen Todesser am Boden – Snape! Er lag wehrlos vor Voldemort, gezeichnet von zu vielen Flüchen. Er rührte sich nicht und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Niemand schwang mehr einen Zauberstab. Der Entwaffnungszauber von Voldemort schien ebenfalls ein Verstärkungszauber gewesen zu sein. Voldemort hatte es geschafft, damit alle Zauberstäbe zu zerstören, bis auf den von Harry. Aber der hatte seine Existenz für Voldemorts Zauberstab hingeben müssen. Sie waren alle waffenlos, eine groteske Situation, wenn man es genauer betrachtete.

Hermine registrierte schnell, dass alle Ordensmitglieder eine Bisswunde aufzuweisen hatten und durchschaute Voldemorts Plan. Er wollte, dass sie alle an dem Schlangengift elendig zu Grunde gingen. Dahingehend hatte er sich zwar gewiss getäuscht, doch Hermine fiel im Moment keine Möglichkeit ein, wie Voldemort hier und jetzt besiegt werden könnte ohne Zauberstäbe.

Mitten in ihren Gedanken begann Hermines Körper zu zittern und einen Moment lang dachte sie, sie wäre durch die Flüche so geschwächt, dass sie einfach zu frieren begann. Doch dann machte sich die Erkenntnis in ihr breit, dass es der Septum-Trank war, der das Ende seiner Wirkung ankündigte. Panik überfiel sie. In einigen Minuten würden sie Voldemort alle wehrlos gegenüberstehen.

Die Stille wurde von Harry durchbrochen. Er bäumte sich wutgeladen vor Voldemort auf. Seine Mine verriet, dass er bereit war, alles zu geben, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Willst du nicht versuchen, mich umzubringen, Tom Riddle? Oder traust du dich nicht mehr? Die letzten Male bist du ja kläglich gescheitert, nicht wahr? Hast du Angst, wieder auf Liebe zu treffen? Diesmal wird sie dich sicher ganz umbringen, deine Horkruxe sind allesamt zerstört, du bist alleine, es gibt nur noch dich!", fauchte Harry wie ein Löwe.

Voldemort kam selbstsicher einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Dabei stieß er Snape verächtlich mit dem Fuß ein kleines Stück vorwärts. Hermine hörte ein leises Stöhnen, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Du arroganter kleiner Besserwisser vergisst, dass es noch DICH gibt! Wie gefällt dir die Vorstellung, dass ich in DIR wieder zum Leben erwachen könnte?"

Voldemorts Stimme war ölig und sein bettlakenweißes Gesicht sah voller Verachtung auf Harry hinab.

„Lieber Orden des Phoenix, wie fühlt es sich nun an, so freundschaftlich im Kollektiv dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken?", lachte er höhnisch auf.

Voldemort stellte sich selbstsicher hinter Snape, seinen linken Fuß demonstrativ auf Snapes Brustkorb abgestellt. Mit tiefer Verachtung ließ er seinen eiskalten Blick über Snapes Körper gleiten.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als wäre Voldemorts Fuß auf ihrer eigenen Brust platziert. Dann sah sie aber, dass Snape sein Gesicht verzog und sich rührte. Bei Merlin, er lebte!

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich doch noch einmal so hintergehen könntest, Severus. Hätte ich noch einen Zauberstab, würde ich dich mit Genugtuung zu Tode quälen. Nun, mit deinem Ableben werde ich mich noch etwas gedulden müssen. Dafür wird es nicht minder schmerzlich für dich werden, du Verräter!", fauchte er.

Snape öffnete seine Augen und nahm all seine Kraft zusammen, um sich aufzubäumen. Voldemort wusste dies jedoch zu verhindern, indem er ihn mit dem Fuß weiterhin am Boden hielt.

Hermines Gefühle über diese abwertende Geste gerieten in Wallung. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht mit bloßen Händen auf Voldemort loszugehen.

Harry versuchte Voldemorts Konzentration auf sich zu ziehen.

„Auch wenn es dir nicht passt Tom Riddle, du wirst niemals das fühlen, was wir hier als Gemeinschaft fühlen. Du kannst alles in dieser Welt erreichen, aber du wirst niemals die Macht der Liebe dein Eigen nennen."

Voldemort lächelte arrogant und amüsiert.

"Ich muss _gar_ nichts tun, Harry Potter. Die Türen dieser Kapelle sind versiegelt. Eure Auroren werden sich die Beine in den Bauch stehen, sie können nichts ausrichten. Ich werde mich hier nett mit euch allen unterhalten, bis Naginis Gift seine Wirkung tut. Unsere aller Zauberstäbe sind zerstört und ich konzentriere mich nun darauf, dieses Schauspiel zu genießen."

„Vielleicht kann ich deinen Genuss etwas mildern, wenn ich dir sage, dass das Schlangengift bei uns allen nicht wirken wird, weil dein einst so treuer Meister der Zaubertränke ein Gegengift für die Schlange entwickelt hat und wir nun alle immun sind gegen sie", zischte Harry.

Voldemort verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und tobte innerlich. Mit tieferfülltem Hass sah er in Snapes Augen und gab ihm einen harten Tritt in die Seite.

Hermine ertrug diese Szene keine Sekunde länger. Die Zeit lief gegen sie. Sie mussten in den nächsten Momenten handeln, sonst war es zu spät. Sie erinnerte sich an den Magischen Baum, als sie den Trank eingenommen hatte und ihren Zauberstab ohne Hilfsmittel herbeihexen sollte mit dem Septum-Accio.

„Ich bin der Ansicht, wir sollten Ihnen nun unsere eigene Vorstellung darbieten, verehrter Dunkler Lord", keifte Hermine.

„Schlammblut, was willst du?"

Voldemort näherte sich Hermine und hauchte sie, sichtlich empört durch Harrys Zaubertrank-Offenbarung, geifernd an.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf noch stolzer in die Höhe und antwortete mit fester Stimme.

„Vielleicht interessiert es Sie, wie sich diese für Sie unergründliche und so verachtenswerte Macht der Liebe _anfühlt_.

„Septum-Legilimens!", schnellte sie ihm ohne Vorwarnung entgegen und blickte ihm dabei tief in die gefühllosen Augen. Sofort presste sie ihm das Liebesspiel zwischen ihr und Snape mit allen Farben und von Liebe getränkten Gefühlen ins Gehirn.

Diese Liebe traf Voldemort wie eine Ohrfeige. Er schrie entsetzt auf, versuchte sich mit allen Kräften gegen Hermines Eindringen in seine Gedankenwelt zu wehren, aber der Angriff war unerwartet gekommen und außergewöhnlich stark. Er wollte Fuß fassen, aber schon traf ihn ein zweiter „Septum-Legilimens". Die restlichen Ordensmitglieder hatten ihre Chance beim Schopf gepackt und zwangen Voldemort ebenfalls, an ihren größten Gefühlen teilzuhaben.

Snape war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, aber auch ihm gelang es, sich mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber Zugang zu Voldemorts Gedanken zu verschaffen. Es kostete ihn seine letzte Kraft.

Sie hatten zwar alle keine Zauberstäbe mehr zur Hand, der instinktive Fokus auf Voldemort war jedoch so stark, dass sie alle Zugang zu Voldemorts Gedanken fanden. Die siebenfache Verstärkung machte es Voldemort unmöglich, sich gegen das Eindringen in seine Gedanken zur Wehr zu setzen. Jeder Einzelne präsentierte ihm die tiefste Liebe in seinem Leben.

Snape ließ Voldemort daran teilhaben, wie er Lily im Raum der Wünsche liebte. Er spürte das hasserfüllte Bedürfnis, Voldemort zu zeigen, warum er ihn all die langen Jahre hintergangen hatte.

Voldemort verzerrte sein Gesicht und krümmte seinen ganzen Körper, als würde er von innen zusammengezogen. Er erlitt Höllenqualen, während diese Bilder in ihn eindrangen und von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

Snape fühlte plötzlich, wie seine Gedanken einen anderen Weg gingen, weg von Lily. Es lag nicht mehr in seiner Macht, diese Erinnerung auszuwählen. Sie machte sich selbständig und präsentierte sich prall gefüllt mit Liebe. Snape verlor die Kontrolle darüber, er konnte die Erinnerung nicht sehen, aber er ließ es geschehen, weil er intensiv spüren konnte, wie er Voldemort eine für ihn selbst unfassbar große Liebe als Waffe entgegenschicken konnte. Er war unfähig, die Quelle dieses Gefühls zu lokalisieren, es verblüffte ihn geradezu. Aber er ließ sich auf dieses wunderbare Gefühl ein und gab es eins zu eins weiter.

Voldemort wurde von einer unbeschreibliche Macht der Gefühle überfallen.

„Severus N-E-I-N! V-E-R-R-Ä-T-E-R!!!"

Plötzlich vermischten sich Voldemorts Schreie mit denen von Harry, der seinen Kopf hielt. Hermine wurde sofort an die Untersuchung von Harrys Narbe erinnert. Harry sackte in sich zusammen und schrie in der selben Art und Weise wie Voldemort. Er schien Höllenqualen zu durchleben und wirkte wie besessen von einer anderen Macht.

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen entsetzt zu, ohne das Geringste für ihn tun zu können. Dann verlor Harry das Bewusstsein.

Währenddessen wehrte sich Voldemorts ausgemergelter Körper mit aller Kraft dagegen, diese Gefühle der Liebe spüren zu müssen. Er, der große Meister in Okklumentik scheiterte kläglich darin, seinen Geist zu verschießen, zu stark waren die Eindringlinge von allen Seiten. Er wand sich unter den Schmerzen, die weit über den Crucius-Fluch hinausgingen. Er verspürte Stiche am ganzen Körper, es war Folter, von diesem Glück, diesem Hochgefühl der Liebe in Besitz genommen zu werden und es in sich aufnehmen zu müssen. Es war ihm zutiefst zuwider, es stieg ihm in den Kopf, er schrie und sein Körper bäumte sich ein letztes Mal gegen die Emotionswelle auf. Voldemort quälte sich unter diesen Szenen und verlor dabei zuerst seinen Verstand und dann seinen Atem. Der Orden verfolgte sprachlos, wie er in sich zusammensank und leblos auf den Boden direkt neben Snape aufschlug.

Lupin kniete sich sofort über ihn, um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich tot war. Er blickte mit einem leichten Nicken über seine Schulter zum Orden.

„Die Zahl Sieben hat ihn sieben Seelen lang am Leben erhalten. Ein Wink des Schicksals, dass gerade diese Zahl ihm nun das Leben ausgehaucht hat", sagte er.

Hermine und auch die anderen atmeten schwer aus und die Anspannung fiel ruckartig von ihnen ab. Doch nur einen Moment später beschleunigte sich jeder einzelne Pulsschlag wieder, als sie realisierten, dass Harry reglos da lag. McGonagall stürzte zu ihm und hob seinen Kopf leicht an.

„Harry, Harry! Können Sie mich hören?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

Sie strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ihr Mund öffnete sich, brachte aber keinen Laut heraus.

Dem Orden ging es gleich, sie alle starrten auf Harry und konnten nicht fassen, was sie sahen.

„Die Narbe! Sie ist weg!", schrie Hagrid, der sich inzwischen neben McGonagall gekniet hatte.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Narbe? Wie?", fragte er ohne auch nur die geringsten Zusammenhänge zu begreifen.

Dann übermannte ihn ein tiefer, erholsamer Schlaf.

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Harry schien Voldemort in jeder Hinsicht besiegt zu haben. Alle Ordensmitglieder standen im Kreis um Harry, um seine Stirn zu begutachten.

Hermine löste sich so ruhig wie möglich aus dem Kreis und eilte zu Snape, der immer noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden lag. Sein Umhang war zerrissen und er blutete aus verschiedenen Wunden.

„Wir werden Sie gleich versorgen, Professor. Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen", sagte sie und verband ihm mit einem Stück abgerissenen Umhang den Arm. Sie war froh, dass sie endlich so nah bei ihm sein konnte. Er lebte und sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er sich wieder vollständig erholen würde.

Die Tür flog auf und die Totenstille, die sich in der Kapelle ausgebreitet hatte wurde jäh unterbrochen. Scrimgeour stürmte mit einer Horde Auroren und erhobenem Zauberstab hinein. Die Türversiegelung schien mit Voldemorts Tod aufgehoben worden zu sein.

„Nehmen Sie alle Todesser fest!", schrie Scrimgeour den Auroren zu, die sich zugleich ans Werk machten und alle Verletzten Todesser zusammen trommelten und nach draußen brachten.

„Vergesst Severus Snape nicht und bringt Sie alle nach Askaban!", forderte Scrimgeour einen zweiten Aurorenstab auf, der ebenso schnell gehorchte wie der erste.

„Severus hat für uns gekämpft, lassen Sie ihn hier, er ist schwer verletzt!", schrie Lupin empört. Hermine hielt Snape an beiden Armen fest, als könne sie verhindern, was gleich geschehen würde.

Sofort stürzten sich fünf Auroren auf Snape, der weder die Kraft noch den Willen besaß, sich zu widersetzen.

Scrimgeour war inzwischen zu den Auroren aufgeschlossen und stand bei Snape.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, wir werden uns _gebührend_ um ihn kümmern."

Scrimgeour zog dabei seine Augenbrauen hoch und Hermine wäre ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen.

„Severus Snape, Sie sind festgenommen wegen des Mordes an Albus Dumbledore. Sie werden den Prozess erhalten, der Ihnen zusteht. Aufstehen!"

Hermine stand blankes Entsetzen in den Augen. Sie griff Snape unter den Arm und half ihm auf die Beine, während ein Auror unsanft an ihm herumzog. Snape richtete sich nur mit Mühe auf und sein Körper zitterte. Hermine sah ihm in die Augen.

„Wir werden alles tun, um Sie aus Askaban rauszuholen, ich verspreche es Ihnen. Halten Sie durch!", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Snape fand keine Worte, er fühlte sich kraftlos und ausgepumpt. Er sah in Hermines Augen und wusste, dass diese ihm so vertraute und zugleich unbekannte Wärme, die er daraus empfing die letzte war, die er für lange Zeit oder wahrscheinlich sein ganzes verbleibendes Leben zu spüren bekommen würde. Die Schlacht war geschlagen. Es war vorbei.

* * *

_Das wäre eine tolle Stelle, um aufzuhören und Snape lebenslang nach Malfoy Island zu verbannen, oder :-)_

_Aber keine Sorge, es warten noch weitere drei Kapitelchen..._


	17. Der Prozess

**Kapitel 17 – Der Prozess**

Snape erwachte im Bett einer Einzelzelle in Askaban. Es war die erste Nacht nach dem Endkampf. Es war ein guten Kampf gewesen. Stolz ergriff ihn, als er daran dachte, wie Hermine ihre Versuche vom Magischen Baum in die Praxis umgesetzt hatte. Ohne sie würden sie vermutlich immer noch in der Kapelle stehen, dachte er sich und hatte beinahe ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Ein Stich fuhr im in den Rücken. Jedes einzelne seiner Glieder schmerzte höllisch. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers konnte ihm mitteilen, dass er am Tag zuvor eindeutig zu viele Flüche abbekommen hatte. Aber zum Glück keinen tödlichen. Zum Glück? Doch, zum Glück. So konnte er wenigstens noch einmal in Ruhe Revue passieren lassen, wie Voldemort ihm entsetzt in die Augen sehen musste, als er ihm zeigte, wie sehr er Lily geliebt hatte. Dieser ungläubige und hasserfüllte Blick Voldemorts würde ihn ewig daran erinnern, dass es alles Wert gewesen war. Sein düsteres, diszipliniertes und gefühlloses Leben, das er gelebt hatte, um seine Rolle perfekt zu spielen spulte sich vor seinen Augen ab. Ja, es war es alles Wert gewesen. Und doch würde kein Tag vergehen, an dem er sich nicht wünschte, es wäre von Beginn an alles anders gekommen.

Er stellte fest, dass er seinen Job in der Tat erfüllt hatte. Alles, was er die letzten 19 Jahre lang getan hatte, diente diesem einen Tag gestern. Es war vollbracht. Und er stand da, ohne Zukunft, ohne Leben.

Er hörte Schritte, die sich seiner Zelle näherten. Ein Auror des Ministeriums öffnete mit erhobenem Zauberstab die Zellentür und führte einen Mann hinein.

„Mister Snape, Ihr Verteidiger wünscht, Sie zu sprechen."

Snape richtete sich auf, um zu sehen, wer ihm denn gerade einen Besuch abstattete und ihn „verteidigen" wollte. Er jedenfalls war sich sicher, dass er keine Verteidigung brauchte, er war es schon immer gewohnt gewesen, für sich selbst einzustehen.

„Hallo Severus."

„Remus. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Snape beinahe amüsiert.

„Ich möchte alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, dass du hier heraus kommst."

„Hast du Angst, dass du deinen monatlichen Trank nicht rechtzeitig bekommst? Vielleicht will ja gar nicht verteidigt werden. Ich habe alles erreicht, was ich wollte. Was soll ich da draußen überhaupt", fauchte Snape.

„Jetzt lass dich nicht hängen, das steht dir außerordentlich ungut. Der Kampf ist erst vorbei, wenn du rehabilitiert bist. McGonagall lässt dir übrigens einen Gruß ausrichten, sie würde es nicht länger ertragen, dass Dumbledore aufgeregt in seinem Gemälde hin und her geht und sich Vorwürfe macht."

„Hör zu, Remus, ich kann mich gerade nicht konzentrieren. Mein Körper fühlt sich an wie Blei. Der Kampf ist keine 24 Stunden her. Mach, dass du fort kommst, ehe ich dir an die Gurgel gehe und Scrimgeour der langen Liste von Straftaten, die ich begangen habe eine weitere hinzufügen kann! Tue mir einmal im Leben einen Gefallen, lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde!"

oOoOo

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch. Eigentlich war Frühstückszeit und die Sonne schien einladend in ihr Zimmer. Trotzdem entschloss sie sich an diesem Samstagmorgen, auf ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben. Sie konnte seit Snapes Verhaftung keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Am Montag sollten die theoretischen Abschlussprüfungen stattfinden. Acht Wochen waren vergangen, seit sie Snape zum letzten Mal in die Augen gesehen hatte und dieser starre, leblose Blick fuhr ihr jedes Mal erneut durch alle Glieder, wenn sie ihn geistig vor sich abspulte. Snape war immer ein Kämpfer gewesen. Wie hätte er sonst auch all die Jahre überleben können. Aber in diesem Moment nach dem Kampf schien er eine leere Hülle seiner Selbst gewesen zu sein.

Lupin war die einzige zuverlässige Kontaktstelle zu Snape. Obwohl Snape es mehrfach abgelehnt hatte, einen Verteidiger zu erhalten, hatte es Lupin geschafft, ihm zugeteilt zu werden. Hermine hatte einen ausführlichen Bericht von ihm erhalten, wie abweisend sich Snape in Askaban ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte. Hermine bot an, Snape zu besuchen, aber außer dem Verteidiger durfte Snape niemanden empfangen, er war hermetisch abgeriegelt von der Außenwelt. Nicht einmal Briefe waren erlaubt.

Hermine fröstelte, als sie an Askaban dachte. Snape war zwar außerordentlich stark, den Beschreibungen von Lupin zufolge schien er aber alles andere als in guter Verfassung zu sein.

Hermine zog aus dem Blätterstapel vor ihr einen einige Wochen alten Zeitungsartikel, in dem die Hauptanklagepunkte gegen Snape aufgelistet waren.

Sie las die Zeilen bestimmt schon das hundertste Mal.

_Anklagepunkte gegen Severus Snape:_

_Aktivitäten als Todesser, Unterstützung und Planung von Gewalttaten zusammen mit Tom Riddle_

_Folter geistig und körperlich (in 10 Fällen)_

_Raubmord an Muggeln (in 15 Fällen)_

_Todschlag (in 9 Fällen)_

_Beteiligung an schwerer Körperverletzung und Vergewaltigung (in 23 Fällen)_

_Doppelspionagetätigkeit für Voldemort und den Orden des Phoenix mit wahrer Zugehörigkeit zu Voldemort_

_Mord an Albus Dumbledore _

Hermine verfolgte den Prozess hauptsächlich durch Berichte im Tagespropheten und mindestens einmal pro Woche traf sie sich mit Lupin, der sie auf dem Laufenden hielt soweit es der Prozess zeitlich zuließ. Die Beweislast für jede einzelne von Snapes Taten war erdrückend. Es stand außer Frage, dass Todesser nette Menschen waren, aber schwarz auf weiß zu lesen, was der Mann, weswegen sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, alles verbrochen haben sollte, schnürte ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue die Kehle zu. An den ersten fünf Anklagepunkten gab es nichts zu rütteln, zu viele Zeugen hatte das Ministerium aufgetrieben, die Snape schwer belasteten.

Für Hermine war klar, dass Snape all die Taten begangen hatte. Er hatte nur eine einzige Chance, er musste von den letzten beiden Anklagepunkten freigesprochen werden. Wenn er als Doppelspion mit wahrer Zugehörigkeit zum Orden des Phönix anerkannt würde, wäre die erste Hürde genommen. Des weiteren musste es einen Weg geben, Snapes Unschuld an Dumbledores Tod zu beweisen. Dann, und _nur_ dann würden alle anderen Anklagepunkte aufgehoben werden, weil sie seiner Tarnung als Todesser dienten und er bei Nichtausführung von Voldemorts Befehlen nicht überlebt hätte. Dumbledores Portrait war als Zeuge leider nicht zugelassen, die „Portraitbewohner" wurden im Laufe der Zeit zunehmend wunderlich und verloren den Realitätssinn. Außerdem waren es trotz allem Tote, deren Aussagen natürlich nicht akzeptiert werden konnten.

Hermine wartete auf die Zeitung. Sie hatte am Tag zuvor selbst zusammen mit Harry im Prozess aussagen müssen. In Gedanken saß sie immer noch auf dem harten Holzstuhl gegenüber von Scrimgeour, der sie verbal in die Mangel genommen hatte mit der Absicht, ihr jedes Wort im Munde umzudrehen. Jederzeit konnte sie spüren, dass die gesamte Anklage und Scrimgeour selbst Snape schon längst abgeschrieben hatten. Sie wollten Snape opfern, um selbst die Hände in Unschuld zu waschen und der Zauberwelt zu zeigen, welch perfekte Arbeit sie rund um den Niedergang Voldemorts geleistet hatten. Es ging um Macht und Ruhm. Hermine wurde speiübel als sie an Scrimgeours selbstgefälligen Blick dachte.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als etwas an ihr Fenster pickte. Eine Eule legte den Tagespropheten auf die Fensterbank und flog davon. Hermine legte das Blatt vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. Sie musste nicht blättern, denn schon auf der Titelseite stach ihr ein Foto von Snape, Harry und ihr selbst ins Auge.

_**Der Tagesprophet  
--- 2. Mai 1998 ---**_

_**40. Verhandlungstag im Prozess Severus Snape**_

_**Zeugen entlasten Dumbledores mutmaßlichen Mörder – trotzdem kein Freispruch in Sicht**_

_Mit dem gestrigen Tag endete der 40. Verhandlungstag des Prozesses um den ehemaligen Todesser und wegen Mordes an Albus Dumbledore angeklagten Severus Snape._

_Die Anklage hörte gestern zwei Zeugen der Verteidigung, Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, beide ehemalige Schüler des Angeklagten. Zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden verteidigte der heute 17-jährige Potter seinen einstigen Erzfeind. Er habe erkannt, dass Snape ihn zu jederzeit hatte beschützen wollen und dass er schon Wochen vor dem Endkampf intensiv an der Entwicklung des Septum-Verstärkungs-zaubers (wir berichteten) sowie an der Herstellung des Gegengifts für Voldemorts Schlange gearbeitet habe. Diese Aussagen deckten sich vollständig mit denen von Hermine Granger, die wochenlang mit Snape in einem geheimen Labor zusammen gearbeitet hatte und über alle Pläne Snapes eingeweiht gewesen sein will. Granger bestritt vehement, unter Zwang mit Snape zusammen gearbeitet zu haben, wie es Todesser Lucius Malfoy zuvor behauptet hatte._

_Nach wie vor unklar bleibt jedoch Snapes Rolle bei der Ermordung von Dumbledore._

_Es steht außer Frage, dass Snape Dumbledore getötet hat. Harry Potter war Augenzeuge der kaltblütigen Tat. Es existieren bisher keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass Dumbledore Snape um seine Ermordung gebeten hat, wie Snapes Verteidiger Lupin der Anklage versuchte glaubhaft zu machen. _

_Severus Snape indes schweigt zu sämtlichen Vorwürfen. Bisher hat er im gesamten Prozess keine einzige Angabe zu sich und den Vorwürfen, welche gegen ihn erhoben werden, gemacht. Während der Verhandlung sitzt er teilnahmslos auf der Anklagebank und verfolgt das Geschehen mit versteinerter Mine. Man fragt sich, ob dieser Mann seine eigene Vorstellung darbietet oder ob er im Endkampf tatsächlich mental viel stärker verletzt wurde, als allgemein angenommen wurde. Das Ministerium wollte sich auf unsere Nachfrage hin hierzu nicht äußern. Es waren Stimmen laut geworden, wonach Snape direkt nach dem Endkampf in äußerst fragwürdiger Verfassung direkt nach Askaban gebracht wurde, ohne zuvor genauer untersucht worden zu sein. _

_Der Fall Snape erhitzt weiterhin die Gemüter. Vor den Toren des Ministeriums lieferten sich während der Verhandlung Snape-Befürworter und -Gegner ein Zauberstabgefecht, das nur durch den Einsatz von zahlreichen Auroren beendet werden konnte. 5 Zauberer wurden festgenommen. _

_Die Beweisaufnahme endet kommenden Freitag. Sollten sich bis dahin keine spektakulären Neuerkenntnisse in Bezug auf Snapes Unschuld an Dumbledores Tod ergeben, wird Snape mit einer lebenslangen Haft in Askaban rechnen müssen._

Die letzten Zeilen ließen Hermines Blut gefrieren - „Lebenslange Haft" – sie durfte einfach nicht daran denken.

Der Artikel gab im wesentlichen das wieder, was sie am Tag zuvor selbst im Verhandlungssaal gesehen und erlebt hatte. Sie würde vermutlich wieder einige unfreundliche Post von Snapehassern erhalten . Das war der Fall seit der Öffentlichkeit bekannt gemacht wurde, dass sie mit Snape vor dem Endkampf zusammengearbeitet hatte. Severus Snape hatte eben seinen Ruf und die Auswirkungen davon bekam nun auch sie zu spüren. Kaum einer konnte sich vorstellen, dass Snape ein Unschuldslamm war. Für die breite Masse war er der Mörder des größten Zauberers aller Zeiten und würde es immer bleiben, egal, wie das Ministerium urteilen würde.

Hermine seufzte. Wie konnte sie nur beweisen, dass Snape unschuldig war an Dumbledores Tod? Gut, sie hatte die Erinnerung mit Lily. Aber das würde nur zeigen, dass Snape einen guten Grund hatte, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen, nicht aber, warum er Dumbledore trotzdem getötet hatte. Es musste doch einen Weg geben.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Guten morgen Hermine."

Hermine öffnete die Tür und staunte, als sie Minerva McGonagall vor sich stehen sah.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, mit mir zu kommen, da ist jemand in meinem Büro, der Sie gerne wegen des Prozesses sprechen würde."

„Wer möchte mich sprechen?", fragte Hermine gespannt und ihr Pulsschlag verdoppelte sich augenblicklich.

„Das werden Sie gleich selbst herausfinden. Kommen Sie gleich mit?", fragte McGonagall.

Hermine brachte nur ein schnelles Nicken zustande und folgte ihrer Lehrerin.


	18. Die letzte Zeugin

**Kapitel 18 – Die letzte Zeugin **

Es war Freitag, der letzte Verhandlungstag. Die Sommersonne weckte Hermine nach einer unruhigen Nacht. Vier stunden später ging sie nervös in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie zupfte ein letztes Mal an ihrer Robe herum, betrachtete sich im Spiegel und verließ ihre Räumlichkeiten.

oOoOo

„Sie haben einen letzten Zeugen, Mister Snape. Ich bitte Miss Hermine Granger in den Saal", kündigte Scrimgeour mit trockener Stimme an.

Snape, der wie gewohnt erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl saß, rührte sich kurz. Sein Herz pochte zum ersten Mal spürbar seit dem Endkampf. Hermine Granger. Was wollte sie hier? Sie _hatte_ bereits ausgesagt. Er hatte zwar mit ihrer Hilfe zusammen das Gegengift für die Schlange hergestellt, aber an etwas, das ihm hier wirklich helfen könnte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Stolz trat sie durch die Tür. Sie trug einen dunkelroten Umhang aus schwerem Stoff, der ihr noch mehr Würde verlieh und den Snape noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. Ihr Haar war diszipliniert zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und in ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas wie ein Dokument. Sie wirkte sehr konzentriert. Snape folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

„Hermine, Jane Granger, wohnhaft in Hogwarts, richtig?", klärte Scrimgeour die Formalitäten.

„Ja, Sir", bestätigte Hermine mit klarer, fester Stimme.

„Würden Sie uns bitte vortragen, was Sie zu dieser Verhandlung beizutragen haben? Da das Gericht keinen Grund sieht, Sie erneut zu befragen, bitte ich Sie, zu sagen, was Sie zu sagen haben. Wir werden dann im Verlauf entscheiden, ob Sie weiter sprechen dürfen oder nicht", zischte sie Scrimgeour unfreundlich an, der nicht zu verhehlen schien, dass er die Beweisaufnahme gedanklich bereits abgeschlossen hatte.

„Ich bin hier, um die Unschuld von Severus Snape in Bezug auf Dumbledores Tod zu beweisen. Wir alle wissen, dass Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore mit dem Ava Kedavra Fluch getötet hat. Verteidiger Lupin sagte, Dumbledore hätte Snape darum gebeten. Jeder von Ihnen hier im Saal hat sich bestimmt schon einmal gefragt, warum der weiseste und klügste aller Zauberer, Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape derart vertraut hat, wie er es nun einmal getan hat. Es gab immer wieder Vorfälle, in denen dieses Vertrauen von anderen angezweifelt wurde und spätestens nach Dumbledores Ermordung war jeder von Snapes Schuld überzeugt – ich im übrigen auch."

Hermine richtete sich direkt vor Scrimgeour auf und durchbohrte ihn zielgerichtet mit ihrem Blick.

„Dumbledore war ein Mann der Liebe. Er vertraute grenzenlos den zwischenmenschlichen Gefühlen, die Menschen für einander empfinden. Zu Harry Potter hat er immer gesagt, die Liebe sei es, die es ihm ermöglichen würde, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. Und er hatte Recht damit. Genau das gleiche stimmt in Bezug auf Severus Snape. Er hat eine Frau geliebt. Die Liebe zu dieser Frau hat es ihm unmöglich gemacht, auf der Seite von Voldemort zu stehen, seit 20 Jahren."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Harry sah Ron verdutzt an.

„Was labert sie denn da? Snape und Liebe?"

Ron runzelte kopfschüttelnd die Stirn.

Hermine winkte einem Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu, der daraufhin sofort ein überdimensionales Denkarium herbeischweben ließ.

„Mister Scrimgeour, erlauben Sie mir, dass ich meine Behauptungen durch eine Erinnerung stütze, die ich Ihnen allen zeigen möchte. Severus Snape hat sie mir nicht ganz freiwillig überlassen, deshalb wäre er wohl auch nie bereit, sie hier öffentlich zu vorzuführen. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er verurteilt wird, nur weil er diese private Erinnerung nicht Preis geben will."

Das Denkarium war kein gewöhnliches. Es war mindestens fünf mal so groß, wie das, das damals bei Dumbledore im Büro gestanden hatte.

„Mit Hilfe dieses Großbild-Denkariums werden Sie hier im Gerichtssaal alle gleichzeitig die Erinnerung sehen, die ich darin ablege", erklärte Hermine sachlich, als wolle sie einer Horde Hogwarts-Schüler einen Versuch erklären. Während sie sprach nahm sie ihren Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und gab einen langen, silbernen Faden in das Denkarium. Dabei murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch. Die Erinnerung stieg langsam auf und formte sich zuerst zu einem großen Bild. Danach fing es an sich zu bewegen und wurde zum Film.

Die Zuschauer erkannten den jungen, kreidebleichen Severus Snape in Dumbledores Büro.

„Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore."

„Treten Sie ein Severus. Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?", entgegnete Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen über den Tod der Potters reden. Es... Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie tot sind, es ist meine Schuld, dass Lily tot ist. Ich habe die Prophezeiung gehört, ich habe Sie und Professor Trelawney belauscht und die Informationen an den Dunklen Lord weitergegeben."

Während Snape von Emotionen ergriffen wurde, blieb Dumbledore gewohnt ruhig und beobachtete sein Gegenüber.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das, Severus?"

„Ich war dabei", brachte es Snape auf den Punkt.

„Sie waren dabei, als Voldemort die Potters getötet hat?", fragte Dumbledore nun doch sichtlich bemüht, sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich will ihn umbringen, das Schwein! Er hat Lily getötet und ich musste zusehen – Ich habe sie geliebt, Professor. – _WIR_ haben _UNS_ geliebt."

Die Gefühle, die Snape in diesem Moment in sich trug, legten sich in der selben Intensität nun auf jeden Betrachter der Szene. Die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, selbst Scrimgeour durchfuhr ein übergroßes Gefühl von Schmerz, Verlust, aber auch grenzenloser Wut und Rache.

Die Menge war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Insbesondere Harry stockte der Atem. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte.

Eine neue Szene begann. Snape und Lily begegneten sich im Raum der Wünsche, wo Lily verführerisch auf Snape zuging und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.

Die Menge im Saal wurde von einer großen Welle von Wärme und Zufriedenheit erfasst. Harry hätte dieses Gefühl am liebsten festgehalten und es nie wieder abgegeben.

Dann endete die Vorstellung.

Snape verdeckte mit seinen beiden Händen sein Gesicht. Er schien alles noch einmal zu erleben, alles Verdrängte stieg in ihm wieder auf.

Hermine erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihn und konnte nicht deuten, ob er die gesehenen Bilder nicht verkraftete oder ob er sich vor ihr versteckte.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger. Ihre Ausführungen waren durchaus „interessant". Sie beweisen aber nicht, ob Dumbledore Snape wirklich beauftragt hat, ihn zu töten. Sind Sie fertig, dann würde ich jetzt die Beweisaufnahme schließen", blaffte Scrimgeour ihr unfreundlich entgegen.

„Nein, ich muss Sie enttäuschen, ich habe meine Ausführungen noch nicht beendet. Ich möchte Ihnen diesen versiegelten Magischen Brief nicht weiter vorenthalten. Er ist von Albus Dumbledore persönlich, geschrieben wenige Tage bevor er getötet wurde."

Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Diesmal hielt es noch länger an und wurde immer lauter, so dass einige Augenblicke verstrichen, bis Hermine erneut das Wort ergreifen konnte.

„Sie werden gleich sehen, dass der Brief echt ist, es ist ein Seelenbrief. Dumbledore hat ihn mit seiner Seele versiegelt und seine Seele wird gleich hier aufsteigen und den Inhalt des Briefes selbst vorlesen. Sicher wissen alle Anwesenden, dass Seelenbriefe nicht gefälscht werden können und der Inhalt nur sichtbar wird, sobald der Absender tatsächlich tot ist. Sie sind auch in vollem Umfang als Beweismittel gültig, denn der Inhalt des Briefes wurde zu Lebzeiten des Verfassers aufgenommen."

Scrimgeour Kinnlade war soweit nach unten geklappt, dass man locker eine Kartoffel hätte hineinschieben können.

Hermine ging zum Tisch von Scrimgeour und reichte ihm den Brief.

„Bitte öffnen Sie das Siegel, Sir."

Widerwillig nahm Scrimgeour den Umschlag entgegen und brach das Siegel auf.

Blauer Rauch stieg aus dem Umschlag und formte die Gestalt von Albus Dumbledore persönlich.

Die meisten Anwesenden hielten ehrfürchtig die Hand vor den Mund und erstarrten, als Dumbledore zu einer Rede ansetzte.

„Liebes Ministerium. Ich möchte in diesem Brief einige Dinge festhalten, die klarmachen, dass mein lieber und getreuer Freund, Severus Snape, seit dem Tag an dem Voldemort Lily und James Potter getötet hat in meinem Dienste stand und niemals mehr der Dunklen Seite angehörte. Er hat Lily Evans geliebt und mir damals versichert, dass er ihren Tod rächen wolle.

Seine Ausführungen überzeugten mich und ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, um ihn vor Askaban zu bewahren und ihn als Spion gegen Voldemort einzusetzen.

Severus war seit dieser Zeit meine rechte Hand und hat mich niemals enttäuscht. Seine Disziplin war unglaublich, ja über weite Strecken sogar unmenschlich. Er richtete sein gesamtes Leben darauf aus, Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen.

Wir haben immer wieder versucht, ihn aus den mörderischen Plänen von Voldemort heraus zu halten. Das gelang nicht immer und insbesondere nicht mehr, als Narzissa Malfoy ihm einen unbrechbaren Schwur abrang. Draco Malfoy hat nun den Auftrag, mich zu töten wenn er es nicht schafft soll Severus diese Aufgabe erledigen. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass Draco kläglich scheitern wird. Deshalb muss Severus diese Aufgabe übernehmen, oder er wird aufgrund des Schwurs selbst mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Er hat mir seinen Tod mehrfach angeboten, er will lieber selbst sterben als mich zu töten. Aber er hatte mir vor fast 20 Jahren versprochen, mir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen und dieses Versprechen muss er nun halten. Es wird der Moment kommen, wo er mich töten wird. Ich weiß nicht genau wann, aber es wird bald sein. Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen.

Ich werde heute mit Harry versuchen, den nächsten Horkrux zu finden. Ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt, es sieht so aus, als würde ich eine giftige Flüssigkeit trinken müssen. Ich bete, dass ich lange genug leben werde, dass Severus die Chance bekommt, mich zu töten und dabei auch noch Todesser anwesend sein werden, die alles bezeugen können. Das wird die Grundlage dafür sein, dass wir alle Voldemort im entscheidenden Kampf die Stirn bieten können. Severus ist der Schlüssel zu Voldemort. Er kann nicht dafür verurteilt werden, dass er mich töten wird."

Der blaue Rauch schien von dem Briefumschlag angesaugt zu werden und verschwand so schnell, wie er aufgestiegen war.

Die Stille im Saal wandelte sich nun in aufgeregtes Getuschel. Fragende Blicke trafen sich, Fassungslosigkeit machte sich breit. Scrimgeour hatte Mühe, die Masse zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Bitte Ruhe, beruhigen Sie sich, oder ich lasse den Saal räumen", schrie er aufgebracht. Ich schließe die Beweisaufnahme. Das Gericht zieht sich zur Urteilsberatung zurück."

Hermine ging die Treppe hinauf zu Ron und Harry.

Snape konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gesehen hatte. Diese Granger hatte es doch wirklich fertig gebracht, den ganzen Saal aufzumischen und dazu noch das Ministerium, das Snape geistig schon längst lebenslang nach Askaban verurteilt hatte.

Die Menge hatte sich erhoben, um den Saal zu verlassen. Snape versuchte, einen Blick auf Hermine zu erhaschen, aber das aufgeregte Treiben der tuschelnden Menge verhinderte dies.

* * *

_Bitte, bitte ein kleines Feedback zu Hermines Auftritt...? _


	19. Der Abschlussball

_Einen dicken Schmatz an meinen Mann, der die ganze Geschichte beta-gelesen und der Story einige interessante Wendungen gegeben hat. _

_Auch ein dickes Dankeschön an Rianne, Leoka, Anjahexe, La Vampiresa, Eve, NinnaHermione, Sheer, Zephyr, Tropby, Ronja, Cornelius67, Schokocherry, Kathy, Salmalin, Sevena, Majin Micha, Looonielu, Lulu, Dracxi, Padme, La Dame, Tini Snape und Lika für die liebe Reviews und an die Schwarzleser fürs Dabeisein. _

_Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr nach diesem letzten Kapitel noch einen abschliessenden Kommentar für mich hier lassen würdet - DANKE!_

_ Eure Ranita_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 19 – Der Abschlussball**

Hermine war mit Ron und Harry zusammen zur Urteilsverkündung gekommen. Es gab in Hogwarts zwar noch jede Menge für die Organisation des Abschlussballs zu tun, aber Hermine musste das Ende der Verhandlung einfach sehen. Punkt 12 Uhr sollte das Urteil verkündet werden. Es waren wie schon bei der den anderen Verhandlungstagen etwa 100 Zuschauer im Saal. Obwohl Hermine zuversichtlich war, was das Urteil anging, klopfte ihr Herz bis zum Hals. Was, wenn Scrimgeour und seine Leute doch einen Weg gefunden hatten, Snape zu verurteilen, vielleicht auch nur für einen geringen Teil der Straftaten?

Ehe sie diese Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, trat Scrimgeour mit dem Richterstab durch die Tür und begab sich auf das Podest. Augenblicklich wurde es still im Saal.

„Im Namen Merlins und aller Zauberer und Hexen der magischen Welt verkünde ich folgendes Urteil: Professor Severus Snape wird aufgrund der Beweislage von allen Anschuldigungen im Mordfall Albus Dumbledore freigesprochen. Damit einher geht der Freispruch zu allen weiteren Anklagepunkten. Das Gericht sieht es als erwiesen an, dass Severus Snape seine Rolle als Doppelspion seit dem Tod von James und Lily Potter eingenommen hat und zu jederzeit auf der Seite des Phoenix-Ordens stand. Alle Gewalttaten für die Snape angeklagt wurde, stehen in direkter Verbindung mit seiner Tätigkeit als Spion und sind deswegen nicht verhandelbar.

Die Sitzung ist geschlossen. Severus Snape wird morgen nach Erledigung aller Formalitäten freigelassen."

Scrimgeour schien mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

„Bitte verlassen Sie nun den Gerichtssaal!", schrie er ein letztes Mal in die Menge.

Hermine hüpfte vor Freude und umarmte überschwänglich Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„He, Hermine. Schön und gut, er ist unschuldig, aber glaube mir, alle zukünftigen Schüler Hogwarts und allen voran Ginny werden dich umbringen, wenn sie erfahren, dass du ihn hier rausgeboxt hast!"

Die Zuschauer machten Anstalten, zu gehen. Ein wilde Traube von Menschen fing an sich in Bewegung zu setzen, während Hermine, Harry und Ron sich zwar von ihren Sitzen erhoben, jedoch stehen blieben, um den ersten Ansturm zur Tür an sich vorbei ziehen zu lassen.

„Ich fasse es einfach immer noch nicht, dass er und meine Mutter...-", stammelte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Nimm es locker, sei froh, dass es nicht funktioniert hat zwischen den beiden, sonst hättest du heute vermutlich fettige Haare und ne Hakennase!", prustete Ron und selbst auf Harrys Gesicht war ein leichtes Lächeln sichtbar.

Keiner der beiden sah, wie gerade in diesem Augenblick Hermines und Snapes Blicke zwischen aufstehenden Leuten kurz aufeinander trafen, bevor Snape von den Misteriumsleuten in seine Zelle zurückgebracht wurde. Hermine glaubte, einen Hauch von Leben in seinen Augen erblickt zu haben.

„Lasst uns zurückgehen, schließlich müssen wir uns alle noch in Schale werfen für unseren letzten Abend in Hogwarts. Könnt ihr glauben, dass wir morgen schon weg sind?", fragte Ron, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Hermines Gedanken schweiften ab. Nie wieder Hogwarts. Ein furchteinflößender Gedanke. Sie würde noch heute Abend ihr Zuhause verlassen müssen.

oOoOo

Die große Halle war noch prächtiger und prunkvoller geschmückt als all die Jahre zuvor. Hermine, Ron und Harry betraten den Saal und kamen sich vor wie im Märchen. Hunderte von Kerzen schwebten über den Tischen und in jeder der vier Hausbereiche wehten Bänder in den jeweiligen Hausfarben.

Es wurde ausgelassen geredet und gelacht. Die Anspannung der letzten Monate schien von allen abgefallen zu sein. Voldemorts Tod versprühte ein neues Lebensgefühl. Dieses Gefühl schien alle erreicht zu haben, nur nicht Hermine. Sie fühlte sich hier heute völlig fehl am Platz. Es war ihre Abschlussfeier und nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass Voldemort bis dahin verschwunden wäre und sie trotzdem keinen Grund zum Feiern finden würde.

Zum einen lag ihr ohnehin schwer im Magen, dass sie nun Hogwarts verlassen musste. Es war sieben lange und wundervolle Jahre ihr Zuhause gewesen, dass sie jetzt aufgeben musste. Sie hatte viel gelernt, Freunde fürs Leben gefunden und Gefahren durchlebt, von denen wohl nur die wenigsten Zauberer zu erzählen wussten.

Das Kerzenlicht benebelte ihre Sinne. Sie blickte zum Lehrertisch, an dem McGonagall sich gerade mit Remus Lupin zu amüsieren schien. Die Runde am Tisch war komplett, nur Snape fehlte. Professor Severus Snape. Wie wichtig war er doch gewesen für ihre Schulzeit. Er hatte maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, dass sie immer noch besser werden wollte. Wenn sie es genau betrachtete war sein Unterricht der einzige gewesen, der sie jemals überhaupt herausgefordert hatte. Ob es wohl irgend jemanden gab, der ihn vermisste? Was würde sie darum geben, ihn heute hier zu sehen. Er war ein freier Mann. Allein das war schon unglaublich genug. Morgen würde er entlassen werden. Und dann? Würde sie ihn jemals wieder sehen? Würde er sich auch nur ein winziges Bisschen an ihre Zeit im Magischen Baum erinnern können? Sie fuhr langsam über den magischen Stein, den sie seit der Urteilsverkündung pausenlos in ihren Händen hielt. Er war das einzige Beweisstück, ja geradezu ein Symbol für das was zwischen ihr und Snape geschehen war. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen.

McGonagall stand auf und warb um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Liebe Hogwartsschüler, liebes Lehrerkollegium. Ich möchte nun zur Vergabe der Zeugnisse und der Ehrenpreise schreiten. Beginnen wir mit den Ehrungen der Jahrgangsbesten. Mit einem nie da gewesenen Notendurchschnitt erhält unsere bezaubernde Hermine Granger den Ehrenpreis von Hogwarts. Bitte kommen Sie zu uns, Miss Granger!"

Der Saal tobte und überschlug sich vor Applaus.

Hermine war zwar auf diese Ehrung vorbereitet gewesen und noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte sie diesen Moment als den erstrebenswertesten in ihrer Hogwartskarriere benannt. Doch jetzt quälte sie sich mühevoll in ihrem langen anthrazitfarbenen Samtkleid die Treppe zum Lehrertisch hinauf und wünschte sich ans andere Ende der Welt. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln nahm sie den Preis samt Zeugnis von Minerva McGonagall entgegen, die sie herzlich umarmte. Dann war sie entlassen. In alphabetischer Reihenfolge folgte die Zeugnisvergabe. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und verfolgte das Geschehen abwesend weiter. Weit weg hörte sie Schülernamen, Applaus, „Neville Longbottom... Harry Potter! ... Ron Weasley!…".

McGonagall richtete weitere Worte an den Saal.

„Sie alle wissen, dass Professor Snape heute freigesprochen wurde."

Snapes Name riss Hermine aus ihren Tagträumen.

„Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass er im kommenden Jahr wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten wird. Ohne ihn würden wir heute hier nicht alle fröhlich zusammen sitzen. Ich bitte Sie, auf unsere aller Leben ohne Voldemort anzustoßen."

„Puh, bin ich froh, dass ich meinen Abschluss habe. Noch einmal Snape würde mich umbringen!", rief Ron lachend aus und prostete den anderen zu.

Die Schüler klatschten, jubelten und erhoben ihre Gläser. In Hermine stiegen die Tränen hoch. Die Kapelle begann zu spielen.

„Hey, Hermine, komm tanz mit mir. Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Ich... – ach, ich bin nur etwas sentimental. Mir ist überhaupt nicht nach tanzen. Ich werde Hogwarts vermissen."

Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber sie hoffte, es würde ausreichen, um Harry für den Moment zufrieden zu stellen.

„Was willst du eigentlich machen nach Hogwarts?", fragte Ron aufgeregt.

„Mum und Dad meinen, ich darf alles machen, nur keinen Laden eröffnen."

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht Medihexe oder Zaubertränke studieren", entgegnete Hermine abwesend.

„Ach, komm jetzt Hermine, willst du den ganzen Abend Trübsal blasen? Bitte, nur einen Tanz", bettelte Ron verzweifelt.

„Ich – will – nicht – tanzen! Habt ihr es jetzt verstanden? Ich will mit _niemandem_ tanzen!"

Mit dieser eindeutigen Ansage hatte sie nun Ruhe. Weder Harry noch Ron wagten es noch einmal, sie zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Harry widmete sich wieder Ginny und Ron ging verzweifelt zum Hufflepufftisch und wollte sehen, ob dort der Abend noch eine positive Wendung nehmen konnte.

Eigentlich hatte sie jetzt nur Ruhe vor Harry und Ron. In regelmäßigen Abständen musste Hermine potenziellen Tanzpartnern einen Korb verpassen. Ihre Rolle im Endkampf und beim Prozess von Snape hatte sich herumgesprochen und sie wurde gefeiert wie eine Heldin. Dementsprechend war das Interesse bei den männlichen Hogwartsschülern an ihr gestiegen.

Hermine stocherte in ihrem Löwenzahnsalat herum.

Sie stellte fest, dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, die nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt war. Mit Leichtigkeit könnte Sie sich nach hinten begeben und einfach verschwinden, ohne dass es jemand bemerken würde. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Zimmer.

Wenig später begann der erste Programmpunkt. Die Gryffindor-Jungs hatten eine Choreographie auf Besen eingeübt, der nun auf der Bühne zum Besten gegeben wurde. Sie sah Ron und Harry eine Luftpirouette drehen und fand die Vorführung alles andere als erbaulich. Diese Besenfliegerei hatte sie schon bei Quiddich nie zu würdigen gewusst. Schleifen wehten wild durch die Luft und die Griffindor-Mädchen standen fast alle vor der Bühne und tanzten. Immerhin würde sie im Moment kein Gryffindor zum Tanz auffordern und der ganze Gryffindortisch war beschaulich leer. Sie schien die einzige zu sein, die überhaupt noch am Tisch saß, aber zum ersten Mal seit Ballbeginn fühlte sie sich wohl.

Gedankenversunken schob Hermine eine letzte Cocktailtomate in ihren Mund.

„Vielleicht nicht doch ein Tanz, Miss Granger?", flüsterte von hinten eine tiefe, samtige Stimme ganz nah in ihr rechtes Ohr.

Hermine musste husten und erstickte fast an den Tomatenstücken in ihrer Kehle. - Snape!

Sie drehte wie in Zeitlupe ihren Kopf nach hinten um, als hätte sie Angst, herauszufinden, dass sie ihre Ohren betrogen hatten. Sie war wie gelähmt. Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an und konnte sich nicht regen.

„Ich lasse mich nicht abspeisen wie Potter oder Weasley. Da müssen Sie sich schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen", hauchte er ihr entgegen.

Er war so dicht an Hermine, dass sich ihre Haare berührten und Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Hermine räusperte sich und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Sie rückte ihren Stuhl nach hinten, strich ihr Abendkleid glatt und richtete sich in voller Größe vor ihm auf. Sie schluckte noch einmal, um ihren Hals endgültig von der restlichen Tomate zu befreien und hoffte, ihre Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben.

Doch dann wurde sie ihrer Stimme erst recht beraubt, als sie ihn vor sich stehen sah. Er hatte auf seine übliche schwarze Robe verzichtet. Stattdessen stand er in einer schwarzen Lederhose und schwarzem Piratenhemd vor ihr. Wie angewurzelt stand sie da.

„Was ist nun, Miss Granger, muss ich sie auf die Tanzfläche tragen?", provozierte er sie, nicht ohne Amüsement über seinen gelungenen Auftritt.

„Es..., es ist mir ein außerordentliches Vergnügen, Professor!", flüsterte sie.

Endlich konnte sie ihren Blick von seiner außergewöhnlich anziehenden Garderobe abwenden und sah ihm ohne Umwege in die Augen. Dabei huschte ihr das erste Lächeln des Abends über das Gesicht.

Snape nahm ihre kühle Hand in seine und führte sie zur Tanzfläche. Dort angekommen legte er seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen zu würdigen, dass das in 19 Jahren Hogwarts mein erster Tanz ist. -

Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich ohne Sie den Rest meines Lebens in Askaban sitzen würde. Deshalb dachte ich, ein Tanz wäre dann wohl das minimal kleinere Übel."

Hermine blickte ihn durchaus amüsiert an.

„Sie sind immer noch das selbe Ekel wie eh und je. Können Sie nicht wenigstens mal drei Minuten am Stück einfach nur nett sein?"

„Meine Aussage bezog sich ausschließlich auf den Tanz als solcher, nicht auf den Tanz mit Ihnen im Speziellen. Der stellt sich gerade als überraschend angenehm heraus. Außerdem aale ich mich in stolzer Genugtuung, dass Ihr werter rothaariger Freund die Welt nicht mehr versteht, weil Sie ihrem griesgrämigen Zaubertrankprofessor _den_ Tanz gewähren, den sie _ihm_ und dem halben Saal gerade eben noch verweigert haben . – Nun, war das „_nett"_ genug?"

„Sie haben uns beobachtet?"

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt grinsend den Kopf.

„Auch wenn ich verrückt sein muss, es ist wundervoll, Sie wieder hier zu haben, Professor."

Sie schenkte ihm einen gefühlvollen Blick aus ihren rehbraunen Augen, der ihn mit Wärme übergoss und ihn für all das entschädigte, was er in den letzten Wochen während des Prozesses durchgemacht hatte.

„Da Sie wohl die Einzige sind, die das heute Abend zu mir _sagt_ und gleichzeitig _meint_, bedanke ich mich dafür."

„Hören Sie auf, Professor, Sie werden mir gerade etwas _zu_ nett", lachte ihn Hermine an.

„Nun, ich bin ein Slytherin, schon vergessen? Und es gibt da noch etwas, was Sie besitzen, das _mir_ gehört. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie einige Dinge mehr über mich wissen, als ich selbst. Das bereitet mir durchaus ein gewisses Unbehagen..."

Er warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Wie sind Sie an meine Erinnerung mit Lily gekommen? Sie scheinen in jedem Fall mehr Slytherinqualitäten zu besitzen, als ich Ihnen zugetraut hätte".

„Ich habe nichts an mich genommen, was Sie mir nicht freiwillig überlassen hätten. Sagen wir, lediglich die Art und Weise, wie ich es Ihnen nicht wieder zurückgegeben habe verläuft zugegebenermaßen etwas außerhalb der Gryffindor-Norm."

Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Dieses Lachen befreite sie. Snape nahm wohlwollend zur Kenntnis, dass er es geschafft hatte, Hermines Stimmung innerhalb einer Minute derartig positiv zu beeinflussen, dass es ihm beinahe Angst machte.

Hermine schien nun ihre ganze Ausstrahlung, die sie bis eben erfolgreich unter den Tisch gekehrt hatte, um sich zu hüllen. Sie sah zauberhaft aus.

„Sind Sie bereit für eine wenig Legilimentik-Unterricht, Professor?"

Hermine drückte Snapes Hand etwas fester und fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick, um ihm den Weg in ihre Gedanken zu erleichtern. Dabei bewegten sie sich weiter anmutig zur Musik durch den Saal.

Snape wanderte durch Hermines Gedanken.

„Ich brauche keine Garantien. Ich brauche _Sie_", hörte er sie sagen. In Snapes Körper breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus.

Es wurde dunkel, eine neue Szene begann. Er spürte, wie Hermine ihn küsste und in ihm ein Verlangen auslöste, das ihn überwältigte. Es war Hermines Verlangen nach ihm.

Hermine beherrschte Okklumentik inzwischen derartig, dass sie genau diktieren konnte, welche Szene sie Snape überlassen wollte. Als nächstes lagen sie auf dem Sofa und Snape unterbreitete ihr seinen Vorschlag mit dem Vergessenszauber und sie stellte ihre Bedingung dafür.

„Eins – zwei", hörte er sich sagen, als Hermine mit ihrem „Obliviate" dazwischen ging.

Hermine drängte Snape aus ihren Gedanken. Sie tanzten gerade einen langsamen Walzer und Snape sah Hermine teils fassungslos, teils voller Bewunderung an. Wie konnte es dieses Gryffindorgör wagen, sich seinen Anweisungen zu widersetzen! Sie hatte dadurch ihre beider Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Und am Ende hatte sie ihrer aller Leben genau dadurch wohl gerettet. Er tanzte gerade mit der faszinierendsten Frau, die er jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Und was er immer noch nicht glauben wollte war, dass diese bezaubernde junge Dame ausgerechnet für ihn solch starke Gefühle haben sollte. Es war einfach unmöglich und undenkbar. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie all die Empfindungen aus der verlorenen Erinnerung zu ihm zurück kehrten und ihn von innen heraus in nie da gewesenem Maße erfüllten. Er erkannte dieses Gefühl wieder. Er hatte es Voldemort im Endkampf unbewusst als Waffe entgegengeschickt.

Während er versuchte, seinen Gefühlswallungen wieder Herr zu werden, übernahm Hermine die Führung, da sie sonst vermutlich gegen irgend eine Säule des großen Saals gestoßen wären.

„Warum haben Sie ihnen die Erinnerung mit Lily gezeigt? Dumbledores Brief hätte doch auch seinen Zweck erfüllt", fragte Snape.

Diese Frage schien für ihn die Antwort auf Vieles zu bergen. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie seine Frage als Vorwurf oder aufrichtiges Interesse interpretieren sollte.

„Sie haben Ihr halbes Leben lang Ihren _‚Zweck erfüllt'_. Dumbledore konnte nur _erzählen_, was geschehen ist. Ihre Erinnerung jedoch hat die Menschen _fühlen_ lassen, was in Ihnen vorging. Es ging nicht nur um Ihren Freispruch, sondern auch um Ihre Rehabilitation als Mensch. Jedenfalls ging es _mir_ darum. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich es ohne Ihr Einverständnis getan habe."

Sie klang betrübt, als hätte sie realisiert, dass es vielleicht falsch gewesen war, diese Erinnerung aus egoistischen Gründen der Öffentlichkeit Preis zu geben.

Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen und Hermine löste sich aus der Tanzhaltung. Sie wollte Snape Zeit geben, sich mit seiner eben zurück gewonnen Erinnerung auseinander zu setzen. Sie machte Anstalten zum Tisch zurück zu gehen, als Snape, ausgelöst durch den Verlust ihres Körperkontakts, ruckartig seine Fassung wieder gewann. So klar wie nie in seinem Leben wusste er, was er tun wollte.

„Hermine, ..."

Er packte ihre Hand und zog sie nahe zu sich. Tief in ihren zimtbraunen Augen konnte er direkt in ihre Seele sehen. Er wollte sie etwas fragen, aber er fand die Antwort bereits in ihr selbst. All das innige Verlangen nach ihm, das er in der Erinnerung gespürt hatte lag nun vor ihm ausgebreitet in diesen wunderschönen warmen braunen Seen. Es war noch da.

Seine Gefühle überwältigten ihn und er ließ sie anstandslos gewähren. Er spürte, wie sehr er sich nach Hermine sehnte, er wollte sie einatmen, verzehren, spüren und niemals wieder loslassen. Sanft und fest zugleich nahm er Hermines Kopf in seine beiden Hände und gab ihr einen nicht enden wollenden Kuss. Zentnerweise Anspannung fiel von Hermine ab. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und verlor sich in seinem kräftigen Körper. In Hermine formte sich die aufgestaute Sehnsucht der vergangenen Wochen zu purer Leidenschaft gepaart mit tiefer Liebe.

Hermine und Snape spürten, wie sich die Blicke der anderen Tanzenden in ihre Rücken bohrten, aber sie dachten nicht im Traum daran, sich davon in irgend einer Weise stören zu lassen.

Endlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, um sich der dringend notwendig gewordenen Sauerstoffzunahme zu widmen.

„Woher hattest du Dumbledores Seelenbrief? Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum er mir nichts hinterlassen hatte, das ich im Prozess hätte verwenden können. Stunde um Stunde habe ich darüber nachgedacht in der Zelle und bin beinahe verrückt geworden vor Wut. Wo zum Henker hatte er das Ding aufbewahrt und wie bist du dahinter gekommen?"

Snape war aufgebracht.

„McGonagall holte mich eines Tages zu sich ins Büro. Dumbledore wollte mich sprechen. Er fing an aus seinem Portrait heraus mit mir zu plaudern. Er meinte, es sei nun an der Zeit, dass ich erfahre, wo sich der größte Beweis für deine Unschuld an seinem Tod befinden würde.

Den Brief hatte er vor seinem Tod auf der Rückseite des Portraits von Nicolas Flamel befestigt. Sein eigenes Portrait hing damals noch nicht, deshalb wählte er das, neben dem er später selbst hängen würde, um seinen Brief auch immer gut im Auge zu haben. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde, aber in diesem Büro hätte er immer jemanden gefunden, der den Brief in die richtigen Bahnen hätte lenken können."

Snape blickte Hermine verwirrt an.

„Warum hat er mir den Brief nicht selbst gegeben, oder mir zumindest gesagt, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

„Das war auch meine erste Frage an ihn. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass du den Kampf schadlos überstehst, deshalb wollte er kein Risiko eingehen. Dann war da aber noch etwas. Er versicherte mir noch einmal, wie sehr er dir immer vertraut hatte, nur in einem Punkt hatte er jederzeit seine Zweifel. Er vertraute nicht darauf, dass du willig sein würdest, nach dem Endkampf dein eigenes Leben zu retten. Diese Verantwortung wollte er lieber jemand Außenstehendem übertragen. Dumbledore wusste, dass du mir nach unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit im Magischen Baum – Gefühle hin oder her – etwas bedeuten würdest. Er kannte meinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und war sich sicher, dass ich nicht eher ruhen würde, bis deine Unschuld bewiesen wäre."

„Dieser alte griesgrämige Mann. Hat er mir auf seine alten Tage doch noch einmal misstraut...," Snape schüttelte den Kopf „und er hatte vermutlich wie immer Recht damit. Nach dem Kampf fühlte ich mich so unendlich leer, dass ich keinen Sinn darin sah, um die Freiheit zu kämpfen. Für was auch, ich hatte meinen Zweck erfüllt, wie du so schön sagtest. Mein gesamter Lebensinhalt hatte sich über Nacht in Luft aufgelöst und die einzige Erinnerung, die das hätte ändern können, stand mir nicht mehr zur Verfügung."

Snape fixierte Hermine mit seinem Blick und wirkte beinahe verzweifelt.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, welche Gefühle du für mich hegst, Hermine. Wenn ich es nicht selbst in deinen Gedanken so intensiv gespürt hätte..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der halbe Ballsaal will mit dir tanzen und du wartest, bis dein kaputter alter Professor vorbeikommt. – Warum?"

„Weil ich mich zu kaputten, alten, komplizierten und intellektuellen Giftmischern endlos hingezogen fühle. Sie haben einfach nur Glück, dass Sie exakt diese Eigenschaften in sich vereinigen, Professor Snape."

Lachend gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hermine, du stellst mein Leben so sehr auf den Kopf, dass mir schwindelig wird. Wenn ich mit nichts auf dieser Welt abgeschlossen hatte dann aber sicherlich damit, dass ich nach Dumbledore je noch einmal jemandem und schon gar nicht einer Frau so nah sein würde. Du bist das unfassbarste und zugleich realste Geschenk, was ich nach all den Jahren seit Voldemorts Rückkehr empfangen durfte und ich warne dich, du wirst mich so schnell nicht wieder los werden. Und da ich alles andere als ein umgänglicher Zeitgenosse bin, wirst du das bald bitter bereuen."

„Allein die Tatsache, dass ich dich dazu inspirieren konnte, dein Fledermauskostüm abzulegen, lässt mich doch sehr optimistisch in die Zukunft blicken. Du siehst unwiderstehlich aus", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Er strich Hermine zärtlich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich hielt er inne und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, um sie mit einem zweideutigen Blick anzusehen.

„Da fällt mir gerade etwas auf... Kann es sein, dass du mir in der Erinnerung vorher die entscheidende Szene immer noch vorenthalten hast?", fragte er.

„Das kommt darauf an, was du unter „entscheidend" verstehst. Ich...", sie grinste ihn unschuldig und zugleich verführerisch an, „ich hatte einen exzellenten Okklumentiklehrer und außerdem wäre es mir lieber, du würdest deine Erinnerungen am lebenden Objekt auffrischen anstatt in meinen verstaubten Gehirnwindungen spazieren zu gehen."

„Sehr verstaubt kam mir das nicht vor... Miss Granger, ich wäre Ihnen unendlich verbunden, wenn Sie mir nun bei der vollständigen Instandsetzung meiner Erinnerungen assistieren würden. Ich bin nicht bereit auch nur eine Minute länger damit zu warten."

Er packte sie fest an der Taille und schritt mit ihr ohne auch nur einmal in die Menge zu blicken aus dem Ballsaal.

Rund 500 Augen blickten ihnen fassungslos hinterher, darunter vier, die der Ohnmacht nahe waren – die von Harry und Ron und zwei, die vor Vergnügen schelmisch zufrieden funkelten – die von Albus Dumbledore, dem stillen Beobachter in seinem Portrait, das extra für diesen Abend im Ballsaal aufgehängt worden war.

---ENDE---

* * *

_Und, bekomme ich noch ein letztes Review? Bittebittebitte..._

* * *


End file.
